Tú a Roma y yo a Germania
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Todo parece genial en la casa de los Ancient (o de la perdición, como la llama Francia) pero no todo son vino y rosas cuando una bruja está por ahí. Los problemas de la magia residual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Anda que con las de chorradas que se te ocurren y que esta no se te haya ocurrido nunca, Himaruya..._

* * *

 **Tú a Roma y yo a Germania**

Solo tendríamos que cambiar a Roma y a Germania, Aceite. Tú llevarías a Roma y a mí me saldría un Germania excelente, mira *chasquea los dedos y Prusia entra con una peluca rubia*.

— _Awesome!_ —sonríe.

¡Qué no sonrías! Estás siendo muy poco convincente. El alemán deja de sonreír... escapándosele un poco, carraspea intentando ponerse serio.

—Soy muy serio —frunce el ceño—. El más serio de los serios y respetable, el más grande de todos los barbaros cazadores y más fuerte de lo guerreros del norte y...

— _Preussen_ , ¿puedes venir un momento y dejar de estar haciendo tonterías...? Ayúdame a arreglar esto —le extiende el control de la tele, desarmado y despanzurrado porque Germania intentó cambiarle las baterías.

—Y mi hijo mayor por cierto, es absolutamente _awesome_ y... _Vati!_ ¡¿Qué le has hecho!?

—Nada, yo sólo estaba cambiando las baterías... —cara inocente.

Agua frunce el ceño y trae a Inglaterra, le mira con cara de circunstancias y asiente. Inglaterra la mira de reojo, no tan seguro y luego mira a Germania.

— _I'm so sorry_ —levanta las manos hacia él y después de un rayo de luz púrpura, Germania se queda dormido... y se despierta en el cuerpo de Roma.

Germania quiere asesinar gente. Pero espera, que cuando se despierte el otro le va a dar un infarto, pero que no se queje, ya muchos quisieran despertar en un cuerpo germano.

El sajón siente una perturbación en el universo, además con ese cuerpo ultrasensible, así que Roma entreabre los ojos... Y Egipto está con su brazo sobre su pecho y la cara escondida en su hombro. Roma paladea un poco mirándola de reojo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos porque al parecer este cuerpo es más flojo que el de Germania.

—Mmmmm...

Egipto se estira un poco y parpadea bostezando, le da un beso suave en los labios.

—Duerme, ahora vengo —se levanta para arreglarse y maquillarse porque ni os creáis que alguien va a ver a la reina del Nilo recién despierta.

Roma abre los ojos otra vez... Y la mira... Y la oye... Y... Se pregunta por qué demonios está soñando esto otra vez. Ella se mete a su baño tranquilamente, entrecerrando la puerta. El romano se da la vuelta boca abajo gruñendo un poco, sintiendo que este es un sueño extraño. Se estira en la cama y cierra los ojos otra vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos, porque Egipto hace esto hasta con los ojos cerrados, vuelve un poco más despierta y se tumba de nuevo junto a él, levantándole un brazo para ponerse debajo.

—Romaaa.

—Creo que te equivocaste de cama... —murmura el romano en sajón, girándose un poco en la cama hasta mirarla de reojo—, y luego vas a inventar que yo te quise violar...

—Ah, no seas pesado con Helena —sonríe con ojos entrecerrados y le hace girar poniéndosele encima—. Y ya pasas tanto tiempo con ese rubio idiota que se te pega el idioma —le besa.

—¿Con Hele...?... ?... Mmmmpf! —la lengua de Egipto dentro de su boca le calla, aunque abre los ojos de GOLPE y seguro... SEGURO la... Ehm... Verga... Romana les da a todos los buenos días como en medio segundo.

Ella nota que no le está respondiendo como siempre, pero sentir eso ahí abajo despertando la calma, así que profundiza un poco más. Germania... eres un pendón.

—Mmmm... —es que la lengua de Egipto no es cualquier lengua, de verdad y no es que... bueno... "este Roma" no se haya imaginado nunca antes este proceso, así que suelta un gemidito profundo y levanta una mano para tomarla de la nuca, devolviéndoselo.

Pues espérate a que empiece a moverte las caderas con sus movimientos serpenteantes sobre el lugar adecuado. Roma abre más los ojos empezando a pensar que como sigan esos movimientos va a venirse pronto. Se concentra completamente en NO hacer eso, y seguro suelta un par de buenos gemidos más.

Ella se separa entonces y le mira sonriendo de lado. Parece que Roma ha corrido una carrera laaaaarga de la falta de aliento que se carga. La mira con los ojos bastante abiertos, seguro, SEGURO de que ahora se burlará y le reñirá por imbécil o algo así.

—¿Estás bien? —se ríe un poco notando que está reaccionando un montón.

Roma parpadea y le mira aún descolocado y sin aire. Asiente un poquito mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus pechos (los de ella) notándolos... Desnudos... Y sintiéndolos un poco fríos contra su piel. Debe abrir la boca como si fuera una bandeja, impresionado, sonrojándose y... Bueno, eso de ahí abajo no reacciona menos.

— _J-Ja..._ —susurra súper quedito.

—Sí, desde luego, eso parece —vuelve a besarle porque no es como que no sea especialmente agradable notar que haces reaccionar mucho más de lo normal al chico.

Roma asegura para sí que este es un sueño extremadamente vivido y... Ehm... Un poquito... maravilloso. Ya que está en él y que seguro pronto se despierta, busca abrirle las piernas para darle trámite al asunto y poner A en B lo antes posible, sin dejar de besarla, claro, de manera un poco más bestia y ruda esta vez.

Ella frunce un poco el ceño con eso porque ni siquiera la ha preparado un poco a ella y eso sí es desconsiderado, se separa y se detiene mirándole.

Ya, claro, había llegado el momento de la verdad y del desengaño en el que ahora sí se reiría de él e iría a contarles a todos como se veía de ridículo súper excitado por ELLA, si ella le detestaba. Vuelve a sonrojarse, sin duda alguna.

—Ehh... —traga saliva tratando de anticipar el movimiento siguiente.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Mmm... P-pues... —susurra con cierto temor antes de vacilar un segundo más, tragar saliva e intentar lo único que se le ocurre para que no le mate... O para que le mate de una vez, ¿por qué no...? Se acerca a besarla de nuevo.

Egipto parpadea y se deja, claro. Roma le besa un poco más distraído esta vez, porque está valorando sus opciones... ¿y si le gira y se pone sobre ella? (sí, no quieres forzarla de una vez, ya que estamos), ¿y si... le pide que sea ella la que lo haga sobre él...? seguro va a matarle. ¿Y si se despierta pronto mejor y se deja de imbecilidades?

La morena trata de dejarse llevar por el beso sintiéndolo raro, pero algo en lo salvaje y lo raro la seduce.

En un movimiento un poco brusco y salvaje (y seguro también un poquito torpe) la gira hasta quedar sobre ella, cada vez pensando menos con la cabeza... Para pensar más con la otra cabeza.

Ella se calma un poco al ver que parece tomar la iniciativa de nuevo, dejándole hacer, claro. La cosa con... Roma... es que es un poco torpe e impaciente y necesita cierta dirección si pretendes que haya mucho juego previo, en especial si está tan... Contento. Así que ido, al menos ha aprendido a no voltear a las chicas y cogérselas por detrás como hacía antes. Sube la mano y le toma un pecho con no tanta delicadeza.

—Eh, eh, cuidado, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡no me los espachurres que duele! —protesta. Él se separa un poco y la mira un poco regañado.

—Perdón —susurra en sajón otra vez, suavizando el agarre del pecho y luego soltándolo. Traga saliva—, _w-was_... —toma aire —, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Que dejes de hablarme ese idioma idiota para empezar. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Roma parpadea y se humedece los labios, sintiendo un pelito de la barba con la lengua.

—¿Cómo quieres que te hable? —pregunta, parpadeando un poco porque su voz se escucha algo extraña. Carraspea.

—No tiene gracia —protesta sonriendo un poco y frunciendo el ceño.

El romano parpadea porque esta debe ser la primera vez que Egipto le sonríe estando él más consciente que hace rato.

—¿N-No la tiene? —pregunta perdido, levantando las cejas.

—No, no me hagas enfadar —sonríe un poco aun mirándole y parpadea un poco porque él no sonríe ni se ríe.

— _Nein_ , no te enfades, _bitte_ —si, toooodos reaccionan así ante esa amenaza, hasta los más fuertes... bueno puede que Britania no, pero...

Egipto parpadea de nuevo, porque evidentemente ahora no hablaba del todo en serio, sin entender qué le ocurre.

—¿R-Roma?

Él parpadea sin saber cómo tomarse eso en realidad.

—Ehh... T-Te dije que te habías metido en la cama incorrecta —se defiende.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Lo siento, de verdad. Pero tú me besaste y no es que yo no quiera, pero... —carraspea otra vez porque la voz le sale más aguda que de costumbre.

—Deja de hablarme como Germania —protesta, empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Q-Quieres que te hable como alguien más? —levanta las cejas y lo valora en realidad... ¿qué demonios pretendía? ¿Qué le hablara en el puto latín para que pudiera llamarle Roma?

—Quiero que me hables como tú, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto ahora, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Así es como le hablas a él?

Roma parpadea.

—Pues... así es como hablo, punto. ¿Querrías que te hablara en... latín?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —le grita ahora.

—Pues... —vacila un poquito y hace los ojos en blanco, hablando ahora en latín con su gran acento—, es... no me gusta hablar en latín, no lo hago bien y yo hablo sajón —y se lleva una bofetada en la mejilla—. _Verdammt_... ¡tú eres la que se metió en mi cama!

—Esta es mi maldita cama, Roma. No puedo creer que hayas elegido un peor momento para recordarme lo muy enamorado que estás de él, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Roma parpadea y levanta las cejas mirando un poco a su alrededor... oh sí, en efecto... esta es SU maldita cama. ¿Y por qué demonios le llama Roma? ¿Habrán bebido mucho anoche? No se acuerda de nada extraño...

—N-No he dicho que esté... enamorado de nadie —murmura aun con la mano en la mejilla.

Le aparta del pecho para salir de debajo de él, toda indignada. El latino se sienta en la cama y se talla los ojos con una mano. Había estado TAAAN cerca, joder... y sólo se había llevado una cachetada... y además aún no se despertaba tampoco... y... ¡dios mío! ¡Cuánto le había crecido la barba en una noche!

Egipto se mete al baño y entonces... se oye el grito mientras Roma se pasa la mano por el pelo... y se oye otro grito.

—¡HELENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Helena duerme a pierna suelta en su cama sin enterarse aún de la magnitud de la tragedia. Y ahí va Germania corriendo por toda la casa, haciendo drama, hasta estamparse contra la puerta de Helena y se mete al cuarto tropezándose con algo y rodando hasta caer en la cama.

—Shhh... No hagas tanto ruido... —murmura Helena abriendo su cama para invitar a... quien sea que ha entrado a su habitación. Helena, vamos a tener que darte unas lecciones de seguridad.

—¡No puedo, Helena! ¡Mírame! —pide histérico gateando hasta su lado y metiéndose en su cama igual. Helena entreabre los ojos, aunque se le cierran otra vez. Sonríe un poco.

—Ah... Germania. Hace frío, ¿verdad? Ven... —tan tranquila, abre los brazos.

Germania la mira todo agobiado y desconsolado.

— _Non!_ ¡Es que mira! Es que...

—¿Qué haces hablando en latín? —pregunta arrastrando un poco las palabras, abriendo de nuevo los ojos para tratar de ver lo que le muestra. Se le cierran.

—Pues es que soy yo y ahora soy... Rubio y... me parezco a _Germaniae_ y... —aun se mira las manos flipando.

—Shhh... —vuelve a pedir empezando a despertarse un poco más... y negándose rotundamente—, sí que eres rubio. Ahora calladito y si te esperas un rato...

Calladito... lo tienes claro.

—Pues es que me he despertado así y no lo entiendo, estaba en mi cama, ¿sabes? Pero yo no estaba, ¿entiendes lo que digo? estaba yo, pero él y yo, yo... de hecho no sé dónde estoy... es decir, yo sí no sé dónde estoy yo... yo, no yo... yo, yo. Esto es muy complicado.

—Germaniaaaa... —protesta apretando los ojos, pensando que está chillando por Roma—, está con Egipto, ¿vale? No pasa nada, venga...

—Yo estaba con... ¡claro! ¿Crees que sigue ahí? Espera... si yo tengo... ¿crees que _Germaniae_ sea quién está ahí? ¡Es decir, creía que sólo había cambiado yo de aspecto, no que fuera realmente él!

Helena suspira abriendo los ojos otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Germania?

El sajón parpadea mirándola y detiene toooodo su proceso mental problemático. Se humedece los labios y se repite a sí mismo "no sonrías, no sonrías, no sonrías" falla un poquito.

— _Guten morguen, Hellena_.

La chica levanta las cejas porque sonríe un poco y luego sonríe ella misma negando con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Esta es una estrategia bastante vil para despertarme. _Guten morgen_ , Germania —responde ella suspirando y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sonríe cuando le llama Germania, pensando que sí cuela y queriendo ir a ver qué ocurre a un par de sitios para hacer pruebas antes de desvelar quien es. Le da un beso suave en los labios.

— _Ich liebe dich_ —asegura levantándose de su cama de un salto—. ¡Duerme! —se va hacia la puerta.

Helena levanta las cejas con el " _ich liebe dich"_ que Germania evidentemente NUNCA le ha dicho. Hasta se sonroja un poquitín y se preocupa un poquito por Roma, no vamos a negarlo, antes de bostezar.

Germania sale del cuarto con una sonrisa maligna que no puede con él... Piensa en ir a ver al cuarto de Egipto y piensa que si el sajón está ahí en su cuerpo o algo así, seguro Egipto está tirándoselo. ¡Vamos a despertar a Britania!

¡Roma dice que NO ES JUSTO y que al menos podríamos haberle dejado tirarse a Egipto! Pero sí que le han dejado… de hecho…

Germania se mete al cuarto de Britania sonri

endo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Britania... duerme a pierna suelta, otra... El germano se desviste tirando el pijama por el suelo y se acerca a la cama de ella, metiéndose dentro con sigilo.

—... _yes... yes_... la tormenta...

Una vez dentro sigue sonriendo malignamente, se quita el pelo de la cara, que le molesta todo el rato y empieza a bajarle a ella los pantalones del pijama lo más delicadamente que puede.

—Mmmm... No... No grites —creo que esta riñe a todo el mundo, aún dormida.

Se ríe por lo bajini, sin poder evitarlo, levantándole luego la camiseta. Hay un punto en que el sueño cambia.

—Mmm... _Fraaance_... —es culpa de Roma por estarle metiendo ideas idiotas a la cabeza el otro día.

—¡Oh! ¡En serio! —se muere de la risa. Ella se revuelve un poquito—. ¿Qué te hace, _France_?, dime —le susurra al oído. Britania aprieta un poco las piernas poniéndose en posición fetal.

— _Lower_... —susurrito.

—¿Te hace cositas que te gustan? —le acaricia la piel desnuda del costado.

— _Yes_... —no sabemos a quién le responde, parece ser con Francia la cosa.

—¿Cositas guarras...? —mete la mano a buscar por ahí debajo.

¿Y pues qué es lo que puede pasar entonces? Claro, lo evidente... Encuentra que además no está del todo... ehm... árido y seco por ahí debajo. Así que saca la mano, se lame los dedos notando que apenas si nota sabor y vuelve a meterlos ahí a ver si la despertamos.

Britania no tarda realmente NADA en abrir los ojos, súper descolocada y se va a meter un BUEN susto. En cuanto nota que se despierta, se finge dormido en AUTOMÁTICO.

— _What the bloody_...? —empieza notando que tiene una MANO entre las piernas, levanta las cejas y se sonroja un montonal tratando de mirar sobre su hombro a ver quién es #cosasquesolopasanenlacomunaromana.

Trata de no reírse nada en lo absoluto aun con los ojos cerrados. Evidentemente, la pelirroja espera ver a ROMA y no a Germania ahí. Levanta las cejas cuando ve unos mechones de pelo rubio sobre su hombro.

—Ohhh... _G-Germania?_

"No sonrías no sonrías no sonrías"

Britania traga saliva e intenta... quitar la mano de Germania de ahí que está realmente bien posicionada y no lo consigue sin que haya otro toquecito de dedos, pero al final cede. Da un saltito con el... toquecito, sonrojada, sin poderse creer que... ¿qué demonios hace Germania ahí? Y con la mano... ¡ahí! Con razón estaba soñando... eso.

—Mmmmm —protesta fingiendo despertar.

— _W-What... what... what..._ —se separa un poquito de él. Germania bosteza y estira los brazos—. _G-Germania... this is my bed._

— _B-Britania?_ —la mira parpadeando.

— _Yes!_

— _Oh... H-hallo._

Britania parpadea, vacilando.

— _Wh-What are you..._

Él baja la vista a mirarle los pechos para incomodarla expresamente. La chica se los tapa y suelta un gritito.

—¡Ahhh!

—¡Ah! Es que... estás... ¡desnuda! —finge ponerse nervioso.

—¡No estoy desnuda!

—¡Pero si te estoy viendo!

—¡Pues no me veas! —intenta bajarse la parte de arriba del pijama.

—¡Cómo no te voy a ver si estás ahí justo frente a mí! —le cuesta mucho no reírse.

—¡Cierra los ojos!

—¡No voy a cerrar los ojos, yo también estoy desnudo! —protesta llevándose ahí las manos.

— _Germaniaaa!_ —protesta.

—¡Pues es que! Ciérralos tú y yo me marcho.

—No voy a... pero qué hacías aquí tenías... ¡¿por qué estás aquí?! —chilliditos.

—Pues porque ayer... tú y yo...

La británica parpadea genuinamente sorprendida... ¿ayer? ¿AYER? Pero si ayer se había quedado... ¡¿no se había dormido leyendo?!

—... A... ¿Ajá?

—¡No puedes no acordarte! —aprieta los ojos.

— _B-But..._ —vacila un segundo—. _I... I mean_ , claro que me acuerdo, sólo... —vacila. Germania la mira y me la hace sonrojar—. Q-Querría es-escucharlo con tus palabras...

—¿Por qué?

Britania se sonroja más.

—Ehm... Es... Ehm... Q-Querría saber tu opinión.

—¿C-Cuál es la tuya?

—Eh... fue... —carraspea y desvía la mirada—, memorable y... Eh... Me... Desagradas igual, _but_... ehh...

—Eres una guarrilla, _Britaniae_ —sonrisa completamente burlona.

— _Whaaat?!_ —Creo que nunca había visto a Germania sonreír... MUCHÍSIMO menos así.

—Memorable... —repite.

—¡Lo he dicho por decir!

—Ah, ¿sí? —abre mucho los ojos. La chica vacila.

— _What's wrong with you, Germania?_

—¡Pues que tuvimos sexo ayer y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas! ¡Todos en esta casa son unos pervertidos!

—¡Sí que me acuerdo!

— _Ja_ , claro y fue... memorable.

La pelirroja se sonroja porque además no es como que suela ocupar esa palabra para describir NADA relacionado con sexo.

—Ah, ¡¿ahora me estás diciendo que no lo fue?!

—¡Lo que me parece es que lo dices por decir y ni siquiera te acuerdas! A saber si no estabas pensando en _Rom_ —el drama latino.

— _Bloody hell! Shut up!_ —chilla apretando los ojos—, ¡claro que no estaba pensando en _Rome!_ Además, ¡¿desde cuándo estás tú TAN preocupado en quien pienso, eh?! ¡Seguramente eras TÚ el que pensaba en él!

—No estamos hablando de mí...

—¡Ah! ¡Y lo admites!

—¡TÚ ni siquiera te acuerdas! Además, sigues estando desnuda.

—No estoy... ¡desnuda! Y... ¡¿eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡¿De dónde sacas que no me acuerdo además?! —se intenta cubrir mejor con las sabanas.

—Lo estás —sonríe—. ¿De qué te acuerdas?

Ella frunce el ceño porque de verdad es extraño que Germania sonría.

—De... anoche —vacila porque de verdad sólo se acuerda de haber estado aquí en la cama acostada oyendo los audio-libro de esas tonterías de Harry Potter que le habían recomendado.

—¿Qué de anoche?

—E-el... lo… lo… lo... lo que hicimos... el... sexo —se sonroja un MONTONAL.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica si quieres que te crea.

—No voy a... a describirte cómo es que tú me... —se MUERE de la vergüenza sólo con imaginarlo.

—Pues ya lo hice, ¿por qué no ibas a describírmelo? —trata de mantenerse serio y no soltarse las regiones vitales para tocarla.

—¡Es vergonzoso! Para ti también, no me vengas con que ahora decides que quieres que yo te cuente cosas... ¡ni siquiera sé cómo demonios te metiste en mi cama!

—¡Ves como no te acuerdas!

—Te he dicho ya que tienes que preguntarme, _you idiot_ , no puedes llegar nada más así y... —se sonroja más porque en realidad sí que le gusta que llegue así y PASE, sólo que no le gusta NADA no acordarse—, _bloody hell! Get out of my room._

—Dime quien estaba encima.

La británica frunce el ceño.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir algo? ¿Algún _bloody_ mensaje subliminal?

El germano se le acerca y le da un beso, porque sí. Britania cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso con bastantes más ganas y de manera más activa de lo que pareciera a simple vista.

Sigue por unos instantes hasta que recuerda que ella cree que está besando a Germania y se separa de golpe porque no le gusta que a los demás les guste demasiado besarle. Britania levanta las cejas mirándole a la cara. Frunce un poquito el ceño.

— _Now what?_

—Vamos a desayunar. ¿O me estás pidiendo más sexo?

Britania se le queda mirando con la bocota abierta.

—P-Pues... —se sonroja un montón y frunce más el ceño—, lárgate de mi cuarto.

—Sigo desnudo, así que cierra los ojos.

— _W-What?_ —parpadea y traga saliva. Y no nota nada extraño porque él le está hablando en sajón.

—Que no me espíes mientras salgo.

—Oh... _Don't be ridiculous..._ —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco, pero sí... cerrando los ojos, ciertamente extrañada en general del comportamiento de Germania el día de hoy —. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Germania sale de la cama y la mira. Britania intenta no espiar... de verdad, pero abre un poquitito el ojo izquierdo sin poder evitarlo. Él, que sigue de pie, completamente desnudo, la está mirando y sonriendo un poco.

Inclina la cabeza y le mira el cuerpo completo, con un solo ojo, hasta llegar a la cabeza y descubrir... que la está mirando de vuelta. El sajón le guiña un ojo a la manera CARACTERÍSTICA antes de salir tal como va, riéndose un poco.

Britania parpadea... y parpadea un poco más... y piensa que se está volviendo loca.

Lo siguiente es despertar a Galia, que resumiremos en algo parecido, se mete a su cama y la despierta suavecito. Aunque Galia sí que no tiene absolutamente ningún problema con Germania creyendo que lo es… así que él es quien se echa para atrás de nuevo, celoso de que le guste demasiado a la gala.

Mientras Germania está jugando con las otras dos chicas, Roma descubre que no sólo tiene barba, sino además tiene el pelo CORTO. Empieza a notar ciertas cosas concretas en su fisonomía... como un exceso de pelos de un color que ÉL no tiene... y ese tipo de cosas. Al verse el cuerpo se reconoce un poco, flipando.

Para entonces, Egipto ya se ha bañado y vuelve al cuarto. Roma mira hacia la puerta cuando sale, poniéndose de pie con las manos en la cara.

—¿Qué? —ella le mira.

—Yo... Yo... —balbucea, cierra los ojos y respira, piensa en latín, piensa en latín, abre los ojos otra vez mirándola con total seriedad—, creo que me pasa algo malo. ¿Tú cómo me ves?

La egipcia le mira con el ceño fruncido y... Roma y su hijo, las dos únicas personas con quien lo desfrunce al ver que realmente no sonríe y parece estar mal.

—Venga, no pasa nada —se sienta envuelta en la toalla a su lado en la cama y le toma de la mano—. Es que ya sabes que detesto que me HAGAS SABER que me usas sólo para olvidarte de algo malo que te hizo alguien más y justo antes de hacerlo.

Roma carraspea un poco, nervioso, mirando sus manos, tratando de seguirla.

—Detestas... oh... eh... e-entiendo —asegura en ese latín misterioso que es bastante poco latín.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Ya sé que no soy Helena, pero... —vacila porque normalmente hablar con Roma es MUCHÍSIMO más fácil. Roma respira con rapidez, pensando que este es un sueño raro como POCOS.

—¿Tú... no crees que yo... sea _Germania_... verdad?

—Estoy segura que cualquier cosa que te pase es culpa de ese mentecato insensible que no se entera de nada, tú eres un hombre dulce y generoso y no te merece —le acaricia la cara.

—Mentecato insensible —repite Roma un poco indignado, sinceramente, mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas. Parpadea—. Tú... piensas que YO soy... _Rom_... Romae.

—Sí, no le defiendas como siempre, sabes que tengo razón y no lo digo por competencia o algo así.

—¿S-Siempre le defiendo? —levanta las cejas y la mira, tan cerca y amable... y hablando mal de ÉL mismo con él. Esto es una... locura. Carraspea otra vez porque siente la voz aguda y nota que no es aguda... es extraña, diferente.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo y cuéntame que ha hecho esta vez.

—Hablamos de Germania, ¿verdad? —habla más lento que de costumbre, pensando bien las palabras en latín. Traga saliva sin realmente poderse creer que él esté como... Roma. Se toca la cara que conoce perfectamente bien y luego las manos—. Él... n-nada, en realidad. Dices que parezco Roma, ¿verdad?

—¿No? ¿Alguien más? ¿La bruja pelirroja? ¿La idiota rubia? ¿Quieres que les meta un buen susto? No, no, ya sé que me vas a decir que no me meta en tus peleas y que no las asuste, pero ya sabes que estas cosas entre chicas funcionan mejor —Egipto está, por lo visto, teniendo una conversación completamente sola y diferente.

—Por Odín —suelta en sajón y luego recuerda que debe ser latín, se riñe a sí mismo—, ¿Pretendes defenderme de todas ellas si quiero? ¿Cómo... consigo que seas mi aliada?

—Pues claro que... ¿cómo que cómo lo consigues? —frunce el ceño. Él le mira el ceño fruncido, nervioso, mala señal—. ¿Qué? —se pone nerviosa ella también y se asusta un poco porque Roma MUY rara vez le frunce el ceño a ella.

— _Nein_... _Non_... Es decir... es que... e-eres muy buena aliada, sólo me pregunto qué hago para... merecerlo —explica y vacila un poquito antes de pensar "quehariaromaquehariaromaquehariaroma".

—No... No entiendo qué te ocurre —balbucea un poco.

—N-No estoy seguro yo tampoco pero... quizás... —mira sus manos y piensa que posiblemente podría ahora mismo encontrar una manera para llevarse mejor con Egipto, aunque no tiene NI IDEA de lo que está pasando—, ¿no soy el Roma de... siempre?

—No, eso ya lo veo. Lo que quiero es saber por qué.

Traga saliva... ¿qué hacía Roma siempre con Egipto? Fuera de tenerla prácticamente pegada a él y dándole besos todo el tiempo, abrazarla y hacer cosas extrañas. Se sonroja un poco con la idea... de hecho se sonroja bastante con la idea mientras le mira a la cara. Nunca la había visto tan cerca... bueno hace rato con esos besos, antes de la cachetada. Vacila un poquito antes de soltarle la mano y toooooooorpemente rodearla con ella para abrazarla de la cintura. Esto debía estar mal... y ser incorrecto... de alguna manera, estaba seguro.

Egipto levanta las cejas con el sonrojo, pero se calma un poco con el abrazo y se mueve para sentársele encima otra vez y acercarse como un gato. Sonríe un poco.

—Venga, ¿quieres que te haga _una_ a ver si te sientes mejor? —propone y señala abajo.

El latino se echa un poco para atrás porque esta mujer se mueve de manera súper sutil. La cara con la que debe verla estoy segura de que es bastante épica. Ojos muy abiertos, y boca bastante abierta también y otra vez sonrojado.

—U-U-Una... —susurra y con la pura idea vuelve a medio tener el asuntillo... ahí... bastante... alegre. NI siquiera sabe cómo es posible reaccionar tan rápido. Porque además claro que sabe que dicen por ahí que este asunto a la egipcia le sale SÚPER bien.

Egipto sonríe y se relame porque ya sabe que ni él ni Helena le dicen NUNCA que no a esto, le hace tumbarse.

La mira con los ojos desorbitados, tumbándose, claro. Tiene el corazón suuuper acelerado. Vale, quizás no sea un mal sueño a fin de cuentas.

Ella le acaricia el peeeecho bajando hasta el asunto... empezando a hacerle maravillas con la lengua, especialmente complaciente porque parece estar triste.

De verdad... de veras de veritas va a... a... a... uff... Roma hace toda una serie de sonidos extraños muy, muy propios de Germania, dejando muy, MUY en claro que nunca nadie le había hecho algo ASÍ... es posible que termine completamente prensado del colchón, si no es que termina haciéndole diez agujeros, uno por cada dedo.

Ella inclina la cabeza y se limpia la boca al acabar, notando que ha durado REALMENTE poco y casi no ha podido hacerle demasiadas virguerías.

—P-P-Por... por Odín... Egipto... ¡EGIPTO! —tenemos a un extasiado, sí.

—¿Estás mejor, amor mío? —pregunta echándose sobre él, a su lado. Roma hasta está sonriendo... que tontos y superficiales son los hombres. Ella sonríe al verlo y le acaricia un poco la cara con ternura.

—E-Eso que... eso que... haces es... —aprieta los ojos—, ODIO al maldito bastardo —suelta en sajón.

La egipcia parpadea y se le borra la sonrisa. Roma suelta el aire y resopla otra vez, volviendo a recordar la existencia de Egipto... Vacila un poquito pensando que eso último seguro, SEGURO estuvo mal.

—H-Hablas de... ¿El idiota sajón? —pregunta y los ojos le brillan de una forma peligrosa.

—Eh... hablo de... —carraspea—, ¿qué pasaría si, en un supuesto, hablara de él?

—Qué sería maravilloso que te hubieras dado cuenta por fin de que es idiota y te recomendaría, aun así que lo mantuvieras en secreto entre él, tú y yo.

Roma frunce el ceño irremediablemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes perfectamente bien por qué —sonríe de forma peligrosa. Él le mira la sonrisa y luego la mira a los ojos. La verdad, no tiene NI IDEA.

—Non, no sé.

Egipto deja de sonreír de nuevo y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Pues a ti qué te parece?

—No sé por qué tendría que ser un secreto...

—Sólo al principio.

—¿Por qué? —Roma sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes por qué —frunce el ceño también.

—Así te quedarías tú... con... Roma. Eso querrías, ¿verdad?

—¿Quedarme contigo? Por supuesto —responde aun con el ceño fruncido, notando esto RARO DE COJONES.

—Ya, claro... te encantaría que yo me echara para atrás y dejara de quererme, para tú así saltarle encima. ¿Qué tú no estabas con Helena? —sigue con el ceño fruncido, ahora en sajón.

—Helena es... Helena. ¿Desde cuándo estás tan celoso de ella?

—No estoy celoso de Helena —hace los ojos en blanco, exasperado—, ¿desde cuándo tienes planes macabros que incluyen que deje de quererme?

—¿Helena a ti? ¿Crees que estoy loca?

—¿Eh? ¡Hablo de Roma! De Roma y Germania —ya no sabe ni qué papel tomar.

—¿Tú y Germania qué?

Roma se rasca un poco la cabeza porque esta discusión es tremendamente extraña.

—¿Qué planes tienes si nos separamos?

—¿Tienes planes de separarte de él en serio? —levanta una ceja y él se cruza de brazos, fulminándola.

—Bien que te gustaría quedarte con él, ¿verdad?

—¿Con Germania? No —la cara de asco es épica y el romano la fulmina más—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—Pues... Roma es mío y no vas a conseguir quedarte con él... —se incorpora. La chica le mira en la cama con cara de _dafaq?_ —. Y voy a decirle a Helena —la señala—, lo que querrías hacer si nos separamos.

La egipcia levanta una ceja.

—Y ya quisieras... quedarte con Germania —agrega como punto final, muy "jum!".

Es que ella sigue como _WTF?_ hace los ojos en blanco y se va a vestir. Roma sale del cuarto de Egipto... desnudo. Sí, no que nos importe demasiado ni que sea tan novedoso, en realidad.

* * *

 _Bien, seguimos con un ciclo clásico nuestro, esto fue una reivindicación de mi parte porque yo siempre he pensado que es muy injusto que me tocara a mi llevar a Roma XD No estás de acuerdo? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Germania está haciendo desayuno con Helena y Britania. Helena, a quien Germania despertó y que ahora estando despierta... bueno, no sabemos cómo le está tratando... el sajón lleva sólo el delantal y está haciendo desayuno... quizás está intentando hacer _creppes_ como le enseñó a hacer Francia... a Roma y Roma a él, ejem.

Helena está mirándole el culo de manera completamente descarada... de hecho está dibujándole, ya que casi nunca se deja dibujar desnudo cuando está de pie. Él tiene el pelo recogido en una maraña increíble en la cabeza.

Britania está tratando de no estar tan sonrojada. Y de no morir... Galia está junto a ella, sirviéndole té.

—Ehm... Y... ¿a qué se debe el, vamos a llamarlo, buen humor de esta mañana, Germania? —pregunta Helena.

—Pregúntale a Britania sobre... ehm —carraspeo, intenta borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Quién dice que esté de buen humor? —suelta casi entre dientes como un murmullo.

— _Shutup!_ —chilla Britania, no sabemos si a Helena, o a Germania, o a los dos... preocupada aún de no acordarse de nada.

—Oh... bueno, Britania, no podemos decir que no nos guste lo que has logrado... fuera del peinado, que nunca te había visto peinarte así, en realidad.

—He tenido algunos problemas con la humedad —explica volviendo a sonreír y llevándose una mano al pelo—. Quizás podrías arreglármelo tú un poco —pide volvieeeeeendo a intentar ponerse serio.

—Ehh... sí, bueno, si quieres te lo arreglo... —se humedece los labios, porque a pesar de todo, no le ha encantado mucho que no haya vuelto a tirársela en la mañana... o eso asumimos.

(No, no ha vuelto porque ella le pone nervioso, porque sabe que ella le descubrirá enseguida a pesar de su aspecto. Además si no le ha gustado que a Britania y a Galia les gustara el beso, ¿qué te hace pensar que le va a gustar que Helena se lo tire?)

— _Bitte?_ —Sonríe encantador hacia ella y vueeeeelve a contener la sonrisa demasiado tarde.

—Estás de verdad MUY sonriente hoy, Germania —le mira con ojos un poco sospechosos y este carraspea.

—Si sólo fuera por lo sonriente... —comenta Galia. Helena le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué más te hizo?

—Nada, pero está ahí... —hace un gesto con la cabeza sin querer decir "desnudo" para que no vaya a vestirse, esperando que ella lo entienda y sin querer decir que pasó algo raro con el beso.

Helena sonríe un poco, pensando que quizás fue a tirarse a Galia o algo así en vez de a ella. Aunque a ella le dijo que la quería... dios mío con las competencias. Germania saca otra _creppe_ del fuego con un gesto parecido al de Francia pero con menos gracia y se acerca a Helena, escuchándolas.

—No tenía idea de que supieras cocinar, eso huele muy bien, de hecho —Helena manos largas no puede evitar darle una palmadita en el culo desnudo.

Y Germania suelta una carcajadita que esconde es un carraspeo muy raro, luego hace algunos gestos con la boca hasta que consigue una especia de gruñido, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, le tiende su cabeza.

Helena mira a Galia y luego a Britania con cara de " _dafaq,_ ¿están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?". Galia las mira también con una cara parecida. Helena le pasa una mano suavemente por el pelo, notando que se le ha enredado.

—¿Me siento? —pregunta notando que es ahora bastante más alto que ella.

—Sí, así no voy a conseguir nada y menos aún con lo enredado que lo tienes... ¿cómo lo lograste?

Toma una silla y les guiña un ojo a Britania y Galia sin poder evitarlo y luego aprieta los ojos recordándose a sí mismo que tiene que estar serio TODO el tiempo. Pocas palabras. Se encoge de hombros para Helena, sin sonreír.

Britania frunce el ceño, extrañada, mirando a Galia de reojo. Galia que la mira también en plan "tengo miedo".

—Nunca te había visto con el pelo así de enredado... ¿cómo lo conseguiste? —pregunta Helena, extrañada de hecho de que le deje peinarlo. Le pasa los dedos suavemente por él sabiendo que tiene pelo grueso y se le desenredará con facilidad —. De hecho creo que nunca te he visto sin tu trencita.

—Sólo estaba... intentando recogerlo, por el fuego. Es peligroso —suelta lo más plano que puede.

—Bueno, sí lo es en realidad, tampoco he visto jamás que se te prenda fuego —baja el tono—, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

Germania mira a Helena a los ojos. Ella entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Es _Romi_ otra vez? Sólo pasó la noche con Egipto... —le hace un suave cariño en la cara.

—Esta noche te lo cuento —asegura sinceramente, poniéndole una mano en la cadera. La griega mira de reojo la mano en la cadera y sonríe un poco.

—Es que te ves tan... en realidad no me importa tenerte desnudo danzando por toda la casa, pero...

—Pase lo que pase, de verdad... si no lo notas antes, te lo cuento hoy.

Helena frunce el ceño un poquito porque en general, hablar con Germania es MUCHO más difícil.

—Vale, trataré de notarlo antes —otra caricia en la mejilla, contenta de que se deje tan bien sin manotearle.

El germano sonríe y sube la mano de la cadera a la cintura para atraerla un poquito hacia sí como en un abrazo sutil. La chica le mira un poquito preocupada, y luego a las chicas de reojo.

—¿Quieres...? ¿Seguro que no quieres ir ahora a mi cuarto y...? No sé, ¿contarme o algo?

— _Nein, nein_ —sonríe—. No te preocupes, sólo estoy jugando un poco.

Helena frunce otra vez el ceño y le pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Eso... me agrada oírlo, no es común.

Así que el rubio se ríe un poco y vuelve a intentar que sea un carraspeo. Helena frunce más el ceño aún, en lo ABSOLUTO convencida, pensando que esto es EXTRAAAAÑO.

Roma entra a la cocina vestido... con ropa de Germania, SÚPER descolocado, aún tocándose la cara.

—¡Anda! ¡Mira quién se ha levantado! —suelta Germania sonriendo aun con una mano en la cintura de Helena. Roma le mira... y levanta las cejas... y abre los ojos como platos. Y flipa.

— _W-Was..._ tú... yo... mi... yo... yo... yo...

—Qué guapo estás esta mañana —Germania troll.

—¡ _Romiii!_ ¡Buenos días! —saluda Helena sonriendo, notando extraño desde YA el que traiga ropa rara... y además la declaración del Germano. ¿Estarían peleando?

Britania se gira hacia Roma de reojo.

—Tú... qué hago yo ahí es que... yo... —Roma parpadea otra vez, acercándose a Germania, bastante pálido. El sajón borra su sonrisa ahora sí en serio.

—No sé qué es lo que balbuceas, _Rom_.

Roma entra un poquito en pánico y mira a Germania a los ojos. Había tenido un infarto al verse al espejo unos segundos en qué demonios podía haber pasado con su... cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta el romano y el germano frunce más el ceño, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— _Was?_

El latino traga saliva, preocupado. Para un hombre simple como él... medio bárbaro, esto era incomprensible. No que para uno menos bárbaro no lo fuera. Piensa rápidamente que quizás es el castigo de algún dios.

— _G-Germania?_

— _Ja?_

Las chicas se miran una a la otra genuinamente _DAFAQ_. Helena parpadea acercándose a Roma porque ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirarla para saludarle.

—Por... Odín —Roma VERDE... quizás el mismo seguía en su cuerpo y no se acordaba... o algo así. A Germania le cambia un poco la cara notándole, preocupado —. Tú... ¿Tú eres Germania, el hijo de Odín? —pregunta para estar 100% seguro.

— _Ja_ —frunce el ceño volviendo a su papel—. Ya lo sabes.

—Y... ¿Y entonces quien soy yo? —pregunta agobiado.

—Deja de estar vacilando... —protesta Helena acercándose más a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla —, Germania hizo _creppes_ , ¿sabías que podía hacerlas?

—Eres _Rom_ , el hijo de Marte, criado por una loba —explica Germania y no puede evitar sonreír un poco con ese comentario de Helena.

Roma mira TENSO a Helena echándose un poquito para atrás. Parpadea.

—¿Tú crees que yo soy _Rom_ , el hijo de Marte? ¿Y que tú eres _Germania_? —insiste Roma en sajón.

— _Ja_ , no necesito que me hables en sajón para entenderlo —sonríe.

—Y mira que veo que has entrenado la broma, eh... —insiste Helena dándole al romano una palmadita en el culo—, acércate, acércate a ver cómo prepara las _creppes_. ¿Dónde dejaste a Egipto?

—A-Arriba... —responde pensando que esa es una pregunta mucho más simple, dando unos pasitos hacia Germania, mirándole azorado—. Tienes el pelo... y estás desnudo, ¿qué haces desnudo?

—Eh... —vacila y se mira a sí mismo—. No estoy desnudo, llevo delantal.

Roma parpadea un poco más, acercándose a Germania y poniéndole las manos en la cintura, empujándole hacia el fregadero, ignorando en un 90% a Helena, por cierto. Germania se deja, poniendo las manos sobre las suyas y sonriendo un poquito otra vez.

—Yo no soy _Rom_ —asegura mirándole y bajando el tono de voz, notando las manos sobre las suyas en un gesto que hace Roma a veces.

—Claro que lo eres —mira a Helena de reojo.

Helena que les mira con los ojos entrecerrados, extrañada con todo. Roma mira hacia Helena y frunce el ceño, vuelve a mirar a Germania a los ojos.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo —susurra con cierta urgencia y presión, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Rom_ , deja de estar jugando todo el tiempo —le riñe.

—¡No estoy jugando! —protesta sin entender nada, absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. Vacila un instante.

—¿Y quién más vas a ser?

Roma frunce el ceño un poco, se humedece los labios y le mira, serio.

— _Germaniaaaaa..._ —suelta en un tono de voz ridículo, en imitación—, _Germania_ mi amor, no estoy jugando.

—Pfffffffff —Germania se muere de la risa, pero a carcajada limpia, echándosele encima.

Las chicas deben mirarles con cara de completa consternación, no me extraña, no creo que nadie haya oído a Germania hacer esos sonidos nunca, NUNCA. De hecho Roma le mira con cara completa de DAFAQ, no sabía que mi cuerpo fuera capaz de hacer eso.

—Creo que _Germania_ está DROGADO —declara Britania.

Germania, que lo nota, se lleva las manos a la cara y sigue temblando de la risa, intentando calmarse, niega a Britania con una mano tosiendo un poco para recuperar la compostura.

—Ehh... ¿Germania? —interrumpe Helena, mirando a Roma de reojo y luego a Germania otra vez.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —serio otra vez. Aun se le escapa un poco la sonrisa—. Lo lamento.

En un rápido movimiento, Roma empuja a Germania de los hombros hasta estrellarlo contra el refrigerador. Es decir, no le da un empujón... empuja y camina con él hasta que se estrella contra el refrigerador. Germania parpadea mirándole fijamente.

—¡Sé quién eres! —asegura el romano.

Helena mira preocupada a Galia y Britania otra vez, que están flipando sin entender un pimiento. El germano entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Chicos, chicos... ¿qué demonios está pasando con ustedes? —protesta la griega.

—¿Por qué no os coméis las _creppes_ y dejáis que _Rom_ y yo hablemos un segundo en privado? —pide Germania buscando la mano de Roma.

—¡Él dice que soy yo! —un comentario que claramente aclara todas las dudas, Roma. Le fulmina dejando que le tome de la mano.

Helena asiente, como si tuviera otra opción, sin estar muy convencida. Se sienta enfrente de las otras dos chicas. Germania tira de él para llevárselo de ahí y antes de salir le susurra a Helena "todo está más o menos raro, pero no pasa nada".

Helena difiere en la parte del "más o menos".

El sajón guía al romano hasta el cuarto que comparten y sonríe, mirándole.

—Joder... esto es raro —suelta en latín y se acerca a tocarle sin reparo en lo absoluto. El romano le quita de encima, sacudiéndose las manos y mirándole (y pensando que en efecto lo es).

— _Rom?_

—Shh, no me quites —protesta y sonríe—. Claro que soy yo, ¿quién más voy a ser? —vuelve a tomarle el pelo.

—¡Por ODÍN! —susurra relajándose un poquito, otra vez medio quitándole para que no le toque el pelo—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Deja de apartarme —vuelve a protestar—. Ni idea, una de esas modernidades, espero. Me encanta —le hunde la mano en el pelo y le acaricia la barba con la otra.

—Deja de tocarme como si fuera caballo —protesta—, ya es un milagro que no me haya rasurado. ¿Qué hago en tu cuerpo? ¡No me gusta! Es... ¡tonto! Y además pasan cosas... Egipto...

—No te toco como si fueras un caballo, así es como me siento a mí mismo —baja la mano en automático a mirar en sus pantalones—. Te ha hecho eso ahí, ¿eeeh?

Pega un salto, le empuja y se sonroja y piensa que es MUY extraño sonrojarse por... tocarse... a sí mismo... esto es extraño.

—¡No me ha hecho nada! Bueno sí, me dio una cachetada.

—Claaaaro. Y yo soy idiota —se ríe. Roma gruñe un poco, que no le sale bien con este cuerpo... por cierto, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues sí que te dio una cachetada y... bueno, también... —se calla un instante, dando a entender y apretando los ojos—, y tú eres un imbécil y te detesto.

—No me frunzas así el ceño que me van a salir arrugaaaaas —protesta muerto de risa.

—¡Deja de reírte que te ves como un bobo! —protesta el de vuelta—, y ponte algo de ropa que yo no circulo por ahí así como estás tú.

—Vale, vale... vamos a cooperar —se quita el delantal y se pasa una mano por el pecho, mirándose a sí mismo. El romano se sonroja menos de lo habitual, en realidad... porque bueno... es que se ha sonrojado bastante más al espejo.

—¿Cooperar cómo?

—Mira qué guapo eres —asegura embobándose un poquito y luego sacude la cabeza.

—No soy guapo, idiota —hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poquito—. Deja de hacerme decir estas cosas... ¿le hiciste algo a mi cuerpo, por cierto? Seguro te toqueteaste al espejo o alguna imbecilidad.

—No, pero todas las chicas están bastante insatisfechas contigo, así que van a ir a por ti como lobas tarde o temprano... —sonríe y le mira—. Quítate esa ropa YA.

Roma parpadea.

—¿Insatisfechas con qué? ¿Con... tigo? Van a venir... ¿contigo migo o contigotigo? —pregunta mirándole el pelo que tiene un poco mas peinado que antes—. Por todos los dioses, ¡¿qué te hiciste en el pelo?!

—Con... en realidad, no lo sé —se ríe—. Esto es complicado.

—¿Cómo se arregla? —pregunta acercándose a él, quitándose la camiseta y lanzándosela a la cara.

—¿Lo de las chicas? Bueno, unos besos y algo de sexo suele arreglar esa clase de problemas —sigue riéndose poniéndose él la camiseta.

— _Nein_ , como me devuelves mi cuerpo y dejas de hacerme quedar mal con ellas... ¿con quién fuiste? ¿O no es eso lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué dices que están insatisfechas?

—Ah... sí vienen contigo... ahora. Por favor, ve con mucho cuidado o te vas a meter en un BUEN LIO —pide—. Mejor que no hagas... nada.

—Aja... claro, ahora quieres que no haga NADA. Fantástico... tú vas con mi cuerpo por ahí haciendo lo que te sale de las bolas, yendo a desayunar desnudo... ¿y yo no hago nada no sea que tu cuerpo se meta en líos? Mira qué cómodo —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—No, yo sabré arreglarlo, pero... créeme que tú no estás preparado, ni tienes por qué aguantarlo. Conste que yo te he advertido —se encoge de hombros, haciendo un gesto para que se quite los pantalones y calzoncillos y se los pase.

—Ah, ahora me tratas de idiota —protesta un poco bajándose los pantalones y vacilando un segundo antes de pensar que es él mismo... se baja también los calzoncillos y se sonroja al mirarse a sí mismo.

—Me cago en la puta... tu verga es más grande que la mía ahora.

—Que sepas que Egipto estaba ridículamente feliz pensando que estaba enfadado contigo... y tenía planeado que tú y ella se quedaran juntos... y te consoló como niño pequeño que... —se detiene —, no es verdad, MI verga ahora es... esta verga es más pequeña que esta.

—Espera, ¿que Egipto qué?

—Tenía un plan de no sé qué de guardar el secreto... ya le dije que le voy a contar a Helena.

—¡Nah, eso no! ¡Lo otro!

—¿Que pretendía quedarse contigo si yo te dejaba? —pregunta cubriéndose las regiones vitales un poco, sonrojadito.

—¡No! ¡Me consoló! —le mira poniéndose los calzoncillos—. Jo, es tan mona cuando hace eso... ¡y me lo perdí! —tan desconsolado. Roma se cruza de brazos, celosillo—. No la habrás hecho enfadar, ¿verdad? —se pone los pantalones.

—¡Es tan buena contigo! Y te consuela y me llama imbécil y dice que soy... ¿qué es lo que dijo? Un... mentecato insensible y a ti te abraza y te chupa ahí abajo, ¡la detesto!

— _Sic_ y espero que siga haciéndolo, así que no la hagas enfadar —pide el cínico y le mira sonriendo. El latino frunce el ceño y le fulmina.

—La detesto... a ella no la detestaba tanto, peor ahora la detesto un montón, porque además con las otras... al menos yo también, pero Egipto... la detesto.

—Si te consuela, ella es la más difícil de las cuatro.

—No, no me consuela... porque de las cuatro es la que hace mejor ciertas cosas. Y que va a ser difícil, si te habla bonito y te llega toda pintada y se mueve... y... te adora —ojos en blanco, había olvidado todos los problemas de celos de Germania.

—Oh, todo eso me lo he ganado a base de esfuerzo, amor mío, no es gratis.

Roma le mira a los ojos, serio y el germano le sonríe.

—A ti también te detesto, deberías dejar que se largara con Helena y ya.

—Tú procura no acércate a ella —se le acerca—. ¿Cómo me hago con el pelo?

—Dame ropa y te arreglo el pelo —propone—. Y tú procura no portarte como tú, sino como yo.

—Ya tienes ropa suficiente. Mira qué culo que tengo, mi hijo lo saco de mí.

—No tengo NADA de ropa más allá de calcetines. Estás idiota si crees que voy a ir por el mundo así... —murmura yendo al armario de Roma a buscar ALGO que ponerse... saca las primeras dos cosas que encuentra.

—Vale, vale, yo te visto —le detiene el sajón, corriendo—. Y tengo que arreglarte el pelo y la barba también... —y las cremas que me dio Francia y que nadie sabe que uso te las voy a ahorrar, piensa para sí.

—No vas a arreglarme ningún pelo ni ninguna barba, te lo aseguro, ¿qué tiene de malo esta ropa? —los metrosexuales latinos.

—Si no me dejas que te arregle como quiero voy a ir desnudo y empalmado el resto del día.

—Y yo voy a hacer que todas tus chicas te dejen —le mira con el ceño fruncido acercándose a él de igual manera—, que ya bastante tentado estoy.

—Créeme que si haces eso te llevarás la peor parte y no servirá de nada —busca dentro del armario.

—¿Por qué me llevaré la peor parte? Y claro que serviría, finalmente dejaríamos de tener ESE problema.

—Porque ninguna de ellas es como tú —le pasa unos calzoncillos y una camisa.

—¿Cómo que como yo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose los calzoncillos antes que nada.

—Si yo te dijera a ti que te dejo y ya no quiero verte, aceptarías mi palabra sin lidiar demasiado y te irías para mantener tu orgullo firme y sanar tu corazón tú solo.

—¿Y ellas se quedarían aquí a suplicarte? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—No. Helena se moriría de la risa, Britania te GRITARÍA por horas, Galia no lo entendería y tendrías que pasar horas explicándole... y Egipto te montaría la escena más épicamente tragicómica de la historia de la humanidad.

Roma parpadea y arruga un poco la nariz mientras Germania por fin encuentra los pantalones que le gustan y sonríe tendiéndoselos.

—No hay manera... —murmura para sí de mala gana, terminando de abrocharse la camisa y sintiendo un agujero en el estómago, toma los pantalones y se le humedecen un poco los ojos.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo antes de que esto acabe —suelta el sajón.

El latino se sorbe un poquito los mocos y le mira un poco agobiado, limpiándose un ojo, descolocado por estar todo lloricoso así de fácil. Al parecer esto del drama también es una cosa hormonal.

— _W-Was?_ —levanta las cejas Roma. Germania le mira desconsolado al notar que llora.

—¡Oh dios mío! —le abraza—. No llores, igual te quiero mucho a ti, eres muy, muy importante y no quiero cortar contigo para nada.

—Pues yo no sé qué es lo que... —sorbe un poquito los mocos sintiendo extrañamente bastante consuelo con el abrazo—, pasa, es... sólo que me has dicho que tampoco puedo cortar con ellas y eso hace que no... No haya manera... —sollocito—, y yo no quiero llorar, ¡es idiota llorar por eso porque te odio!

—De verdad que te quiero mucho, mi amor. Escucha esto es... ahora puedes verlas a ellas como yo y quizás puedas entender por qué y cómo funciona todo, ¿vale? —le limpia un poco los ojos—. Es por mi cuerpo, soy sumamente sensible a todo, ya lo verás, tú apenas reaccionas con nada.

—No duré nada con Egipto tampoco —saca el labio de abajo y echa otra lagrimita, un poco rebasado con este estúpido cuerpo incomprensible, ¡de verdad no tiene IDEA de por qué está llorando! Es decir... _WTF_ —, no me gusta tampoco que todos te quieran tanto, lo odio.

—¡OH! ¡Eso es vergonzoso! —protesta un poco y ni siquiera se sonroja—. Cálmate, ven, vamos a lavarte la cara.

—No sé por qué lloro... ¿qué coño le pasa a tu estúpido cuerpo? —protesta un poco más pasional que de costumbre, dejando que tire de él hacia el lavabo.

—Y espera... ¿cuánto dices que hace de lo de Egipto?

—Pues... yo qué se... ¿media hora?

—¿Y te corriste del todo?

Roma le mira de reojo. Germania le mira fijamente.

—Pues... normal. Como... habitualmente... bueno, es que esa mujer algo hace con la lengua…

—Vale. No tienes ni idea. Si te corriste poco o MUCHÍSIMO, se te debería despertar la necesidad sexual en unos quince minutos más a lo sumo. Si sólo fue moderado, puedes aguantar hasta un par de horas antes de volver a tener ganas.

El latino parpadea porque... es que no había pensado en ello. Germania se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quince minutos... más? ¿Cada hora quieres tirarte a alguien?

—Eso es sólo cuando es muy satisfactorio o muy poco, cuando es normal tarda más... y no sé de qué te sorprendes.

Roma le mira, serio, pensando unos segundos.

—¿Después de hacerlo conmigo cada cuanto quieres? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco.

—Depende del día, de la postura, de mi nivel de cansancio y de estrés y de ganas que tuviera y... hay muchas cosas a valorar, no es un reloj.

El moreno frunce el ceño.

—Seguro después de con Egipto a los quince minutos quieres hacerlo otra vez —sí, Roma, casi tienes un cuerpo de mujer premenstrual para términos habituales de Germania.

—Bueno, ella lo hace muy bien, pero hay MUCHAS otras cosas que me gustan. ¡Ah! Y ten cuidado al pasarte las manos por el pelo. Ven, siéntate a la taza —va a por las tijeras.

—Ya, claro... ahora resulta que te gusta más con todos los demás —sigue en su dramita, le mira de reojo—. ¿Qué con el pelo?

El rubio se le acerca y mete las manos localizando los rulos, sin tirar aun.

—Ahora no pasará demasiado, porque hace muy poco, pero a medida que empieces a tener de nuevo apetito sexual y este se incremente, esto es más y más letal. Y son tres, ¿vale?

Roma le mira por encima del hombro sin tener idea de qué habla.

—¿Letal? —pregunta levemente emocionado con descubrir algo letal.

—Metafóricamente, me refiero a que su efecto es más fuerte. Este es uno —tira un poco de uno.

—Mmm... Ohh... —traga saliva sintiendo claramente un flujo rápido de sangre hacia el sur.

—Bien, como este hay dos más y son casi indetectables salvo porque son más largos que el resto. Como se te ocurra cortármelos te corto las pelotas —así de simple y llano. Y SERIO.

—¿Por qué habría de cortártelos? Y por qué... es que yo no sabía de ellos —se pasa una mano por el pelo. (Pero es que porque pensaría en cortárselos... XD)

—Porque cuando tienes REALMENTE muchas ganas y pasas la mano por el pelo y pillas uno por error y no te ayuda EN NADA... se te pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad, créeme.

—Vale, vale... no cortamos nada. Espero que esto se arregle antes de que tenga la posibilidad de querer cortarlos, siendo honesto —le mira de reojo—. ¿Algo más?

—Pues... —le mira unos instantes a los ojos fijamente mientras le recorta la barba pensando en que hay un millón de cosas más como las cosquillas que tiene en casi todo el cuerpo o como no respira bien del todo con la nariz por el tabique desviado, o como tiene más fuerza en la mano izquierda o como es que su pie derecho es más grande... esa clase de cosas. Cosas que seguro Germania podría recitarle igual de su parte, en realidad—. Creo que el resto ya lo aprenderás.

—¿Por qué dices que podría meterme en líos con las chicas? ¿Vamos a... decirles?—pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Se lo diré a Helena. Las demás no sé si se lo crean. Quizás más adelante...

—Helena... bien. ¿Y qué pretendes, que me porte como tú?

—Pues no es como que no me conozcas, sonríe, sé amable y... insisto, mejor no te les acerques mucho de cualquier manera.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Ser un amargado y serio —frunce el ceño.

—¡Yo no soy un amargado! —protesta frunciendo el ceño también—. Sólo te advierto que si te veo acercarte a ellas y hacer imbecilidades voy a hacerlas yo también.

— _Germaniae_ , insisto. Si te digo que no te les acerques mucho... es por ti, no por mí.

—Deja de tratarme como idiota. ¿Qué va a pasarme? ¿Qué haces tú tan maravilloso que no pueda hacer yo?

—Soportar las broncas. Por todo. Hay un equilibrio y cualquier cosa que haga puede desbalancearlo y un desbalanceo implica una bronca.

—Es que lo que no soporto es que tú pretendas hacer lo que se te da la gana y quieras que yo no lo haga —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados—, ya NO lo hiciste en la mañana, por ejemplo... tú mismo rompiste MI equilibrio bajando desnudo.

—Bien, ve con ellas, haz lo que quieras —se encoge de hombros—. Pero ya te llevaste una cachetada esta mañana según me has dicho. Egipto a mí no me ha cacheteado en su vida.

Roma frunce el ceño, porque claro... él es siempre el idiota que no sabe tratar a la gente... ¡a Egipto no le había hecho nada más que hablarle en sajón! Se cruza de brazos.

—Odio este sitio y odio tu cuerpo.

Y Germania acaba de recortarle lo que quiere, se acerca y le besa. Y Roma de verdad no QUIERE reaccionar, pero creo que es inevitable... Aun cuando es raro. Porque además el sajón SABE cómo hacerlo. Así que ahí está otra vez soltando un gemidito inevitable mientras las regiones vitales saludan al público.

—¡Dios! ¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando te beso? —protesta separándose. El latino le mira sin entender—. ¡Eres una piedra! Apenas si hay sabores, texturas... el estomago... no pasa nada, ni el corazón ni la temperatura ni... ¡nada!

Sigue mirándole, bastante serio. De hecho MUY serio, como siempre.

—Y aún así, tú te las arreglas para hacerme sentir algo —responde el moreno.

—Joder...

Roma hace los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías pensar más en eso... es bastante que aún sintiendo como dices que siento... pasen ciertas cosas —frunce el ceño y traga saliva al notar que Germania le mira de reojo y le sonríe—. ¿Cómo sientes tú? No he notado esas texturas y todas esas cosas del estómago.

—El contexto ayuda —se encoge de hombros. El latino frunce el ceño y lo piensa un poco.

—¿Crees que pueda ir a besar a... Galia, por ejemplo?

— _Sic_.

—Aunque...

—¿Aja?

—Mmm... —se revuelve un poquito—. Bueno, quizás no sea lo mismo... Es decir, con Egipto pasó pero... Bueno fue muy intenso y raro, pero a Egipto no la quiero nada.

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Pero Galia... No es lo mismo que... Bueno —vacila un poquito más—, creo que no voy a averiguarlo.

—¿POR?

—Es decir, es que puedo besarla para ver cómo te besa ella a ti... Pero no voy a averiguar así cómo es que yo...

—¿Cómo es que tú?

—Olvídalo... ¿Ya acabaste?

—Mmmm... _sic_. Guapísimo —besito. Ojos en blanco latinos, se levanta.

— _Verdammt_... ¡Ahora eres más alto que yo!

—¡No tanto! —protesta y se sienta.

—Lo bastante —frunce el ceño tomando un peinecito del baño y empezando a deshacerle los nudos—. ¿Necesitas que te diga algo de mi cuerpo?

—Nah, sé dónde tocarlo para que se le levante, lo he hecho infinidad de veces —risas.

Hace los ojos en blanco y le da un jalón en el pelo. A Germania se le mueve un poco la cabeza, pero apenas si le duele como para protestar.

—Por Odín, ¿cómo lograste anudarte el pelo ASÍ? —protesta un poco —. ¿Ya te dieron ganas de fumar?

—¿De fumar? Lo que tengo es hambre. Creo. No estoy seguro, no siento nada.

—Mmm... ¿Cómo que no sientes nada?

—Pues... es que no siento nada —se mete la mano a los pantalones a por su asunto pensando que eso será más sensible.

—¿Puedes dejar de tocarte... ahí abajo, _bitte_? —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¿No sientes qué? ¿Hambre?

—Es que ni siquiera tocando tu verga se siente demasiado, ¿sabes? ¡Es como huy! Y ya está. Todo en general es como "ay, una pequeña molestia..."

—Bueno, será que tengo un cuerpo más normal que no está GRITANDO DRAMÁTICAMENTE cada cosita que siente... O lloriqueando —protesta de vuelta.

—Eh, los lloros no son culpa suya, eres tú que te sientes mal, ¡él sólo lo exterioriza para que puedas arreglarlo!

—Nunca he tenido que llorar como chica para arreglar nada —mentiiira.

—Es fácil cuando ni siquiera tienes glándulas lagrimales.

—¿Vas a empezar tú también con eso? —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y el rubio se ríe.

—He notado que la risa no va con el cuerpo.

—Eso va a ser un problema.

—Aunque ya me duele la cara y el estómago, creo. Debe ser por la falta de costumbre... lo cual me dice que la amargura es una cosa tuya mental. Siempre pensé que quizás tenías alguna herida que te dolía.

—¿Herida... física? —pregunta, alzando las cejas y el germano asiente—. ¡No tengo ninguna amargura! Sólo soy serio —protesta. Germania se ríe de nuevo.

—Vale, vale, eres serio. Trataré de ser serio. Pero no hagas cosas raras conmigo que me entra la risa.

—A ti te entra la risa por todo, _Rom_.

—Pues es que... —se gira y le hace cosquillas.

—Waaaaah! _Nei_... Ahhhh! —se ríe sin poder evitarlo y al rubio se le pega la risa y le hace más—. _Nein neeeeeeeein!_ ¡Paraaaaa!

Germania se detiene, sonriendo. El latino se sigue riendo un poco más, sin poder evitarlo… frunce el ceño a pesar de ello.

—Intenso, ¿verdad?

—Intenso... _Ja_... —resopla—, eso no me pasa a mí.

—Lo sé —sonríe.

—¡Pues así es fácil reírse tontamente todo el tiempo!

—¡Nunca dije que me costara! —se ríe.

—¡Pero me críticas porque a mí me cuesta!

—Pues es que ahora soy tú y tampoco me cuesta.

Roma suspira.

—Quizás sólo es cuestión de que tú me amargas.

El sajón le mira desconsolado ahora, haciendo que Roma sonría un poquito de lado.

A lo que Germania hace morritos y sonríe un poco otra vez.

—Te ves TREMENDAMENTE ridículo haciendo eso en... Mi cuerpo. Deja de hacerlo —le ordena. El germano se vuelve a morir de risa y se vuelve al espejo volviendo a hacerlo—. ¡Deja de hacerlo! —le pega un puñetacito.

—¡Oh! También he notado eso, tienes el umbral del dolor mucho más lejos que yo.

—Tú eres un chillón —aún no lo había notado, sinceramente, se pellizca un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—¡Eso explica porque tú pareces tan duro!

—¡No parezco duro, soy duro! —alega.

—Venga, vamos a desayunar —intento de palmada al culo que va a la espalda porque no calcula la diferencia de alturas bien todavía.

—Vamos a desayunar que a mí me rugen las tripas, en realidad... y tengo sed también —indica frunciendo un poco el ceño—. DEJA de hacer esas cosas estando en mi cuerpo.

—Hazlas tú —le guiña el ojo.

Roma gruñe un poquito antes de girarse a mirarle... soltar una cosa parecida a una risa y darle una palmada demasiado fuerte en el culo.

—Uf... —se ríe.

—No me sale ser pervertido e idiota como tú —sonríe un poco y levanta una mano para tocarle el brazo, luego vacila un poco pensando que es extraño tocarse a sí mismo así. Baja la mano de nuevo—. Vamos.

—Es muy fácil, no me estás dando un azote porque me he portado mal, es más parecido a una palmadita a la espalda... sólo que implica un cierto deseo sexual, por eso ahí abajo. Mira —se lo hace a él... recreándose un poco más de lo adecuado.

Roma se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales porque además... es que este cuerpo reacciona al menos un poquito... ¡a cualquier cosa! Incluso a la palmadita.

—Ah, sí... eso pasa. Te gusta que te toquen. Te gusta mucho. Más vale que empieces a desinhibirte o a aprender a controlarte.

—Empiezo a pensar que tu situación es aún peor de lo que siempre pensé... —asegura. Germania sonríe—. Vamos a ver si consigo controlarme... —murmura haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que salga del cuarto delante de él.

—Siempre he sido una víctima de la incomprensión —se ríe saliendo.

—Tú nunca has sido una víctima de nada, _Rom_ , te lo aseguro... —concluye saliendo tras él.

* * *

 _Cuerpo de Roma: Manual de instrucciones de uso. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Helena suspira, mirándoles salir y luego girándose a las otras dos.

—¿Están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?

—Yo creo que a Germania le quedaba bien el pelo así —gracias por participar, Galia.

— _Yes_ , sí estamos viendo lo que estás viendo... casi que se necesita no tener ojos para no verlo —responde Britania aún bastante WTF con toda la escena.

— _Rome_ debe estar triste... ¿no os ha dicho qué le pasa? —pregunta la gala.

—Eh... a mí me gusta más suelto y bien peinado —Helena le sonríe a Galia un poco, pero se muerde el labio preocupada—. Están raros... los dos, no sé si se pelearon o algo. No, tú viste lo que nos dijo... está mucho más comunicativo Germania que él, incluso, lo cual es RARÍSIMO.

—En realidad, cuando Germania ha venido a despertarme ha sido muy raro —suelta la rubia. Las dos, a quienes TAMBIÉN ha ido a despertar, se giran a mirarla. Britania se sonroja.

—¿Por? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta Helena con curiosidad.

—Que ayer tuvimos sexo y no me acordaba. Es raro porque siempre me acuerdo y es verdad que no me acuerdo.

Britania levanta las cejas y se sonroja aún más.

—¡Ohhh! Te ha dicho... ¡oh! A-A mí... eh... —dice Britania y Helena la mira ahora a ella, frunciendo el ceño—, a mí me ha dicho lo mismo. Y yo no... Me acuerdo porque no pasó, porque nunca pasa —agrega muy tarde.

—¿Cuándo? —la mira.

—¿Cuando qué? ¿Me dijo? Cuando desperté... abrí los ojos y estaba dormido a mi lado —susurra avergonzadita—, ni siquiera sé cuando se metió a mi cama.

— _Non_ , a mí me ha dicho que ha dormido conmigo.

Helena levanta las cejas.

—Pues conmigo ha venido en la mañana, recién despertado, completamente histérico a gritar a mi cama.

Galia la mira. Para cuando entra Egipto con cara de malas pulgas, porque además, Roma ha tenido fiesta pero no le han devuelto el favor, directa a la cafetera. Britania levanta las cejas y de alguna manera se tranquiliza un poco al pensar que no es que no se acuerde, sino que REALMENTE parece no haber pasado.

—¡Pero no entiendo porqué ir a decirnos a todas lo mismo, es bastante absurdo! —protesta Britania frunciendo el ceño e ignorando a Egipto. Helena le sonríe al verla llegar y se gira a ella.

—Buenos días, cielo... —la saluda notando desde ya que está de mala leche.

—No me vengas con buenos días y ve a arreglar al niño —sí, cuando Roma se porta mal se convierte en el niño y es problema y culpa de Helena.

—A mí me sorprende más que se nos haya metido en la cama... nunca lo había hecho antes, siempre hay que estirarle —sigue Galia.

—A arreglarle... veo que tú también lo has notado entonces. Justo estamos discutiendo eso de Germania... pero _Romi_ casi no ha hablado siquiera ¿Qué ha pasado? No habrán peleado, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

Britania se sonroja más porque a ella sí que se le mete en la cama y sin avisar... ¿por qué será, Britanita? Pero nunca así a media noche como para despertar... como hoy, esta es la primera vez, sin duda.

—Es posible. Estoy muy harta de él, de verdad. Un buen golpe a ver si se despierta es lo que yo le daba, menudo imbécil. Ni siquiera sé qué ha hecho esta vez.

—Está actuando extraño... parece más contento en realidad y bastante sonriente —se corre un lugar para que Egipto se siente a su lado, notando que está realmente molesta. Ella lo hace con la taza de café en las manos.

—¡Ah, encima el imbécil se alegra!

—No, pero no está normal... ¿ _Romi_ qué te dijo? ¿Están enfadados? ¿Él está triste o algo? —pregunta Helena preocupada, acariciándole la pierna.

—Sí, parece triste, pero no estoy segura. Está extraño, no he entendido casi nada y eso es raro porque él es transparente conmigo.

Helena se humedece los labios porque prácticamente ni siquiera la ha volteado a ver... y sin duda tenía una expresión extraña, seria, el ceño fruncido... una de esas que casi no se le ven nunca a menos de que algo grave pase.

—¿Pero qué te dijo? ¿Qué es lo que has entendido?

Egipto la mira de reojo, para que no sea tan evidente que hace equipo con ella y bufa bebiendo un poco de café. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Transparente contigo... es transparente con todos —murmura entre dientes.

—Nada más para empezar, cuando se ha despertado estaba hablando en ese idioma idiota sajón.

Helena levanta la mano y le hace un suave cariño a Egipto en el hombro.

—También vino aquí hablando en sajón... y Germania llegó en la mañana a mi cama hablando en Latín —hace notar, asintiendo—. Y... en lo demás, ¿todo normal?

La egipcia la mira con una mirada de "NO te voy a contestar a eso", que es suficiente como para que Helena levante las cejas, porque habitualmente Egipto no tiene problemas para hacer notar lo bien que la pasó en la cama con Roma que sólo la quiere a ella.

—Ohh... bueno, eso es lo más fácil de solucionar —le susurra cerrándole un ojo—. Germania ha preparado _creppes_ , ¿quieres que te ponga una?

—No. Ha ido bien como siempre —responde para las otras dos.

Britania, que en realidad suele ignorar bastante lo que dice Egipto hace los ojos en blanco pensando que en realidad el problema es Germania, no tanto Roma. Quizás hayan peleado o algo así, lo cual no es necesariamente inconveniente.

—Pues... quizás el problema sólo es que Germania está extraño —se encoge de hombros la británica mirando a Egipto—, por lo que vimos aquí parecían discutir... aunque _Rome_ sí que parecía que le habían pegado en la cabeza o que estaba haciendo una broma. Ya saben cómo es... eso o se quedó asqueado y confundido por acostarse contigo y por eso bajó así.

—¿Envidia ya de buena mañana? —suelta Egipto para Britania.

—La más mínima —responde la británica —, al menos conmigo no se pone de malas.

—Eso demuestra lo que le importas.

—Tampoco me habla en sajón. ¿Te llamó Germania también y por eso estás de malitas? —insiste sonriendo maliciosa.

—No, nunca se le ocurriría hacerme lo que te hace a ti.

—A mí no me llama Germania —asegura Britania frunciendo el ceño un poquito.

—Dime qué más cosas extrañas hizo —interrumpe Helena lo que parece ser un intercambio interminable de palabras, levantándose con una mano en el hombro de Egipto.

—No se puede hablar con mentes tan cerradas en la sala.

Britania bufa.

—Pues no deberías hablar nunca, entonces, siendo que estás siempre tú misma presente en tus conversaciones —murmura.

—Ven a elegir tu _creppe_... —propone Helena a la egipcia, acariciándole un poco el cuello.

—Ni siquiera saben pillar una indirecta —Egipto se vuelve a Helena.

—No voy a largarme, lárgate tú si quieres hablar en secreto —sigue Britania cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Galia de reojo. Egipto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, por qué no vas tú que no te tiras a ninguno de los dos a ver qué les pasa, tú que eres tan lista y les conoces tan bien.

—¿Para que tú puedas contarles por qué te puso de malitas _Rome_ ayer? —hace falsos morritos—, sabes... estoy tentada a esta vez a ir a buscarles, quizás incluso _Rome_ me cuente lo que ha pasado contigo.

—¡Estás tentada! ¡Como si tuvieras alguna posibilidad de que te cuenten!

—Claro que tengo posibilidades de que me cuenten... Se ve también que tú estás ansiosa por contar tus tragedias, casi me estás suplicando que porfitas me vaya para que no pueda burlarme de tus problemas —sonríe un poco.

—No planeo contar ninguna tragedia. De hecho, mejor, no vayas, esperemos a que ellos lleguen y así lo vemos todas.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué quieres que me vaya? —pregunta levantándose—, en general no tienes ningún reparo en contarme cómo es que te lo pasas según tú fantásticamente bien con _Rome_... sólo el hecho de que estés tan interesada en... oh, mira quien cambió de táctica. _No, thank you_... de verdad que puedo irme y dejar que Helena te consuele.

—Huye como un perro. No te des la vuelta que se te ve la cola entre las piernas.

—Mira, zorra... vuelves a llamarme así —la señala. Egipto sonríe, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —protesta Helena mirando a Egipto más seria que de costumbre—, ven a decirme cómo viste a _Romi_ , ahora.

—Ya te he dicho cómo le vi, está... no triste, pero no sonríe. No estoy segura.

La griega tira un poquito de ella para alejarse de la mesa aun con el pretexto de las crepes. Se acerca a la barra y toma un par poniéndolas en platos.

—¿Te insinuó si se había o no se había peleado con Germania? Él me dijo que me contaría hoy en la noche qué había pasado —murmura mientras Britania protesta entre dientes y vuelve a sentarse.

—Estaba especialmente posesivo con él, pero no me dijo que es lo que había sucedido.

Helena se lo piensa un poco y frunce el ceño.

—No me cuadra con que Germania esté de buen humor, yendo a despertar a todo el mundo, metiéndose en la cama de todas e inventándose una historia de que tuvieron sexo anoche pero no se acuerdan... —valora.

Egipto levanta una ceja porque de esa no se había enterado.

—Quizás se pelearon realmente fuerte... _Romi_ está enfadado y por eso no sonríe y... a Germania se le botó la canica y está haciendo cosas realmente extrañas como cocinar e inventarse historias sexuales con toda la casa. No sería lo habitual...

—Es decir, están actuando justo al revés —suelta la egipcia. Helena parpadea porque eso... es una teoría extraña, pero no tan descabellada —. No sé porqué lo hacen, pero eso estás diciendo, ahora _Rome_ es el enfadado y el bobo el feliz.

—Están hablando idiomas invertidos... y están actuando extraño. _Romi_ como si fuera Germania... ¡y Germania —levanta las cejas—, no tenía idea de que fuera tan buen actor!

—¿Crees que sea alguna broma de _Romí_ o algo?

—Suena posible —asiente—, aunque me... sorprendería de Germania. Es que no le has visto, pero estaba sólo en delantal, ni siquiera se ha sonrojado —sigue dafaq. La egipcia levanta una ceja—. Y... me ha dicho que me contaría y me ha mirado a los ojos... y todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Tú cómo has visto a _Romi?_ ¿Podría ser él actuando de Germania?

—No conozco a Germania... ni ganas, pero no se ha reído ni una sola vez.

—Germania estuvo riéndose... Pero no un poquito, a carcajadas —la mira a los ojos.

—Pues no tiene gracia.

Helena sigue pensando, frunciendo un poquito el ceño, con una teoría completamente descabellada. Levanta la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, lamentando un poco que Egipto no conozca tan bien a Germania como para poderle confirmar lo que piensa.

—¿Te... acostaste con él? —le pregunta y Egipto aparta la mirada—. Él se lo pierde —susurra acariciándole el brazo—, quizás sea mejor que no le hagas mucho caso hoy y ya, hablaré con él y le reñiré un poco, ¿vale?

—Ya veremos, no me gusta por mucha broma que sea.

—Te ves especialmente sensual cuando estás enfadada, ¿sabes? —sonríe un poco, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura.

La egipcia se sonroja un poco y la mira de reojo. Helena deja sobre la barra el plato que estaba sirviendo, se le acerca más y con esa mano empieza a subirle la falda, acariciándole la pierna.

—Incluso estoy pensando en dejar que te enojes aún más con _Romi_... más Egipto para mí —caída de párpados a la mitad cuando consigue tocarle el muslo con la mano.

La aparta un poco, nerviosita, porque no es que no tenga ganitas. La griega sonríe, mirando a las otras dos chicas por encima del hombro, soltándola un poquito de la cintura, pero sin dejar que le quite la mano del muslo. Se reacomoda un poco e incluso sube un poco más la mano, moviéndola hacia la cara interna.

—La perspectiva me favorece —comenta.

—No en la cocina —protesta un poco.

—¿Por qué no? Tu amiga Britania no se enteraría... —sube más la mano, con suavidad, hasta tocarle las bragas—, si guardas el suficiente silencio... ohhh... ¡por Afrodita, estás empapada!

La empuja ahora sí porque ha dicho eso en voz alta. Hombre si ha sido un susurrito... bueno, como sea, no lo escucha Britania, pero igual la empuja.

—Vamos al cuarto —propone, dejando que la quite.

Egipto la mira sin oponerse, pero sin acceder, cuando Germania entra a la cocina. Helena se gira a la puerta, levantando una ceja sin moverse.

—Mira quien vuelve... —murmura cuando Roma entra tras él.

Egipto y Galia les miran. Roma mira alrededor, notoriamente nerviosito y hace un esfuerzo por intentar sonreír... le sale una cosa extraña.

—Ya han acabado de ju... —Helena se detiene con una ceja arriba.

—Ya está todo resuelto —gruñe Germania y trata de quedarse al margen.

— _S-Sic, sic_... todo resuelto. Eh... vinimos a desayunar —Roma se esfuerza por sonar alegre... y falla miserablemente

Germania le mira de reojo intentando no sonreír. Egipto se acerca a él y Roma traga saliva y la mira... vuelve a tratar de sonreír.

— _A-Ave_ , eh... querida... mía.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —le acaricia un poco la cara. Roma traga saliva y se sonroja.

—Me-Mejor...

Entrecierra los ojos mirándole y luego se vuelve a Helena, que sigue mirando a Roma con una ceja levantada, sin estar convencida. Mira a Germania otra vez. Este esconde la sonrisita en la taza de café, observando.

—No pareces mejor, en realidad... —asegura Helena.

—No os preocupéis tanto, es fuerte para necesitar tanto consuelo —asegura Germania.

—¿Tú cómo lo ves, cielo? —pregunta Helena mirando a Egipto.

—¡Dejen de revisarme todos como caballo! —protesta Roma.

—No estoy segura, hay algo mal.

—Ya veo, mira cómo protesta —sigue mirando a Germania de reojo. Germania la mira también.

—Egipto, no hay nada mal —asegura Roma nerviosito otra vez, recordando que tiene que hacer la piña. Levanta una mano, vacila un poco y se la pone en el hombro. Roma toca mucho, según él. Egipto le escruta.

—Britania iba a descubrir el problema —salen los cuernitos de la egipcia.

—Britania iba a ir a preguntarles cual era el problema y por qué razón estabas completamente de malas —la pelirroja da su versión.

—Por lo visto ella es la experta hablando contigo, _Rome_ —sigue Egipto.

—Según ella tú eres TRANSPARENTE con ella.

Germania levanta las cejas con eso.

—Quizás sólo deberían explicarnos los dos qué es lo que pasa... ninguna parece muy convencida —pide Helena tan tranquila.

—Es que no ocurre nada, no sé qué es lo que no os convence —insiste el rubio.

—Tú estás... no raro, rarísimo —asegura Britania para Germania, mirándole.

—¿Te parezco raro? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Has hecho cosas sospechosas y raras.

—¿Cuáles?

Britania se sonroja.

—Pues cosas... ¡lo de la mañana! No creas que no lo sabemos.

—¿Ya te has acordado?

—¡No, porque no pasó!

—¿Y cómo es que yo sí me acuerdo? —sonrisita... se le va la olla. Britania levanta las cejas.

—¡Y mírate la cara!

—Germaniaaaaa... —llama Helena.

Germania se sonroja y se echa un poco para atrás, dejando de sonreír. Roma hace exactamente como suele hacer siempre Germania que es mirar todo en silencio. Se humedece los labios y se gira con Egipto, con quien aun está enfadadillo, pero al parecer es la única opción que... ¡oh! ¡No es verdad! Se gira otra vez a mirar a Galia.

Egipto mira a Roma, todavía notando que está dejando a Germania coquetear con Britania. Y aunque no le molesta... es raro.

—¡Galia! —suelta Roma ahora sí un poco contento porque con ella es más fácil... se acerca hasta ella en dos zancadas, vacila un instante, se sonroja un poco... y se agacha a darle un beso.

El sajón mira a Helena aun nervioso y Galia le devuelve el beso a Roma tan feliz. Helena inclina la cabeza y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, da un pasito hacia él.

—Dime, Germania... —sonrisita de Helena—, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mmmien... —está mirando a Galia y Roma.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Eh? —la mira.

—Celoso... con el beso, digo yo... sólo falta que me bese a mí... —sonríe de lado.

—Ah,... _ja_ , _ja_... digo, _nein_ pfff —bufa con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos para contenerse de tocarla.

—Germania... ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste antier? —pregunta poniéndose seria, bajando un poco el tono de voz.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre _Romi_...

— _Nein_ , ¿qué te dije? —levanta una ceja. La chica se muerde el labio y pone cierta cara de preocupación.

—Sobre tu vuelta a vivir a Berlín... y cómo decírselo.

Germania tensa la espalda con eso y se le congela la expresión. Helena se muerde un poco más el labio tratando de mantenerse seria, sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer lo que está haciendo.

—¿Ya te acuerdas?

Germania piensa en eso... ¿iba en serio? ¿Era un farol para descubrirle? Helena era muy lista, podía ser un farol, si le decía que se acordaba y se lo había inventado, quedaría descubierto y le decía que no se acordaba pero era cierto...

—No sé de qué me hablas pero no quiero hablar de _Rom_ ahora —gruñe.

Helena sigue mirándole... apacible, pero con cierta preocupación en la mirada. Levanta una mano y se la pone en la mejilla. Él se humedece los labios mirándola a los ojos. La griega le sonríe, mirándole fijamente.

—Si no te beso, es porque es posible que Egipto se enfade... pero tengo una teoría —indica con suavidad.

—No me beses.

—Dame una razón...

—No te voy a devolver el beso —sonríe.

—Oh... ¿y eso por? —sonríe de vuelta acariciándole el labio de abajo con el pulgar.

El sajón le besa el pulgar cerrando los ojos. Helena inclina la cabeza y casi que hasta ronronea un poco.

—Egipto quiere que te castigue... —susurra. Germania aprieta los ojos y sonríe más—. Y tengo algunas cuantas ideas de cómo castigarte —baja el pulgar hasta su barbilla.

—Ah, _ja?_ —abre los ojos y carraspea un poco intentando dejar de sonreír.

—No sabía que fueras tan buen actor, Germania.

—Puedo ser aun MEJOR actor —asegura.

—Ah, sí... me parece que se necesitan DOS...

—¿Dos?

—Vamos a ver... Sorpréndeme siendo un mejor actor —vuelve al tema anterior mirando a Roma de reojo.

—Háblame de porqué está tan enfadada Egipto —pide, acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído.

—Te lo diría, pero vas a querer arreglarlo tú y sinceramente... yo quiero llevarme ese premio —le pone una mano en el pecho, sin empujarle, claro

—¿Yo? ¿Crees que a MÍ va a escucharme?

—En realidad... no. Parece que tú eres un imbécil —sonríe.

—Tremendamente inconveniente. ¿Lo ves?

Helena se ríe un poquito.

—Podría ser ÉL el premiado.

—¿No ibas a castigarme? —descruza los brazos y la toma de la cintura con esa naturalidad, ya sonriendo todo el tiempo, habiéndose olvidado... OOOOTRA VEZ.

—Duramente... — mano en las regiones vitales.

—¡Anda! Y sin juicio justo —sonríe más en primer momento y luego parpadea frunciendo el ceño.

—Sin juicio justo, así soy yo. ¡Oh! Mira quien frunce el ceño otra vez.

—Es que algo va mal...

—No me digas...

— _Non, non_ , es que... _merda!_

—¿Como lo hacen?

— _Merda, merda_ —sigue protestando, porque no protesta por eso, es decir, no protesta porque le haya descubierto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que te echo de menos y hace días que te voy detrás y ahora no puedo porque la puñetera verga de _Germaniae_ está MUERTA y me siento MUERTO.

—¿Cómo que su verga está muerta? —pregunta preocupadilla acariciándole la nuca —. Yo también te echo de menos pero...

—Ni siquiera le he tocado mientras nos vestíamos... y no sólo porque sea yo y... bueno, soy guapo, pero no me pongo a mí mismo. Simplemente no... No me apetece. Es decir, no que no me apetezca, sólo... no tengo ganas.

—Pero cómo no vas a tener... ¡claro que tienes! Germania casi siempre tiene ganas, ¿no?

—¡No lo sé! Quizás las tengo y no las siento, no siento nada.

—Nada de... ¿nada? ¿No sientes dolor? ¿O hambre? ¿O algo? —inclina la cabeza, extrañada y altamente interesada.

—Muy poco, es muy sutil...

—Pero... bueno, ¿y un beso?

—Lo mismo, apenas sabe a nada, ni... ni se remueve casi nada en el estomago, ni se me ponen los pelos de punta, ni se me funde el cerebro ni... nada. Creo que sólo he sentido un ligero aumento del ritmo cardiaco.

—¿A quién besaste? —pregunta después de pensárselo un poco.

—Pues a él... y a Britania y a Galia y a ti... bueno, aunque contigo no fue un BESO.

—No, lo mío fue un... ohhh... ¡eres tú el que me ha dicho _ich liebe dich!_ —cae en la cuenta, distrayéndose un segundo antes de volverse a enfocar en el tema—. Espera, es que... están intercambiados, ¿verdad? Eso dice al menos la evidencia... pero no es que tú sientas lo que siente él... ¿o sí?

—De alguna manera... estoy en su cuerpo, así que... siento como él lo hace, pero sigo siendo yo.

—¿Y con ningún beso has sentido NADA? —lo impresionante es que estén hablando de esto como hablarían del clima, sin flipar.

—Todos ha sido cosas muy sutiles.

—¿Quieres... besarme a mí? —pregunta un poco nerviosa... ¿y si de verdad no siente NADA...?

—Puedo probarlo —suspira un poco asustado también, para ser justos se ha separado a la mitad de los besos con Britania y Galia.

—Si no sientes nada haremos algo para arreglarlo —asegura mirándole a los ojos, seria. Germania asiente.

—Esto... es un poco raro —confiesa, porque los sentimientos que ella tiene por Roma... y por Germania, son completamente diferentes. Cierra los ojos.

—MUY raro —cierra los ojos y se acerca a besarla.

Egipto, que estaba peleando algo con Britania abre la boca mirándoles sin esperarse eso, porque aunque sabe que Helena hace esas cosas a veces... no suele hacerlas ASÍ con Germania.

Roma, por su parte, se ha separado unos segundos antes de Galia, FLIPANDO con el cuerpo de Roma. Galia frunce el ceño porque hoy todo el mundo se le va antes de tiempo. Si te sirve de consuelo, Galia, Roma está completamente empalmado contigo después del beso. Qué bonito. Pero es que "Roma" tampoco entiende.

Helena siente el beso extraño, claro está, pero sin duda nota a Roma detrás de los labios de Germania; se esfuerza por olvidarse de la piel suave y tersa en las mejillas de Germania, y el sabor que sin duda NO es el del romano, tratando de moverse como sabe que le gusta.

Germania se esfuerza por dejarse llevar, pero no es sólo el hecho de que ese cuerpo reaccione más, es que la mente de Roma está programada para contenerse de sentirlo TODO para, precisamente, no empalmarse cada vez que alguien le roza nada más.

Y no terminar como... "Roma" con Galia, que ahora está sentado a la mesa tratando de pensar cosas tristes y de controlarse un poco. Galia mira a Roma sin entender tampoco qué le ocurre, tiende una mano hacia él. Mano que Roma toma, un poco turbado y atemorizado de este cuerpo idiota.

—¿Yo de Germania? —levanta las cejas—, ehm... pues... lo quiero como a todos, aunque siempre le digo, como a todos, que lo quiero más que a todos —hace los ojos en blanco... y esa sonrisa tonta —, y me encanta complicarle la vida y molestarle.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y... su verga es más grande que la mía.

—¿Qué?

El moreno se sonroja un poco pero... bueno, al final es Roma el que está diciendo esto.

—Sí, su verga. Siempre digo que es al revés, pero la verdad es que es más grande la suya que la mía.

—¿Y eso a quién le importa?

—Pues... —parpadea —, a ustedes, ¿no? A las mujeres siempre les importan esas cosas.

—No, claro que no —frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza—. _Rome_ ¿Qué has estado leyendo? ¿Has hablado de esto con Helena?

Roma vacila y se sonroja un poco sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Pues... nada, sólo... _nein_ , ehm... _non_ , no he estado hablando con Helena, ¿por?

—¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

—Pues... es una de esas obviedades... obvias. Entre más grande... mejor, _non?_

—¡Helena, _Rome_ se ha roto!

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me he roto? —protesta Roma levantando las cejas. Germania le mira con esa protesta de Galia al igual que Helena.

—No te preocupes, si no te besa del todo bien, tiene un día creativo y está probando cosas raras —suelta Germania.

Roma, que además sigue un poco indignado con el asunto de que Galia no toma en serio a Germania, se cruza de brazos de nuevo con el ceño más fruncido.

—Cállate —protesta.

—¡No son los besos! ¡Dice cosas!

Germania le guiña un ojo a Roma.

—¿Qué cosas dice, Galia? —pregunta Helena, a quien NO LE EXTRAÑA que Roma diga cosas.

—Sobre el tamaño de la verga.

—Oh, Galia... es un pervertido, siempre está hablando de esas cosas —suelta Germania intentando no reírse. Helena se ríe, simple y llanamente.

—Yo no... Yo... —ojos en blanco—, si es verdad que eres... soy... un pervertido.

Helena se ríe un poco más, mirando a Germania de reojo. Él, de verdad intenta no reírse.

—No, pero es que... ¡diles lo que me has dicho! —pide Galia. Roma se revuelve.

—No es necesario hablar de eso con todo el mundo, Galia... estaba diciéndote algo a ti.

—Anda, _Rom_ , ¿desde cuándo tienes tú secretos? —suelta Germania con malicia. Roma frunce el ceño y fulmina a Germania.

—Galia... por qué... de verdad creo que en el fondo me odias, eso debe ser —protesta Roma.

—No te odio, es que me has asustado —lo abraza. Roma hace los ojos en blanco.

—Trata de no asustarla mucho más, _Romi_ —Helena le sonríe también y le cierra un ojo—, o vamos a tener que castigarte y hacerte un montón de preguntas incómodas y de esas que a Germania le avergonzarían muchísimo.

Germania esconde una risa en un carraspeo.

— _Non! Non!_ —protesta Roma apretando los ojos—. ¡Si no he dicho nada! Tú eres la que ha dicho cosas horribles que me han asustado en realidad, Galia.

—¡Me ha dicho que como más grande es la verga, mejor! —suelta Galia.

—Galiaaaaaaa! —protesta el romano apretando los ojos, ROJO como tomate.

—Ay, Galita, mi princesa, no te preocupes por eso, sólo está jugando —asegura Germania, mordiéndose un poco el puño para no DESCOJONARSE y Galia parpadea porque Germania no le ha llamado princesa EN LA VIDA.

—¡Estoy diciendo que tú tienes la verga más grande que yo! Además... es que...

—Venga, _Rom_ , deja ya ese chiste, que todos sabemos la verdad.

—¿Al fin admites, _Rome_ , que tienes la cosa esa chiquita...? —pregunta Britania metiéndose en la conversación.

—¿Sabes quién no la tiene chiquita? Su hijo el rubio —suelta Germania para Britania.

— _What?!_ —Britania levanta las cejas y se sonroja al recordar su sueño.

— _Franci...kreich_? ¿Verdad? ¿O sí? ¿Tú le has visto?

— _Noo!_ ¡No le he visto! _And shut up!_ ¡Deja de hablar de vergas!

Germania se da cuenta de que quizás estaba volviendo a ser él mismo demasiado. Roma mira a Britania un poco impresionado al notar que discute con Germania ahora en vez de con él... ciertamente todo esto es un desastre. Mira a Galia de reojo con el ceño fruncido porque sigue enfadado con ella por no tomarse en serio a Germania.

—Helena... ¡haz algo con Germania, hoy que está imposible! —sí, casi ni siquiera le hace caso a Roma. Pero es que el sajón no puede, en serio, no puede detenerse.

—Helena, arregla a Germania que yo sola no puedo —voz en falsete del sajón. Galia se vuelve a Roma.

—¿Entonces no me vas a contar nada más? —pregunta ella.

—¡Yo no estoy diciendo que no pueda! ¿Y tú qué es lo que estás...? ¿Qué voz tan ridícula es esa? —medio chilla la pelirroja.

— _Nein_ , estoy enfadado —resume el latino en sajón, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te estaba imitando.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—¡¿Imitándome?! ¡Yo no hablo así!

—Pues porque tú dices cosas... y _Rom_ es un imbécil y siempre se sale con la suya.

—No eres un imbécil —inclina la cabeza.

—No, hablas aun más ridículo —sonríe... y carraspea al notarlo—. No me molestes, bruja.

—Claro que sí, SIEMPRE se sale con la suya. Mira cómo es que TÚ... estás hasta de su lado y le defiendes y estás preocupada por no estar en una relación porque no sea que _Rom_... Yo qué sé, ni siquiera sé lo que estás pensando.

—No hablo más ridículo y no me llames... —se calla y levanta las cejas porque Germania nunca, NUNCA la ha llamado bruja. Germania nota el problema automáticamente al verle la cara.

—Pues claro que te defiendo y me preocupo...

—... bruja... —susurra Britania.

—Claro, porque quieres a _Rom_... No a mí.

El sajón se pone nervioso y le da una patada por debajo de la mesa a Roma para que le ayude. Roma se gira a mirar al Germano sin haber oído nada. Germania le señala a Britania con la cabeza

—Ehm... —se encoge de hombros y le mira sin estar seguro de qué pretende. El sajón hace muecas con frenesí para que le diga algo.

—¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos? ¿Desde cuándo crees que TÚ puedes llamarme BRUJA? —protesta—, ¿y tú qué haces callado? —sigue riñendo la británica ahora mirando al romano.

—Ehh... je… jejeje... ¿yo le pedí que te molestara...?

—Claro, porque tiene razón en las cosas que te dice, para que sepas que no es él el único que puede hacerlo, que yo NO te tengo miedo tampoco.

Britania fulmina a Germania, frunciendo el ceño. Este sonríe un poco y le guiña el ojo a Roma en complicidad. Roma... se lo guiña de vuelta sintiendo súper extraño porque no es algo que acostumbre hacer.

—Están completamente idiotas los dos. Estoy HARTA de ustedes y sus estúpidos juegos —protesta Britania.

Germania se queda pillado un segundo y se sonroja con el guiño y, aunque pensemos que es puro amor propio, no es por eso, porque sabe que es Germania y Germania no le hace esas cosas a él. Y justo entonces entra el huracán egipcio de nuevo dando gritos a Roma.

Roma levanta las cejas notando que se ve bastante ridículo sonrojado y no reacciona más allá de levantar las cejas cuando escucha a Egipto... porque no se identifica con unos gritos que incluyan "Roma" como receptor. Eso sí, mira a Egipto cuando está cerca de él.

Germania aprieta los ojos con los gritos de ella. De "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¿PIENSAS TENERME ESPERANDO TODO EL DÍA O QUÉ?

Cuando Roma descubre que es con él, levanta las cejas hasta el techo sin tener ni idea de qué demonios está hablando.

—E-Esperando... ¿esperando qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y levantándose.

—¡No te atrevas a mirarme con cara de idiota que lo sabes muy bien! ¿Te crees que soy gratis o qué?

—¿Gr-Gratis? —sigue sin entender, de verdad, mira a Germania de reojo en busca de ayuda, mientras Helena sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Oh, dios mío —Germania se tapa la boca con las manos ATERRORIZADO, mirando a Roma incrédulo.

—¡Sí, gratis! GRATIS —mano directa al paquete y aprieta bastante fuerte.

— _W-Wa... Quid?_ Qué paaAAAAAH! —se pone de puntas y pega un chillidito agudo porque además este siente el doble de lo que siente él.

—¡Cuantas más tonterías hagas más caro te va a salir!

— _Aígyptos_... —susurra Helena esperando que voltee a verla para que Germania pueda decirle algo al menos a señas al romano.

—¡Egipto! ¡EGIPTO! —chilla Germania poniéndose de pie—. Yo lo hago, yo lo hago.

—Peroesquenosequeesloquequieresquehaga... —susurra Roma agudito aun sin tener NI IDEA de qué demonios es lo que pasa.

Ella les mira a los dos y se INDIGNA cuando Germania lo propone. Roma la toma de la muñeca intentando separársela de las regiones vitales.

—No, no, en serio, en serio, en su nombre, yo me ocupo —insiste Germania y Egipto lo que hace es apretar más.

—Definitivamente NO —sentencia ella con cara de asco para Germania.

—¡Sólo dime hacer qué demonios! —chilla Roma apretando—, te JURO que lo hago.

Germania aprieta los dientes porque preguntarle eso es peor y mira a Helena SUPLICÁNDOLE.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente bien!

—No lo va a hacer porque le he pedido hacerlo yo —suelta Helena, acercándose a Egipto a sabiendas de que seguro está enfadada con ella también después del beso con Germania.

—¿A quién vas a hacerle tú qué? —redirige la ira hacia Helena soltando un poco a Roma y señalando a Germania con la cabeza efectivamente celosa del beso porque sólo unos minutos antes le había dicho que iría con ella y no ha ido.

Y no ha ido por GERMANIA que tiene cojones la cosa. Ya tiene bastante con que ese idiota trate de quitarle a SU Roma para que vaya a por Helena también.

—A ti, cielo... a ti —le asegura suavemente, acercándose a ella, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Sabes que tengo muchísimas ganas. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde anoche, perdóname, cariño, sabes que... sólo fue una cosa estúpida de un momento.

Egipto suelta a Roma y la mira duramente. Roma RESPIRA otra vez y Germania se le acerca a asistirle. Helena suspira y le sonríe un poco a la egipcia.

—¡Está por ver si te perdono! —exclama levantando la barbilla y saliendo de ahí en plan diva.

—Sabes que te ADORO y eres la mujer más bonita que hay en el mundo —asegura—, y Germania es un imbécil que no me gusta para nada —suelta mientras se le va detrás mirando a Germania por un segundo, antes de sonreír un poco sabiendo que va a tener que esforzarse un montonal.

—Pero... ¿pero qué cosa es...? ¿Qué demonios es lo que...? —chilla Roma con voz agudita aún, con la mano en sus regiones vitales.

—¡Ah, y así puede hablarte _Egypt_ entonces! —empieza Britania sin darle casi ni tres minutos de tregua al pobrecito romano.

"TE ADORO. GRACIAS" susurra Germania, vocalizando mucho para Helena antes de que salga.

—¡¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre?! —riñe Germania a Roma.

—¿A mí cómo se me ocurre qué? —pregunta mirando a Germania y luego a Britania —. Pues es que me agarró así y...

—¡Eh! ¡A mí! —le toma de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos—. ¡No le devolviste el favor! ¿Es que estás tonto? ¡Cuando, dime cuando has visto que yo te haya dejado irte sin devolverte el favor o incluso dejarte mucho más satisfecho!

—¡Pues me estaba llamando imbécil y diciendo que se iba a quedar contigo! —protesta y se sonroja un poco con eso—, no iba además a... ¡hacerle nada después de eso!

—¡Te hizo una puñetera mamada! ¿Sabes que lo DETESTA? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que acceda?

—¡Además no me haces NINGÚN caso! Es decir que no venga Egipto o el estúpido de Germania a decirte cosas y a hablar de guarradas y de cómo te hicieron mamadas, pero que yo no te hable por tres minutos porque decides que es buen momento de ignorarme! —protesta Britania casi a la vez.

— _Merda_ —susurra Germania oyendo a Britania, apretando los ojos de espaldas a ella—. Respóndele...

—¿L-Lo detesta? No parecía detestarlo... y lo hizo sin que... —balbucea Roma y luego mira a Britania sin tener idea de por qué coño le está chillando ella también.

—¡Claro que lo detesta! Es MUY, MUY caro. Porque lo hace MUY, MUY bien, pero lo siente degradante. Respóndele a Britania.

—¿C-Caro? —perdona Britania es que esto le parece muy, muy complejo. La mira —. ¿Y tú por qué estás enfadada si a ti no te he hecho nada?

—Caro. Necesitas hacer muchas cosas por ella a cambio para compensar —explica Germania. Britania mira a Roma con el ceño fruncido y luego a Germania. Germania sigue medio de espaldas a ella, cara a Roma.

— _Fine... good... perfect._ No me has hecho NADA —asiente sarcásticamente—. Literalmente, no me has hecho nada, ni siquiera _bloody_ caso. _I REALLY do not care_ , ni CREAS que voy a venir a agarrarte de las bolas para que me hagas caso. _I HATE you, and I do not care. AT ALL._

—Dile que no parece que no le importe —susurra Germania aprovechando la posición —, que parece muy interesada en venir y agarrártelas.

—No parece que no te importe —repite Roma mirándola medio a ella medio a Germania—, pareces... —se sonroja—, muy interesada en venir y agarr... ehm... eso.

Germania sonríe un poco y asiente, sin moverse. Britania frunce un poquito el ceño con esa respuesta, pero se sonroja igual.

—¡ _OF COURSE_ no estoy interesada en agarrarte NADA, pedazo de alcornoque!

—"En que te haga caso, por la forma en la que chillas está claro" —cita Germania para que lo repita el otro.

—E-En que te haga caso, por la forma en la que chillas está muy claro —repite Roma igual de medio átono como la vez pasada, pero al menos está la información.

—Y ahora sonríe con confianza.

— _OF COURSE NOT!_ —vuelve a chillar —, ¡no quiero que me hagas caso ni NADA!

Germania... huy... sonreír con confianza es complejo.

—Vengaa —le insta en un susurro.

El romano hace una mueca extraña como intento de sonrisa. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y esa cara qué? —Britania arruga la nariz con desagrado.

—¡Estoy sonriendo! —protesta para ambos. Britania levanta una ceja extrañada.

—Vale, vale, ve y acércate para darle un beso, pero no se lo des —pide Germania.

—¿Y qué hago? —pregunta entre dientes.

—Nada, sólo acércate y cuando ella se sonroje y se separe, sonríes de verdad.

—Sonríes de verdad... —protesta apretando los ojos y dando un paso hacia Britania. Germania se vuelve a mirarles.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están cuchi...? —Britania se calla al ver que se acerca.

Roma suspira, dándose ánimos, mirando a Britania. Esto no podía ser tan complejo... Si el idiota de Roma podía hacerlo, ÉL podía hacerlo. Toma aire y, sin sonreír, se le acerca un poco más con claras intenciones.

Galia les mira con curiosidad... y no vamos a decir que Germania no tiene también cierta curiosidad maligna. Britania da un pasito más hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —chilla conociéndole la cara... Mira Germania como a pesar de todo bien que conoce las caras de beso.

El sajón inclina la cabeza, satisfecho con esta respuesta. Roma traga saliva y piensa en las veces que ya ha visto esta escena o similares antes. Cierto era que no se atrevería a hacerlo él con su cuerpo a la británica, pero... Era Roma, podía hacer más cosas más idiotas que le salieran de los huevos.

Se humedece los labios con cierta anticipación, porque habitualmente NUNCA tiene permitido hacer estas cosas con Britania en público, levanta un brazo, se acerca más a ella y la toma del cuello.

—Uuuuh... —suelta Germania, sonriendo.

Y Roma sonríe. No la sonrisa habitual de Roma... Sino esa suave, sutil, de lado, que suele usar sólo Germania hacia Roma, o sus propios hijos. Con cierta burla.

Britania parpadea descolocada mirando a Roma. Porque hay algo en esa sonrisa... Que es extraño y familiar y no le cuadra. El romano se acerca a besarla, aun con su sonrisita. Germania sonríe más sin poder evitarlo, si estuviera en una silla, estaría en el borde.

— _Wh-What the... what are you..._ —protesta Britania con el ceño un poco fruncido, aun un poquito distraída con la sonrisa extraña... pero Roma, con su mente cuadrada actual, se acerca aún más hasta detenerse a unos cinco centímetros de la británica.

Con la cercanía, Britania se olvida de la sonrisa extraña, se humedece los labios y le mira los suyos, ya prácticamente acorralada contra la mesa.

—AAAAH! ¡BÉSALAAAA! —chilla Germania que no es que soporte la tensión sexual demasiado bien, especialmente si no es él quien la está llevando. El grito de fanboy.

Ambos, Britania y Roma, se descolocan un poquito. Britania mira a Germania de reojo, tensándose y empujando más al romano al recordar que hay más gente y Roma se pone nerviosito antes de humedecerse los labios otra vez e intentar besarla de igual manera.

—Argh! —protesta Germania porque se han cargado el momento y luego se da cuenta que ha sido él, tapándose la boca.

Roma le da un beso rápido en los labios a Britania antes de que ella le meta un BUEN empujón. El sajón carraspea intentando poner cara de malas pulgas otra vez porque además acaba de notar a Galia mirándole fijamente y con ojos entrecerrados.

— _DON'T… DON'T!_ —protesta Britania enfadada porque Roma además, con su mente de bárbaro viola chicas y su prácticamente nula sangre en el cerebro, toda concentrada en un beso que después de dárselo suavemente, ahora mismo QUIERE darle bien a la británica, y de ser posible poner A en B, AHORA, vuelve a la carga intentando besarla forzadamente.

— _Rom! ROM!_ —se levanta Germania al notarlo, para detenerle, tomándole de los hombros.

Roma bufa intentando aún besar a Britania, aprisionándola contra la mesa y tomándola de las muñecas. Britania gruñe y grita un poco revolviéndose bastante asustada, porque Roma simplemente NO hace esas cosas.

Y Germania aparta a Roma con fuerza sacando a Britania y acercándosele él a besarle. Evidentemente... la fuerza de Germania consigue, en efecto, que le quite. Roma pelea un poquito con el Germano, pero el beso, aunque raro, le resuelve por el momento. LE toma de la cintura y prácticamente se incrusta él a sí mismo contra las caderas del germano buscando fricción o... lo que sea que le satisfaga al menos un poco.

Britania flipa, en realidad, parpadeando un poco, mirándoles descolocada y a la vez aún un poco asustada... y también un poco frustrada, pensando que se han vuelto LOCOS.

Germania, concentrado y sin necesidad demasiado evidente para sí mismo le da un BUEN beso. Roma... bueno, Roma se pierde sin poder evitarlo, de hecho sin intentar evitarlo en lo absoluto. Para nada acostumbrado a reprimirse a sí mismo... al contrario, el muchacho suele tener que darse ánimos y animarse. Bueno, ahora no necesita ánimos. La mano de Germania hace el truco cuando se pone sobre sus regiones vitales...

Galia DISFRUTA de la vista. Me encanta Galia. Britania se revuelve entre irse o quedarse en realidad, optando por irse... y luego por ponerse a espiar desde afuera de la puerta. Porque además hay cierto punto sexy añadido en que sea Germania el que haga perderse a Roma.

Se escucha un gemidito de Roma cuando se separa un poquito del beso, con los ojos apretadillos y prácticamente le suplica a Germania un _"bitte"_ contenido de "muévete o... mueve más la mano o... haz... más, lo que sea, me da igual".

El germano suspira, porque no es como que para él sea la idea del año dejar que le vean que no puede ni aguantar un beso apenas, pero se lo concede. Lo sentimos... de verdad, es que la diferencia entre tu cuerpo y el de Germania es ABISMAL, seguro con un poquito de práctica podría hacerlo bien, pero ahora mismo se siente como de adolescente híper hormonado.

* * *

 _Helena lo sabe todo... SIEMPRE ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta ella dulcemente. A Helena se le derrite bastante el cerebro, con todo y todo, porque además Germania le gusta también.

—¿Qué me... pasa? —traga saliva e intenta sonreírle—, pues... nada, ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo? Yo siempre sonrío y beso a todos y soy un pervertido.

—No así —explica.

—Ah, ¿no? —Roma se revuelve.

Germania, que aun sabe leer a Helena en un beso, lo aguanta haciendo como a ella le gusta todo el tiempo necesario, porque además como no se le va la olla, puede concentrarse en hacerlo mejor, claro.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te ha gustado tanto? —pregunta el latino, pensando que claro que no... Que él no es el dueño del cuerpo. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Te has ido a la mitad, _Rome_.

Es Helena que en una apertura suave de ojos se da cuenta de que esto era un beso exploratorio y de prueba, y este es Germania y todo esto es raro... se separa un poquito a ver si Germania le sigue. Cuando ella se separa, él la deja ir, separándose también.

—Me... he ido al a mitad es que —Roma se revuelve incómodo—, me ha parecido un beso muy agradable.

—No te ha gustado —susurra Helena levantando las cejas.

—Sí me ha gustado, pero no me ha perdido... —responde mirándola.

—Pues... como siempre, ¿no? —Galia inclina la cabeza un poco.

Helena le mira angustiada, porque ella SÍ que se ha perdido y ha hecho todo lo necesario para perderle... cualquier día normal lo habría logrado. Se muerde el labio.

—¿Por qué es que... estamos haciendo esto? ¿Es un experimento o algo así? —pregunta Helena, refiriéndose al por qué ellos intercambiaron cuerpos.

— _J-Ja_ , ehm... _sic, sic_ , como siempre —asiente Roma, la mira a la cara y se sonroja otra vez, pensando que sus besos son muy suaves y delicados, y tiene un sabor muy agradable... y la piel de su mano es súper tersa y suavecita—. Galia...

Galia le mira.

—En realidad me he despertado así —explica Germania, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Por eso corrí a tu cama.

—Y él... eres tú... —Helena se le separa un poco, limpiándose los labios y mirando a Roma con Galia... y luego a Egipto.

—Pues por lo visto, ahora sí.

—¿Qué piensas de Germania? —pregunta Roma a la gala, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿En qué sentido? —mira al sajón de reojo.

—¿Y qué te parece la experiencia? —pregunta Helena y sería útil saber la expresión de Egipto.

—Pues... —carraspea Roma—, tú y él... sabes... juntos.

Egipto se ha cansado y se ha largado a su cuarto.

—Eh... ¿sí? ¿Qué con eso? —pregunta Galia. Helena suspira con esto volviéndose a mirar a Germania, sonriéndole extrañada.

—Pues ustedes... ¿qué piensas de él, te gusta? —Roma tratando de sacarle la sopa sobre él a Galia sin ningún miramiento.

—Claro que me gusta, ya lo sabes —la gala se ríe un poquito.

Roma hace esa mueca de sonrisa de Germania... creo que hay que enseñarle qué músculos mover a este muchacho.

—Pero no tanto como a ti —añade la rubia.

—Ah... a mí, eh, ¿te parece que... me gusta más que a ti?

—Sí, sí, no te pongas celoso con eso.

—¿Suelo ponerme celoso? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues... ya sabes... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—Hoy no lo tengo muy claro —asegura con su carita de seriedad total, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Estás... enfadado? —se acojona un poco la gala.

— _Nein_... _Non_ —sacude la cabeza—, ¿por qué todos creen que estoy enfadado? Sólo no sonrío.

—Pues por eso.

—Hoy estoy serio, pero no estoy enfadado —explica —. Cuéntame de Germania.

—Estás serio... me preguntas de él...

— _Sic_. Sólo quiero que me cuentes —el necio.

—¿Que te cuente qué?

—¡Pues de Germania! ¿Es... algo serio entre ustedes?

—No entiendo. ¿Te preocupa que vaya con él?

— _Non_ , claro que no me preocupa —asegura frunciendo el ceño —, de hecho yo voy con todo el mundo y les amo a todos, ¿por qué debería importarme que Germania fuera contigo?

—Pues porque es tuyo, ¿qué te pasa? —inclina la cabeza.

—Pues es mío como todos los demás —mente cuadrada Germana será mente cuadrada Germana sea donde sea —, tú también eres mía y Helena y Britania. Así que no me importa que él vaya contigo. Quiero saber si para ti es serio —insiste con la pregunta, mirándole curioso.

Galia parpadea descolocadísima con esto que le está diciendo.

—¿Qué?

Es que sigue sin entender por qué no entiende la pregunta.

—Que si lo tuyo con Germania es serio... ¿has pensado en quedarte... —se sonroja un poquito—, solo con él? Así como... ehm... ¿pareja?

—¡No!

Roma levanta las cejas.

—Ohh... _Non?_ —parpadea y frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Otra vez, claro que me gusta, ¿por qué insistes con eso?

—Porque no entiendo por qué no quieres algo... ¿serio con él? ¿Hay algo que no esté haciendo bien? —insiste con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién? —parpadea en serio, sin entender un pimiento.

—Pues Germania... ¡quiero saber por qué no le tomas en serio! —protesta un poco cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres que... quieres que lo haga? —EXTRAÑADÍSIMA. Él parpadea.

—Pues ya te dije que me da lo mismo. Todos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos aquí, yo voy con todos, él puede ir con todos.

—Bueno, sí, claro, eso ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que me extraña es que TÚ me estés mandado con él. ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? ¿Quieres que hable con él?

El romano hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Non_. ¡De hecho no te estoy mandando con él, te estoy preguntando cómo van juntos y si te lo estás tomando en serio!

—Aaaaaah. No, ya lo sabes —sonríe otra vez. Roma frunce el ceño y bufa.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Yo... él... él esperaba que tú... ¿Por qué no le tomas en serio?

—Pues ya lo sabes —sonríe—. En serio, él me gusta y me lo paso muy bien pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale? —se abalanza para darle un besito. Él le mira ligeramente indignado dejando que le dé su besito, eso sí —. Me sorprende que me hables de esto, nunca me hablas de él. Es divertido, como de chicas —risita—. Como cuando hablamos de ti Britania y yo.

—Hablan de mí Britania y... no me interesa, no me interesa lo que hablen de _Rom_ —aprieta los ojos.

—Ah, ¿entonces me vas a contar?

—¿A contarte qué?

—¡Pues tú! ¡De él!

—¿Yo de Germania? —levanta las cejas—, ehm... pues... lo quiero como a todos, aunque siempre le digo, como a todos, que lo quiero más que a todos —hace los ojos en blanco... y esa sonrisa tonta —, y me encanta complicarle la vida y molestarle.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y... su verga es más grande que la mía.

—¿Qué?

El moreno se sonroja un poco pero... bueno, al final es Roma el que está diciendo esto.

—Sí, su verga. Siempre digo que es al revés, pero la verdad es que es más grande la suya que la mía.

—¿Y eso a quién le importa?

—Pues... —parpadea —, a ustedes, ¿no? A las mujeres siempre les importan esas cosas.

—No, claro que no —frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza—. _Rome_ ¿Qué has estado leyendo? ¿Has hablado de esto con Helena?

Roma vacila y se sonroja un poco sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Pues... nada, sólo... _nein_ , ehm... _non_ , no he estado hablando con Helena, ¿por?

—¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

—Pues... es una de esas obviedades... obvias. Entre más grande... mejor, _non?_

—¡Helena, _Rome_ se ha roto!

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me he roto? —protesta Roma levantando las cejas. Germania le mira con esa protesta de Galia al igual que Helena.

—No te preocupes, si no te besa del todo bien, tiene un día creativo y está probando cosas raras —suelta Germania.

Roma, que además sigue un poco indignado con el asunto de que Galia no toma en serio a Germania, se cruza de brazos de nuevo con el ceño más fruncido.

—Cállate —protesta.

—¡No son los besos! ¡Dice cosas!

Germania le guiña un ojo a Roma.

—¿Qué cosas dice, Galia? —pregunta Helena, a quien NO LE EXTRAÑA que Roma diga cosas.

—Sobre el tamaño de la verga.

—Oh, Galia... es un pervertido, siempre está hablando de esas cosas —suelta Germania intentando no reírse. Helena se ríe, simple y llanamente.

—Yo no... Yo... —ojos en blanco—, si es verdad que eres... soy... un pervertido.

Helena se ríe un poco más, mirando a Germania de reojo. Él, de verdad intenta no reírse.

—No, pero es que... ¡diles lo que me has dicho! —pide Galia. Roma se revuelve.

—No es necesario hablar de eso con todo el mundo, Galia... estaba diciéndote algo a ti.

—Anda, _Rom_ , ¿desde cuándo tienes tú secretos? —suelta Germania con malicia. Roma frunce el ceño y fulmina a Germania.

—Galia... por qué... de verdad creo que en el fondo me odias, eso debe ser —protesta Roma.

—No te odio, es que me has asustado —lo abraza. Roma hace los ojos en blanco.

—Trata de no asustarla mucho más, _Romi_ —Helena le sonríe también y le cierra un ojo—, o vamos a tener que castigarte y hacerte un montón de preguntas incómodas y de esas que a Germania le avergonzarían muchísimo.

Germania esconde una risa en un carraspeo.

— _Non! Non!_ —protesta Roma apretando los ojos—. ¡Si no he dicho nada! Tú eres la que ha dicho cosas horribles que me han asustado en realidad, Galia.

—¡Me ha dicho que como más grande es la verga, mejor! —suelta Galia.

—Galiaaaaaaa! —protesta el romano apretando los ojos, ROJO como tomate.

—Ay, Galita, mi princesa, no te preocupes por eso, sólo está jugando —asegura Germania, mordiéndose un poco el puño para no DESCOJONARSE y Galia parpadea porque Germania no le ha llamado princesa EN LA VIDA.

—¡Estoy diciendo que tú tienes la verga más grande que yo! Además... es que...

—Venga, _Rom_ , deja ya ese chiste, que todos sabemos la verdad.

—¿Al fin admites, _Rome_ , que tienes la cosa esa chiquita...? —pregunta Britania metiéndose en la conversación.

—¿Sabes quién no la tiene chiquita? Su hijo el rubio —suelta Germania para Britania.

— _What?!_ —Britania levanta las cejas y se sonroja al recordar su sueño.

— _Franci...kreich_? ¿Verdad? ¿O sí? ¿Tú le has visto?

— _Noo!_ ¡No le he visto! _And shut up!_ ¡Deja de hablar de vergas!

Germania se da cuenta de que quizás estaba volviendo a ser él mismo demasiado. Roma mira a Britania un poco impresionado al notar que discute con Germania ahora en vez de con él... ciertamente todo esto es un desastre. Mira a Galia de reojo con el ceño fruncido porque sigue enfadado con ella por no tomarse en serio a Germania.

—Helena... ¡haz algo con Germania, hoy que está imposible! —sí, casi ni siquiera le hace caso a Roma. Pero es que el sajón no puede, en serio, no puede detenerse.

—Helena, arregla a Germania que yo sola no puedo —voz en falsete del sajón. Galia se vuelve a Roma.

—¿Entonces no me vas a contar nada más? —pregunta ella.

—¡Yo no estoy diciendo que no pueda! ¿Y tú qué es lo que estás...? ¿Qué voz tan ridícula es esa? —medio chilla la pelirroja.

— _Nein_ , estoy enfadado —resume en el latino en sajón, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te estaba imitando.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—¡¿Imitándome?! ¡Yo no hablo así!

—Pues porque tú dices cosas... y _Rom_ es un imbécil y siempre se sale con la suya.

—No eres un imbécil —inclina la cabeza.

—No, hablas aun más ridículo —sonríe... y carraspea al notarlo—. No me molestes, bruja.

—Claro que sí, SIEMPRE se sale con la suya. Mira cómo es que TÚ... estás hasta de su lado y le defiendes y estás preocupada por no estar en una relación porque no sea que _Rom_... Yo qué sé, ni siquiera sé lo que estás pensando.

—No hablo más ridículo y no me llames... —se calla y levanta las cejas porque Germania nunca, NUNCA la ha llamado bruja. Germania nota el problema automáticamente al verle la cara.

—Pues claro que te defiendo y me preocupo...

—... bruja... —susurra Britania.

—Claro, porque quieres a _Rom_... No a mí.

El sajón se pone nervioso y le da una patada por debajo de la mesa a Roma para que le ayude. Roma se gira a mirar al Germano sin haber oído nada. Germania le señala a Britania con la cabeza

—Ehm... —se encoge de hombros y le mira sin estar seguro de qué pretende. El sajón hace muecas con frenesí para que le diga algo.

—¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos? ¿Desde cuándo crees que TÚ puedes llamarme BRUJA? —protesta—, ¿y tú qué haces callado? —sigue riñendo la británica ahora mirando al romano.

—Ehh... je… jejeje... ¿yo le pedí que te molestara...?

—Claro, porque tiene razón en las cosas que te dice, para que sepas que no es él el único que puede hacerlo, que yo NO te tengo miedo tampoco.

Britania fulmina a Germania, frunciendo el ceño. Este sonríe un poco y le guiña el ojo a Roma en complicidad. Roma... se lo guiña de vuelta sintiendo súper extraño porque no es algo que acostumbre hacer.

—Están completamente idiotas los dos. Estoy HARTA de ustedes y sus estúpidos juegos —protesta Britania.

Germania se queda pillado un segundo y se sonroja con el guiño y, aunque pensemos que es puro amor propio, no es por eso, porque sabe que es Germania y Germania no le hace esas cosas a él. Y justo entonces entra el huracán egipcio de nuevo dando gritos a Roma.

Roma levanta las cejas notando que se ve bastante ridículo sonrojado y no reacciona más allá de levantar las cejas cuando escucha a Egipto... porque no se identifica con unos gritos que incluyan "Roma" como receptor. Eso sí, mira a Egipto cuando está cerca de él.

Germania aprieta los ojos con los gritos de ella. De "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¿PIENSAS TENERME ESPERANDO TODO EL DÍA O QUÉ?

Cuando Roma descubre que es con él, levanta las cejas hasta el techo sin tener ni idea de qué demonios está hablando.

—E-Esperando... ¿esperando qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y levantándose.

—¡No te atrevas a mirarme con cara de idiota que lo sabes muy bien! ¿Te crees que soy gratis o qué?

—¿Gr-Gratis? —sigue sin entender, de verdad, mira a Germania de reojo en busca de ayuda, mientras Helena sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Oh, dios mío —Germania se tapa la boca con las manos ATERRORIZADO, mirando a Roma incrédulo.

—¡Sí, gratis! GRATIS —mano directa al paquete y aprieta bastante fuerte.

— _W-Wa... Quid?_ Qué paaAAAAAH! —se pone de puntas y pega un chillidito agudo porque además este siente el doble de lo que siente él.

—¡Cuantas más tonterías hagas más caro te va a salir!

— _Aígyptos_... —susurra Helena esperando que voltee a verla para que Germania pueda decirle algo al menos a señas al romano.

—¡Egipto! ¡EGIPTO! —chilla Germania poniéndose de pie—. Yo lo hago, yo lo hago.

—Peroesquenosequeesloquequieresquehaga... —susurra Roma agudito aun sin tener NI IDEA de qué demonios es lo que pasa.

Ella les mira a los dos y se INDIGNA cuando Germania lo propone. Roma la toma de la muñeca intentando separársela de las regiones vitales.

—No, no, en serio, en serio, en su nombre, yo me ocupo —insiste Germania y Egipto lo que hace es apretar más.

—Definitivamente NO —sentencia ella con cara de asco para Germania.

—¡Sólo dime hacer qué demonios! —chilla Roma apretando—, te JURO que lo hago.

Germania aprieta los dientes porque preguntarle eso es peor y mira a Helena SUPLICÁNDOLE.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente bien!

—No lo va a hacer porque le he pedido hacerlo yo —suelta Helena, acercándose a Egipto a sabiendas de que seguro está enfadada con ella también después del beso con Germania.

—¿A quién vas a hacerle tú qué? —redirige la ira hacia Helena soltando un poco a Roma y señalando a Germania con la cabeza efectivamente celosa del beso porque sólo unos minutos antes le había dicho que iría con ella y no ha ido.

Y no ha ido por GERMANIA que tiene cojones la cosa. Ya tiene bastante con que ese idiota trate de quitarle a SU Roma para que vaya a por Helena también.

—A ti, cielo... a ti —le asegura suavemente, acercándose a ella, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Sabes que tengo muchísimas ganas. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde anoche, perdóname, cariño, sabes que... sólo fue una cosa estúpida de un momento.

Egipto suelta a Roma y la mira duramente. Roma RESPIRA otra vez y Germania se le acerca a asistirle. Helena suspira y le sonríe un poco a la egipcia.

—¡Está por ver si te perdono! —exclama levantando la barbilla y saliendo de ahí en plan diva.

—Sabes que te ADORO y eres la mujer más bonita que hay en el mundo —asegura—, y Germania es un imbécil que no me gusta para nada —suelta mientras se le va detrás mirando a Germania por un segundo, antes de sonreír un poco sabiendo que va a tener que esforzarse un montonal.

—Pero... ¿pero qué cosa es...? ¿Qué demonios es lo que...? —chilla Roma con voz agudita aún, con la mano en sus regiones vitales.

—¡Ah, y así puede hablarte _Egypt_ entonces! —empieza Britania sin darle casi ni tres minutos de tregua al pobrecito romano.

"TE ADORO. GRACIAS" susurra Germania, vocalizando mucho para Helena antes de que salga.

—¡¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre?! —riñe Germania a Roma.

—¿A mí cómo se me ocurre qué? —pregunta mirando a Germania y luego a Britania —. Pues es que me agarró así y...

—¡Eh! ¡A mí! —le toma de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos—. ¡No le devolviste el favor! ¿Es que estás tonto? ¡Cuando, dime cuando has visto que yo te haya dejado irte sin devolverte el favor o incluso dejarte mucho más satisfecho!

—¡Pues me estaba llamando imbécil y diciendo que se iba a quedar contigo! —protesta y se sonroja un poco con eso—, no iba además a... ¡hacerle nada después de eso!

—¡Te hizo una puñetera mamada! ¿Sabes que lo DETESTA? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que acceda?

—¡Además no me haces NINGÚN caso! Es decir que no venga Egipto o el estúpido de Germania a decirte cosas y a hablar de guarradas y de cómo te hicieron mamadas, pero que yo no te hable por tres minutos porque decides que es buen momento de ignorarme! —protesta Britania casi a la vez.

— _Merda_ —susurra Germania oyendo a Britania, apretando los ojos de espaldas a ella—. Respóndele...

—¿L-Lo detesta? No parecía detestarlo... y lo hizo sin que... —balbucea Roma y luego mira a Britania sin tener idea de por qué coño le está chillando ella también.

—¡Claro que lo detesta! Es MUY, MUY caro. Porque lo hace MUY, MUY bien, pero lo siente degradante. Respóndele a Britania.

—¿C-Caro? —perdona Britania es que esto le parece muy, muy complejo. La mira —. ¿Y tú por qué estás enfadada si a ti no te he hecho nada?

—Caro. Necesitas hacer muchas cosas por ella a cambio para compensar —explica Germania. Britania mira a Roma con el ceño fruncido y luego a Germania. Germania sigue medio de espaldas a ella, cara a Roma.

— _Fine... good... perfect._ No me has hecho NADA —asiente sarcásticamente—. Literalmente, no me has hecho nada, ni siquiera _bloody_ caso. _I REALLY do not care_ , ni CREAS que voy a venir a agarrarte de las bolas para que me hagas caso. _I HATE you, and I do not care. AT ALL._

—Dile que no parece que no le importe —susurra Germania aprovechando la posición —, que parece muy interesada en venir y agarrártelas.

—No parece que no te importe —repite Roma mirándola medio a ella medio a Germania—, pareces... —se sonroja—, muy interesada en venir y agarr... ehm... eso.

Germania sonríe un poco y asiente, sin moverse. Britania frunce un poquito el ceño con esa respuesta, pero se sonroja igual.

—¡ _OF COURSE_ no estoy interesada en agarrarte NADA, pedazo de alcornoque!

—"En que te haga caso, por la forma en la que chillas está claro" —cita Germania para que lo repita el otro.

—E-En que te haga caso, por la forma en la que chillas está muy claro —repite Roma igual de medio átono como la vez pasada, pero al menos está la información.

—Y ahora sonríe con confianza.

— _OF COURSE NOT!_ —vuelve a chillar —, ¡no quiero que me hagas caso ni NADA!

Germania... huy... sonreír con confianza es complejo.

—Vengaa —le insta en un susurro.

El romano hace una mueca extraña como intento de sonrisa. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y esa cara qué? —Britania arruga la nariz con desagrado.

—¡Estoy sonriendo! —protesta para ambos. Britania levanta una ceja extrañada.

—Vale, vale, ve y acércate para darle un beso, pero no se lo des —pide Germania.

—¿Y qué hago? —pregunta entre dientes.

—Nada, sólo acércate y cuando ella se sonroje y se separe, sonríes de verdad.

—Sonríes de verdad... —protesta apretando los ojos y dando un paso hacia Britania. Germania se vuelve a mirarles.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están cuchi...? —Britania se calla al ver que se acerca.

Roma suspira, dándose ánimos, mirando a Britania. Esto no podía ser tan complejo... Si el idiota de Roma podía hacerlo, ÉL podía hacerlo. Toma aire y, sin sonreír, se le acerca un poco más con claras intenciones.

Galia les mira con curiosidad... y no vamos a decir que Germania no tiene también cierta curiosidad maligna. Britania da un pasito más hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —chilla conociéndole la cara... Mira Germania como a pesar de todo bien que conoce las caras de beso.

El sajón inclina la cabeza, satisfecho con esta respuesta. Roma traga saliva y piensa en las veces que ya ha visto esta escena o similares antes. Cierto era que no se atrevería a hacerlo él con su cuerpo a la británica, pero... Era Roma, podía hacer más cosas más idiotas que le salieran de los huevos.

Se humedece los labios con cierta anticipación, porque habitualmente NUNCA tiene permitido hacer estas cosas con Britania en público, levanta un brazo, se acerca más a ella y la toma del cuello.

—Uuuuh... —suelta Germania, sonriendo.

Y Roma sonríe. No la sonrisa habitual de Roma... Sino esa suave, sutil, de lado, que suele usar sólo Germania hacia Roma, o sus propios hijos. Con cierta burla.

Britania parpadea descolocada mirando a Roma. Porque hay algo en esa sonrisa... Que es extraño y familiar y no le cuadra. El romano se acerca a besarla, aun con su sonrisita. Germania sonríe más sin poder evitarlo, si estuviera en una silla, estaría en el borde.

— _Wh-What the... what are you..._ —protesta Britania con el ceño un poco fruncido, aun un poquito distraída con la sonrisa extraña... pero Roma, con su mente cuadrada actual, se acerca aún más hasta detenerse a unos cinco centímetros de la británica.

Con la cercanía, Britania se olvida de la sonrisa extraña, se humedece los labios y le mira los suyos, ya prácticamente acorralada contra la mesa.

—AAAAH! ¡BÉSALAAAA! —chilla Germania que no es que soporte la tensión sexual demasiado bien, especialmente si no es él quien la está llevando. El grito de fanboy.

Ambos, Britania y Roma, se descolocan un poquito. Britania mira a Germania de reojo, tensándose y empujando más al romano al recordar que hay más gente y Roma se pone nerviosito antes de humedecerse los labios otra vez e intentar besarla de igual manera.

—Argh! —protesta Germania porque se han cargado el momento y luego se da cuenta que ha sido él, tapándose la boca.

Roma le da un beso rápido en los labios a Britania antes de que ella le meta un BUEN empujón. El sajón carraspea intentando poner cara de malas pulgas otra vez porque además acaba de notar a Galia mirándole fijamente y con ojos entrecerrados.

— _DON'T… DON'T!_ —protesta Britania enfadada porque Roma además, con su mente de bárbaro viola chicas y su prácticamente nula sangre en el cerebro, toda concentrada en un beso que después de dárselo suavemente, ahora mismo QUIERE darle bien a la británica, y de ser posible poner A en B, AHORA, vuelve a la carga intentando besarla forzadamente.

— _Rom! ROM!_ —se levanta Germania al notarlo, para detenerle, tomándole de los hombros.

Roma bufa intentando aún besar a Britania, aprisionándola contra la mesa y tomándola de las muñecas. Britania gruñe y grita un poco revolviéndose bastante asustada, porque Roma simplemente NO hace esas cosas.

Y Germania aparta a Roma con fuerza sacando a Britania y acercándosele él a besarle. Evidentemente... la fuerza de Germania consigue, en efecto, que le quite. Roma pelea un poquito con el Germano, pero el beso, aunque raro, le resuelve por el momento. LE toma de la cintura y prácticamente se incrusta él a sí mismo contra las caderas del germano buscando fricción o... lo que sea que le satisfaga al menos un poco.

Britania flipa, en realidad, parpadeando un poco, mirándoles descolocada y a la vez aún un poco asustada... y también un poco frustrada, pensando que se han vuelto LOCOS.

Germania, concentrado y sin necesidad demasiado evidente para sí mismo le da un BUEN beso. Roma... bueno, Roma se pierde sin poder evitarlo, de hecho sin intentar evitarlo en lo absoluto. Para nada acostumbrado a reprimirse a sí mismo... al contrario, el muchacho suele tener que darse ánimos y animarse. Bueno, ahora no necesita ánimos. La mano de Germania hace el truco cuando se pone sobre sus regiones vitales...

Galia DISFRUTA de la vista. Me encanta Galia. Britania se revuelve entre irse o quedarse en realidad, optando por irse... y luego por ponerse a espiar desde afuera de la puerta. Porque además hay cierto punto sexy añadido en que sea Germania el que haga perderse a Roma.

Se escucha un gemidito de Roma cuando se separa un poquito del beso, con los ojos apretadillos y prácticamente le suplica a Germania un _"bitte"_ contenido de "muévete o... mueve más la mano o... haz... más, lo que sea, me da igual".

El germano suspira, porque no es como que para él sea la idea del año dejar que le vean que no puede ni aguantar un beso apenas, pero se lo concede. Lo sentimos... de verdad, es que la diferencia entre tu cuerpo y el de Germania es ABISMAL, seguro con un poquito de práctica podría hacerlo bien, pero ahora mismo se siente como de adolescente híper hormonado.

Roma se le abraza y muy probablemente termina con pocos movimientos, escondiéndose en su propio cuello lo cual es bastante extraño. A él mismo no le hace NINGUNA ilusión el no aguantar ni siquiera un beso. Germania le abraza con fuerza y le acaricia la espalda y el pelo, dándole un beso en el temple.

—Ya, ya está, ya está.

—Por... Loki... —susurra el latino temblando un poco aun, rojo como tomate—, ¿qué COÑO le pasa... a tu... cuerpo?

—Qué es sensible —otro beso—. Muy sensible, tienes que domarlo un poco, aguantando.

—P-Pero es que... —Roma tiene que pasar un rato en el baño o en la cama... ehm... explorándose a sí mismo.

—Ve a bañarlo, anda, yo me ocupo de _Britaniae_ —pide con una palmadita en el culo—. Y cámbiate de ropa.

—Esto es de lo más... esto es tu culpa —protesta separándose un poco... incómodo en realidad.

—Shhhh, sh, yo no pedí esto tampoco.

Roma suspira girándose hacia la cocina, mira a Galia y se sonroja más. Ella le sonríe. Traga saliva, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Carraspea un poco saliendo de la cocina.

Germania sigue sonriendo y se sirve unas _creppes_ porque no ha comido nada y aunque no está seguro de tener hambre, puede darse un atracón de dulces y darle igual. ¡Más azúcar!

—Britaniaaa —la llama—. No te escondaaaaas —comparte las _creppes_ con Galia.

Britania abre los ojos como platos tapándose la boca aun detrás de la puerta, junto al librero en el que se ha quedado agazapada cuando Roma salió de ahí sin notarla siquiera. ¿La habrá oído... Germania? ¿O la habrá visto? Se queda inmóvil unos instantes valorando sus opciones.

—Britaniaaaa —insiste.

La pelirroja se levanta, dispuesta a salir de ahí. Porque ella NO estaba ahí y no vio NADA. Se mueve un poco y consigue, _ou yeah_ , tirar la lámpara de la sala.

— _Shite!_ —protesta entre dientes.

—Te estoy oyendoooo —tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse.

— _Shut up!_ Yo bajé por... un poco de té, ¡no es que estuviera aquí antes! —protesta, peleándose con la lámpara hasta enderezarla, maldiciéndola entre dientes.

—¡Pues ven por él!

—A eso voy pero esta estúpida lámpara de mierda que se mete en mi camino, voy a tirarte, vale, a la basura y va a ser cuando menos te lo esperes —la amenaza, fulminándola mientras entra a la cocina.

De verdad que el sajón hace un esfuerzo por no reírse, carraspea un poco.

—Oh... ¿ _Rome_ se ha ido? —pregunta sonrojándose bastante pero tratando de mantener esta actitud de "de verdad yo no estaba ni he visto nada" —... mejor.

—Ya sabemos que le prefieres a él, pero puedes hacer un esfuerzo para disfrutar de nuestra compañía...

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y fulmina a Germania.

—CLARO que no le prefiero a él en lo ABSOLUTO.

—No, ya se nota como protestas porque no te hace caso.

—Eso es algo que a TI no te importa. Y NO ESTABA PROTESTANDO porque no me hiciera caso. Tampoco es que no hubiera podido quitármelo de encima de haber querido... —se sonroja—, aunque claro que quería pero no quería lastimarlo en serio... aunque no era necesario que tú intervinieras, te lo aseguro.

—Ah, _nein_ , yo lo hice por celos.

— _What?_

—Celos... porque tú le gustas —suelta y la británica se sonroja aún más.

— _Shut uuup!_ —protesta revolviéndose un poquito, mirándole curiosa. Traga saliva queriendo que le diga un poco más pero torpemente, no teniendo ni idea de cómo—. A mí qué me importa gustarle... tú también le gustas y Galia. A mí él NO me gusta.

—Es verdad, Germania, tú eres quien le hace sonreír más, siempre te lo digo, aunque no me creas —interviene Galia. Germania la mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—No tanto, pero estamos hablando de Britania, me pone enfermo como siempre están peleando con toda esa tensión sexual. Ella le gusta mucho.

—Claro que sí, tú eres el ridículo consentido —Britania hace los ojos en blanco—, no que me importe en lo absoluto y... —empieza hablando después de Galia se calla cuando escucha lo que dice Germania—. ¡NO HAY NINGUNA TENSIÓN SEXUAL!

—Se le va la cabeza cada vez que habla contigo, ¿o no? —le pregunta a Galia—. Y tú, bueno, claro, tú simplemente es que estás buenísima.

Galia se sonroja un poco porque Germania no suele decirle esas cosas.

—Sí se le va pero es que... —Britania aprieta los ojos—. ¿Y tú desde cuando sabes esas cosas?

—No soy tan imbécil como todos os creéis.

—Pues... —Britania no está muy segura—, sea como sea... a mí me... me da igual, tú también eres un idiota.

—Tanto que yo sí me he dado cuenta de que le gustas y tú no.

—Yo no... yo... _shut up!_ Yo no digo que yo no le... no es que a mí me... ¡es que lo que el haga me da lo mismo! ¡Deja de meterte en mis cosas! —chilliditos agudos.

—Creo además que hoy estás... especialmente guapa y por eso se ha vuelto tan torpe, le da vergüenza.

— _W-What?!_ —se sonroja, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole como si tuviera dos cabezas, no sólo por Roma, sino por lo que le corresponde a él.

—Pues yo qué sé, ¿quién le entiende? —protesta frunciendo más el ceño—. Es lo que me ha dicho antes en el cuarto.

—T-Te dijo a ti que yo... que yo... —levanta las cejas al techo porque... es que bien que saben que Germania es GERMANIA y no es que lo piense demasiado pero no esperaba que Roma le comentara a ÉL... bueno, en realidad el concepto "Roma te considera guapa" ya le avergüenza lo bastante.

—Yo no lo entiendo, te veo como siempre.

Britania frunce el ceño, un poquito y, al fin, camina hasta el agua para hacerse té.

— _WEll_... estoy como siempre. _I don't care_ —murmura sonrojadita aun.

—Quiero decir, a mí siempre me pones nervioso, no sé...

—¿Suelen hablar de estas cosas tú y _Rome?_

—¿Por? ¿Qué te interesa saber? —se le escapa la sonrisa. Ella le mira unos segundos y luego se vuelve a su tetera, sonrojada.

— _Nothing_... sólo. Bueno, sólo como información general, _you know_. Qué cosas dicen y eso —gesto de desinterés... muy poco creíble. Germania mira a Galia de reojo y ella le sonríe.

—Bueno, ya sabes, a veces los tíos hablamos de... cosas, como quién está más buena y quien hace mejor qué o quién nos gusta más para qué.

—Ohh... ESAS conversaciones. Ehm... estoy segura de que Galia querría escuchar las guarradas que dicen.

—Pues de Galia decimos que es la más hermosa, por supuesto —asegura Germania mirándola y ella vuelve a sonrojarse un poco. Britania carraspea un poco, ya no sabe si celosilla propiamente.

— _Yes... And..._

El sajón sonríe de nuevo, mirándola de reojo porque sabe lo que le va a preguntar, pero... ahora quiere molestarla un poco, así que pone cara de "no sé de qué me hablas".

— _Aaaaand?_ —insiste.

—Y da unos besos suaves que a mí me gustan mucho, por eso siempre le pido salir últimamente —sigue con Galia.

Britania bufa porque no le interesa realmente lo que digan de Galia. La rubia está encantada con el tema, sonrojadita cuando Germania le toma la mano. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Bloody hell_ , ¿y qué sólo hablan de ella?

—No, claro. También de Helena y Egipto, pero ellas no están, no me parece correcto...

La pelirroja le mira frunciendo el ceño. Germania la mira también y carraspea para no sonreír.

—Hablan de Galia... y de Helena... y de la zorra.

—Ajaaa...

—¡Tú ni siquiera te tiras a la zorra!

—Ah... no, bueno, por eso de ella no hablamos mucho.

—¡Tampoco es como que te tires a Helena cada dos días! —protesta.

—¿Y a ti sí?

La británica se sonroja y se vuelve a la tetera, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo quiero saber qué decís de Britania —interviene Galia y por eso es que Galia es su mejor amiga. Britania agradece mentalmente a Galia sin girarse de la tetera, sin impedirlo.

—Pues de ella... bueno, en realidad es básicamente _Rome_ quien habla de todo esto, ya sabes cómo es, él habla y habla y yo escucho, pero _Rome_ dice que ella es especialmente ardiente en la cama.

— _WHAAAAT?!_ —chilla sin poderse contener, roja como un tomate.

— _Ja_ , ya sabes, siempre con todo eso de los orgasmos múltiples, le gusta mucho que hagas eso.

— _SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!_

Germania tiene que morderse con fuerza la lengua para no morirse de la risa.

—¡No hables de ningún orgasmo múltiple que no tiene nadie! —le señala —, ¡sabes PERFECTAMENTE BIEN que ese es un tema del cual tú NO ABRES LA BOCA!

—Espera... _was?_ ¿Ha pasado conmigo? —levanta ambas cejas. Britania se sonroja aún más y aprieta los ojos.

— _Shut up! shutupshutupshutup!_

—¡Nunca me lo habías contado! ¿Cuándo?

La fulminación brit va hasta con cierto calorcito en donde pone la mirada... ¿se acuerdan de _superman_?

—¡Oh, venga, no me estoy burlando de ti! ¡Sólo quiero saber!

— _No!_ —protesta apretando los ojos —, _Germaniaaaa!_

—Yo creo que sí ha pasadoooo como lo de _Fran_... _crech_ —ahora sí cantando burloncito.

—¡¿QUÉ DE _FRANCE?!_ —los cristales de la habitación tiemblan con el chillido agudo.

—SÉ eso —se relame sonriendo, no sé ni si sigue hablando en sajón.

—¡No hay nada qué saber! —sigue chillando y yo no sé si Britania lo ha notado realmente de lo histérica que está.

—Sí que lo hay y por eso chillas de esa formaaaa —se le acerca.

—¡No chillo de ninguna manera, no hay NADA DE NADA CON _FRANCE!_ —his te ri ca, recordando muuuuuuuuuy bien su sueño.

—A mí me parece que sí que lo haaaaay~

— _Noooo! Shut up you arsehole!_ ¡No hay nada de nada! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

—¿De un deseo insatisfecho?

La pelirroja aprieta los puños y tiembla un poquito, mirándole con fuego en los ojos.

— _Shut up! Shut uuup!_ —intenta golpearle en el pecho, cosa que realmente a él le duele mucho menos de lo normal —. Deja de hablar de esas cosas o nunca, nunca, NUNCA más... —le advierte picándole el pecho.

—Vale, vale —levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

Britania gruñe relajándose un poco, frunciendo el ceño y arreglándose un poco el pelo. Ahora es cuando nota que Germania... no parece Germania.

— _What the hell is wrong with you?_

—¿Eh?

— _G-Germania?_ —frunce el ceño aún más.

—Ah, _ja, was?_ —vuelve a fruncir el ceño y a ponerse serio. Britania sigue mirándole, extrañada.

—Estás realmente comportándote...

El sajón se pasa una mano por el pelo y gruñe. La chica inclina la cabeza. Hace un segundo estaba... estaba portándose de manera DEMASIADO sospechosa...

—No sé de qué me hablas —asegura mirándola a los ojos. Britania se cruza de brazos meditando esto, pero es que... como siempre, está MIRANDO a Germania, genio y figura, frente a él. Se humedece los labios.

—Voy a estarte observando.

—Supongo que es normal, con lo que te gusto.

—¡No me gustas!

Risas. Es que no puede... en serio...

—¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de actuar como _Rome?_

—Soy... un buen actor —vuelve a dejar de sonreír.

—¡No creo, si no eres bueno actuando tu propio papel!

—¿Mi propio papel?

—Si con trabajos te mueves y tienes expresiones —explica —, siendo Germania... ahora moverte y actuar como _Rome...? Really?_

—No estoy teniendo expresiones ni me muevo —replica carraspeando.

—Ahora mismo... hace un minuto, no.

—Pues... qué te voy a decir, es lo que hay. Después de todo sigo siendo yo —explica en sajón señalándose a sí mismo—. ¿O no?

—P-Pues... _yes_ —frunce un poquito el ceño aun, aunque... cierto, es GERMANIA —. _Yes_ , sin duda. Ehm... ¿té?

— _Nein, danke_ —le mira muy intensamente a los ojos.

Britania le sostiene la mirada, sin estar segura de nada, volviendo a sentir a Germania como... GERMANIA. Se sonroja un poco. El sajón entrecierra un poco los ojos para intensificarla aun un poco más y se le acerca un pasito. Ella se mantiene en su lugar, sosteniéndole la mirada. Traga saliva, porque los ojos claros de Germania suelen ser duros e intensos.

Germania baja la mirada a sus labios y se relame los propios leeeentamente. La pelirroja entreabre los labios con un escalofrío. Y es que... Germania le gusta y es verdad que la dejó a medio beso en la mañana. Él vuelve a mirarla a los ojos unos instantes y luego cierra los propios desviándolos a otro lado.

La chica da un pasiiiito hacia él y Germania frunce el ceño y le pone un dedo sobre los labios.

—Él es mío —asegura en latín ahora, muy en serio. Britania parpadea, "Germania" confundiendo a mis personajes.

—¿E-Eh? —Debe verse el gran signo de interrogación rojo fosforescente sobre la cabeza de Britania.

Es que... es lo de siempre, piensa "sería divertido probar de seducirla ahora... y nota que lo logra y es como "no te acerques a Germania, _bitch!"._

—N-No es TUYO... —agrega unos instantes más tarde.

—Lo es.

Es que el proceso mental es el siguiente: Es Germania... Germania se ha vuelto loco... Germania se ha vuelto Roma... ¡es Roma! Es... ¿Germania? Oh, sí... es Germania... mira qué guapo es Germania *cejas cejas*, G-Ger... eh?! WTF.

—No te pases con él.

— _Wh-Why are you... Why... Wh... Rome?_

—No. ¿Con... migo?

Britania... se rasca la cabeza genuinamente confundida.

—Germania... ahora sí que no tengo ni IDEA de lo que pasa.

—Vale, vale, no pasa nada —se talla los ojos, nervioso.

La británica toma su taza, en la que se ha hecho el té un rato antes... porque lleva todo el rato haciéndose el té, ya hasta debe habérsele enfriado, pensando en lo que le ha dicho el germano.

Y toooooocan el timbre. Germania se suelta los ojos y las mira.

—¿Estáis esperando a alguien?

—Ehm... no.

Galia niega también y Germania sale a abrir la puerta.

—Esto es muy raro —asegura Galia cuando está fuera.

—¡No me digas! Esto... ¿le has visto bien? Estaba peleando conmigo como _Rome_ , y luego hablando en latín y… ¡estoy confundida! —se sienta a su lado.

—Yo no entiendo por qué actúan así.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿No será algo de magia?

—No quería ser yo la que lo sugiriera, luego dicen que estoy loca —le mira de reojo.

—A mí no me pareces loca, eres muy divertida cuando haces esas cosas.

Britania le sonríe un poquito aunque siempre discute lo mismo... que no es tanto divertido... ella lo hace de manera muy seria.

* * *

 _Pasatiempo favorito de todos: marear a un británico. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Germania abre la puerta es Francia, España y Prusia quienes le sonríen al otro lado de ella.

— _Allò! Germania!_

—¡Holaaaaa!

— _Heil!_

—¡Anda! Pero si... —carraspea dejando de hablar latín, bajando las cejas y tratando de no sonreír.

Francia sonríe igual sin notarlo demasiado en principio... total, Germania es raro igual siempre, acercándose a él, tomándole de la cintura y dándole un par de besos peligrosamente cerca de los labios.

— _Germania!_

— _Francrech!_ —no hay sonrojo, sólo MUCHA dificultad para no abrazarle sonriendo.

Francia se echa un poco para atrás, mirándole a la cara, notándole tenso pero no tenso normal desde ya, además... claro que nota la falta de incomodidad. Frunce un poquito el ceño.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —mira a España para que se acerque a saludarle también, con el ceño mucho menos fruncido de lo que debería. El español le saluda haciendo una cara rara y levantándole la mano.

Francia no pierde oportunidad para darle una palmadita en el culo cuando se quita para que le salude España. Prusia casi que ya está dentro. Germania frunce un poco el ceño con eso, pero nada, sigue con esa expresión y el francés levanta una ceja sin estar TAN interesado.

—¿Está _papa?_ ¡Está visible! Oh... ¡mira esto es nuevo, no había visto este cuadro! —comenta Francia entrando por ahí (y buscando a Egipto, pero no le cuenten a nadie).

Prusia está esperando dentro para saludar a su padre mientras España pasa.

—Sí, está en el baño —explica Germania, pensando que como vayan con él va a FLIPAR, mientras cierra la puerta.

—Oh... ¿y las demás? ¿Está _maman_? ¿Mi querida suegra? —sonrisa—, ¿Egipto? ¿Helena?

—Ah, sí, están en la cocina. Britania tiene muchas ganas de verte, _Francrech_ —se mea de la risa contra la puerta en silencio.

—Vamos a saludar —sonríe España—. ¡HOLAAAAAA!

—¿Britania? —pregunta extrañado mirándole de reojo, abrazando a España y entrando con él a la cocina.

El sajón recobra la compostura dándose la vuelta y Prusia le hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza con un _"vati"_ a modo de saludo. Tan discretos los Germanos.

—Ohh... He… —empieza la pelirroja con su cara de asco al ver a España... y luego se sonroja... pero se SONROJA al ver a Francia, quedándose ahí en medio con la boca abierta.

Germania casi CORRE sólo que para verla y cuando entra tiene que morderse el puño para no morir de risa, volviendo a tomar su rinconcito apartado.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo? —le pregunta Galia a España, pensando que es... sí. Prusia se va a la nevera a dejar las cervezas que ha traído, pasándole una a su padre y España inclina la cabeza.

—¿No estaba tranquilo?

Britania sigue mirando a Francia, que es más guapo en vivo que en su sueño, a punto de hacer combustión espontánea del color que trae.

—¿No estabas tranquilo? —pregunta Francia también a España, soltándole para acercarse a su madre y darle un par de besos.

—Britania, ¿te echo un hielo en el té? —pregunta Germania medio descojonado—. ¿O por la espalda? —propone en un susurro.

—Pues... —España le mira sin tener ni idea mientras Galia le da dos besos.

—Estaba antes un poco enfadado, pero no nos ha dicho por qué —le explica a Francia.

Britania pega un salto al oír el asunto del hielo, súper nerviosa, levantándose y tirando un poco de té en la mesa y la cucharilla al suelo. Es Francia quien se la recoge.

—¿Un poco enfadado? Yo no creo que estuvieras enfadado... _Britania! Hello!_ —sí, en inglés y le sonríe con su mejor sonrisa de anuncio porque, claro, siempre hay que quedar bien con la suegra.

—Me alegro que ya se te haya pasado. ¿Has visto, Britania? Ya está bien —sonríe Galia pasándole una mano por el pelo a España.

Britania balbucea algo parecido a _"hello"_ y... _"bloody hell"_ a la vez, si es que eso es físicamente posible... queda como _"helly hell"_ en realidad. El francés levanta una ceja conociendo INMEDIATAMENTE el gesto de la británica como un gesto familiar de alguien que está... histérico... y sonrojado... y... excesivamente parecida a Inglaterra en realidad.

Germania se acerca a Britania y le pone las manos en los hombros, se acerca a su oído y le susurra "cuidado, se te han caído también las bragas". Francia pone la cucharita en la mesa, vacilando un poco si darle o no darle su par de besos... ya suficientemente extraño es esto. No alcanza a oír lo que ha dicho Germania pero AUTOMÁTICAMENTE Britania se gira y le da un BUEN golpe al sajón.

Germania se queda con los ojos apretados, congelado en su sitio, feliz porque además casi ni le ha dolido, intentando aun no reírse.

— _You arsehole!_ —protesta la británica... no saben los colores que ha alcanzado, podríamos hacer su propio sistema solar alrededor y les proporcionaría suficiente calor a cada planeta como para terminar cualquier posibilidad de vida en ellos.

Francia decide que esta es una señal divina para definitivamente no besarla, incorporándose de nuevo.

—Iba a decirte que lo siento... pero es que no lo siento —asegura Germania de verdad, mordiéndose el puño.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?! —protesta, volviendo a pelear igualito que como pelea con Roma.

—¿Qué pasa con esos dos? ¿Dónde está _papa?_ —pregunta Francia que nunca ha sido fan del Britania/Germania, ni del Galia/Germania.

Germania la señala con las manos y luego se lleva las manos a la cara para tapar su risa y parece un poco que esté como llorando.

—Es que eres monísima —susurra este.

—Está aquí —Galia señala a España para Francia y Prusia les mira a todos tomándose su cerveza.

— _What the... Germania_? —Britania ultra descolocada con Germania inclinando la cabeza

(XDDD en esta escena sólo falta alguien con una máscara de conejo bailando rap para hacerla completamente _sui generis._ Es un _harlem shake_ , es serio…)

—Lo siento, lo siento —se descubre la cara—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Ooootro golpecillo por si las dudas, con el ceño fruncido y sin entender del todo lo que pasa.

—No, _maman_ , ese es _Espagne_... —Francia proporciona un poco de cordura a la situación.

Galia toma de las mandíbulas a España, que la saluda en plan _¡hey!_

—¿A qué están jugando tú y _Rome?_ ¡Esto empieza a dejar de ser divertido! —protesta Britania haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a Francia.

— _Rom_ está bañándose, no está jugando a nada conmigo —voz seria de nuevo. Britania empieza a desquiciarse en realidad.

—Ya, claro... como no... —murmura tomando su taza de té... que está ya congelada, dispuesta a largarse.

—Anda, vamos a buscar a Papá —España toma a Prusia de los hombros, que se pone nervioso AUTOMÁTICAMENTE.

Cuando Prusia y España salen, Galia se acerca a Britania, preguntándole qué pasa con Francia. Britania mira al francés de reojo, tomando su taza con nerviosismo, llevándosela a los labios y dándose cuenta que el té está asquerosamente cargado y frío... la toma del brazo y se la lleva hacia el fregadero susurrándole que no pasa NADA en ESE tono de voz que indica que pasa absolutamente todo.

Francia le sonríe a Germania de manera un poco... extraña.

—Así que robándole el papel a _papa_ con Britania, ¿eh?

—¿Eh? —se hace el tonto. Francia frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cómo está _papa?_ —pregunta.

—Está... —vacila—. Las chicas dicen que está raro, yo le noto como siempre.

—Oh... raro —asiente —, ¿por qué no salimos aquí un poquito al jardín, nos fumamos un cigarrillo y me cuentas qué has oído que dicen las chicas?

—Fumar... —nota que no ha fumado en todo el día, porque además no le gusta el sabor ni el olor del tabaco... y de hecho, sí siente ansiedad, pero no sabe que es de fumar y como igual casi no siente nada…

— _Oui_... fumar —Francia le sonríe con su sonrisita un poco cáustica, sin que le parezca muy raro que Germania quiera huir... porque suele llevárselo a fumar para incomodarle o para preguntarle algunas cositas.

—Vale, fumaré contigo —asiente y carraspea para recordarse no sonreír y fruncir el ceño.

—Bien —sonríe tomándole del brazo, imagino que justo como le toma Galia, ahora que lo pienso.

—Aunque la verdad es que estoy intentando dejarlo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Bueno, puedo pervertirte un poco... para eso estamos los hijastros, _non?_ —le sonríe aún un poco extrañado de que no se sonroje ni se incomode realmente.

Germania hace por sonreírle y luego carraspea.

— _Nein, nein_ , es una determinación firme y soy un hombre firme, ir a fumar contigo probará mi temple.

—Oh, ¿de no fumar? Venga, Germania tampoco es que quiera torturarte, yo sé lo que es ver a alguien más fumando cuando uno está intentando dejarlo. ¿ _Papa_ te ha pedido que lo dejes?

— _Nein, nein_ , tu padre no influye en mis decisiones —cara de huelepedo, está muy orgullosos de sí mismo por esta respuesta.

—Vaya... en ninguna, ¿ni siquiera las pequeñitas? Oí que te mudaste recientemente a su cuarto, quizás al menos en el lado de la cama para dormir debe influir —le sonríe, hablándole como en confidencia, abriendo la puerta igual para salir al jardín.

—Lo elegí yo —sale fuera.

Vuelve a darle una palmadita en el culo porque este es necio y hasta que no recibe respuesta... no está conforme. Germania lo nota y frunce más el ceño, porque si no les deja a las chicas... a ti te va a meter una broncaaaaaaa.

¡Pero si hace lo mismo desde que era un enano de un metro! Pero cuando era un enano de un metro le hacía mucha gracia, ahora ya no lo es. Francia levanta una ceja porque DE VERDAD no es la respuesta que espera. Frunce también un poco el ceño.

—¿Sabes que alguien podría empezar a hacerle eso a _Engliteland?_

— _Quoi?_ —parpadea.

—Sólo tenlo presente.

—¿Tú con _Angleterre?_ —pregunta más como reflexión para sí mismo que como pregunta seria, frunciendo el ceño. Le mira a los ojos—. ¿Cómo está _papa?_

—Ya te he dicho que yo lo encuentro bien, pero... —se encoge de hombros.

El galo le ofrece un cigarrillo de igual manera y Germania lo toma, después de todo sí le enseñaron a fumar, quizás le pueda dar una o dos caladas y hacer como que el resto.

—Pero... —espera que continúe, acercándose a él para darle fuego.

—Pero quizás tú le encuentres un poco raro con ese sexto sentido que tenéis vosotros —se acerca con el cigarrillo en la boca.

—Es probable, ya le saludaré ahora que baje —sonríe un poco inclinando la cabeza antes de acercarse él también a la flama. Y lo siento, pero es que no le hace gracia no obtener reacciones de la gente.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien, _merci_... —asiente, ligeramente extrañado porque en general son muchas preguntas con Germania y puras respuestas escuetas, no suele preguntarle por él —, todo en orden con _Angleterre_ y esas cosas.

—Me alegro, hacéis muy buena pareja —nosonríasnosonríasnosonrías. Francia levanta una ceja y le sonríe de igual manera.

— _Merci, mon cher..._ me alegra que se note —tan claramente que incluso tú te das cuenta. Sonríe más con esta última parte del pensamiento —. La verdad es que debe ser una de las épocas más felices de mi vida y, bueno, yo era un poco el alma libre antes, seduciendo a todo el mundo, pero se puede decir que ahora he sentado un poco cabeza —le cierra un ojo.

—Es una excelente decisión —frunce más el ceño.

Francia levanta una ceja y se pasa la mano por el pelo, nerviosito, preguntándose qué demonios está pasando mal para que Germania no reaccione en absoluto más allá de enfadarse.

— _Oui_... bueno a mí me lo parece —carraspea un poco nerviosito —, pero cada quien.

—¿Y qué os trae por aquí?

—Oh, Romano le encargó a _Espagne_ que pagara un par de cuentas y trajera unos paquetes y... ya que estábamos aquí decidimos venir a saludarles —se termina el cigarrillo y lo lanza al jardín dándole a Germania un par de palmadas en la espalda —. ¿Tú te sientes bien? Estás tremendamente serio hoy...

—Soy un hombre serio —tan orgulloso de sí mismo con eso que no se nota sonreír.

— _Oui_ , sé que eres un hombre... —levanta las cejas al ver que sonríe sonriendo un poco también—, ¡hombre! ¡Mira quién aprendió al fin a sonreír!

El sajón carraspea como si acabara de atragantarse y Francia se ríe.

—Pero si no es tan grave... creí que nunca aprenderías en realidad —asegura dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda otra vez, ahora para el atragante.

— _Ja, ja_ , sí sé sonreír, sois unos exagerados —protesta y Francia se ríe un poco más.

—Cuéntame un poco de esto que ahora estás viviendo en el cuarto con _papa_ , venga... ahora que estamos contando intimidades.

—Ah... Quizás prefieras preguntarle a tu padre hoy —propone a sabiendas de lo que quiere Francia, sin estar seguro de poder lograrlo.

—¡Naaah, la historia de _papa_ ya me la sé, quiero que me lo cuentes tú! —le mira inclinando un poquito la cabeza y sonriendo—, sabes, tus impresiones y esas cosas... ¿estás contento? ¿Se porta bien?

Germania aprieta los ojos pensando "¿qué diría Germania, que diría él?"

— _Nein_ , no se porta bien, hoy se ha tirado a Egipto... no que me importe.

Francia levanta las cejas con la declaración tan directa.

—Oh... ay, _papa_ —susurra y suspira —. Bueno, mmm... y... ¿te has enfadado? Seguro te compensa luego, _non?_

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Entonces?

—No debería necesitar compensarme.

—¿Dices que no debería acostarse con Egipto, en general?

—Pues... _nein_ , es decir, al final hace lo que quiere pero me cabrea, así que _ja_.

— _Oui_ , bueno, de igual manera _papa_ te quiere muchísimo... ya sabes que eres completamente el consentido —le sonríe.

Germania sonríe de nuevo con eso, feliz de que todo el mundo se lo diga y se sonroja un poco. _Haleluya!_ Piensa al fin el galo al notar que se sonroja aun cuando no sea por lo que él querría, pero la sonrisa sigue siendo extraña.

—Con todo y Egipto puedo ver que estás contento, Germania.

—Algo... así —se pone nervioso, apartando la mirada.

—La verdad, ustedes dos hacen la mejor pareja posible —asegura Francia con sinceridad, aunque nota el nerviosismo—, a mí siempre me ha parecido que son tal para cual a pesar de todos los... digamos "deslices" que tiene con el resto.

No puede evitar mirarle con ternura inclinando la cabeza y cara de "quiero abrazarte". El cerebro de Francia se contrapone un poco a sus instintos. Sí, su cerebro en parte dice "esto es raro", pero la parte instintiva nota la ternura y la carita del Germano. Se muerde un poco el labio.

—Sé que a veces no lo pasas bien con _papa_... pero de verdad te quiere un montón y yo sé que lo quieres... —le toma del brazo y le pasa una mano por la espalda, abrazándole un poco.

Germania se le echa encima atrayéndole hacia sí, abrazándole. Francia levanta más las cejas descolocadillo, pero le abraza de vuelta con suavidad.

—Gracias, de verdad —suelta en latín abrazándole. Francia parpadea descolocadísimo, acariciándole un poco la espalda.

—De... nada, Germania... ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con _papa?_

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, de verdad —vuelve al sajón, carraspeando.

—No pareces estar bien... ¿han peleado? —pregunta separándose y haciéndole un suave cariño en la cara, como le haría a Prusia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se lleva las manos a los ojos para secárselos, porque su cuerpo habría soltado una lagrimita, ¡pero este cuerpo no lo ha hecho porque está MUERTO y no tiene sentimientos!

—No lo sé, estás... no pareces estar bien, no te había visto nunca así... —levanta las cejas cuando ve que se limpia los ojos, aunque efectivamente no le ve ni media lágrima.

—Calma, calma, no te preocupes —le toma la mano y le hace un cariño, dándole unas palmaditas sobre el dorso.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —insiste cada vez más sorprendido porque Germania no le toca NUNCA a menos que sea completamente necesario. Mira las manos sonriendo un poco falsamente.

— _Nein_ , no es necesario, él ya lo sabe —le detiene el germano y Francia suspira—. Helena está ayudándome con esto...

—Oh... Helena —sonríe—, tienes buena consejera entonces, me alegra saberlo, Germania.

Germania mira a Francia y se le ocurre una idea de repente... Francia no sabe cómo es que besa él, no del todo al menos, quizás si le besa ahora y lo hace REALMENTE mal se le quiten las ganas en el futuro. Ni corto ni perezoso.

Las cejas de Francia deben salirse a la estratósfera... primero todas esas señales de que no se sonroja... ahora un BESO. Flipa, sinceramente, levantando una mano y tomándole del cuello en principio sin responderle.

Germania aprieta los ojos pero SABE cómo es un mal beso, así que sólo se queda ahí, sin moverse ni hacer nada.

Y Francia lucha con su yo interior, porque Germania SIEEEEMPRE le ha gustado por más que no quiera, es su primer amor adulto platónico... así que cede finalmente a la tentación de acariciarle un poco el cuello, entrecerrar los ojos e incitarle a besarle de vuelta tal como lo haría con Alemania.

El sajón... lo nota. Joder, sí lo nota y le hierve la sangre latina que ahora no tiene, es decir, mentalmente quiere matarle, su cuerpo no reacciona. Hace algún pequeño movimiento sutil para que no parezca que está completamente muerto. Con paciencia, Francia inclina un poco más la cabeza, atrayéndole hacia sí, probando acariciarle más con la lengua, tocarle un poco más, mordisquearle un poco el labio, profundizar más el beso... Repite lo último que hizo que consiguió moverle y le pone la otra mano en el pecho.

Y se encuentra una pared. Germania por un momento piensa que si realmente el sajón besara tan mal, no estaría con él y va a ser sospechoso, quizás Francia piense que es TREMENDO en la cama aunque sus besos sean malos y aun le dé más curiosidad.

El francés levanta las cejas sorprendido al notar que no le responde. Debe ser el primero que se encuentra que... dios mío, de verdad es posible que alguien lo haga TAN mal, es como besar a un espantapájaros. Frunce un poco el ceño y quiero decir que es una estrategia peligrosa la de Roma con lo NECIO que es este chico.

El mayor piensa al final, que quizás lo más inteligente en realidad sería darle un buen beso y confiar en que no hará nada más por respeto a él y a Inglaterra, pero no es como que no confiara ya en él y le haya metido mano un par de veces... quizás mejor eso, una estrategia babosa que lo asuste...

El francés sigue extrañado, saltando de una estrategia a la otra, pensando que no es malditasea posible que Germania no solo lo haga peor que América, o Alemania... o Suiza al principio... ¡sino que además parezca genuinamente de palo como si no le gustara en lo absoluto! Esto... era nuevo, y la pregunta de siempre... "¿estaría perdiendo el toque?" se asusta un poco.

Así que de repente el beso cambia y Francia va a pensar que Germania está loco porque ahora es súper demandante, absorbente y dominante... y aun malo, moviéndose bastante frenético sin un ritmo claro, con saliva extra por todos lados.

Francia _FACEPALM_ , sin esperárselo, trata de llevarle el beso lo mejor que puede, descolocado... demasiadas babas, DEMASIADAS y demasiado brío tipo americano... de hecho se parece bastante a un beso de América, le deja dominar defendiéndose con cierta maestría pensando que... vale, ok, esto parece ser mejor que el que esté ahí sin hacer nada... pero Germania hace esto MAAAAAAAAAAL. Termina por empujarle un poquito del hombro y separarse de él, mirándole a los ojos.

Germania pone un poco de resistencia a separarse, como si no se hubiera enterado, pero finalmente lo hace y hace SU MAYOR ESFUERZO por parecer sonrojado sin estar seguro de haberlo logrado. Lo logra... al menos un poco... porque este cuerpo es una mierda para algunas cosas, pero sonrojarse sí lo consigue.

—Ehm... ¿Germania? —pregunta levantando la mano que había puesto en su pecho y limpiándose TODO EL CONTORNO de la boca de un par de litros de baba que le dejó ahí. Traga saliva. Sí, no es el peor beso que ha recibido... pero está en la lista de los peores.

—Lo siento —murmura apartando la cara, limpiándose también la boca... y mirándole de reojo un poco más pronto de lo que debería.

Francia levanta una ceja porque... de verdad su padre no había hecho NADA por esta POBRE CRIATURA DE LA NATURALEZA que parecía que estaba comiendo sandía sin cubiertos en vez de besar. O sea... era ligeramente decepcionante que su padre, el hombre que le había inspirado a enseñarle a todo el mundo cómo tener sexo, no pudiera enseñarle a su pareja consentida a dar un beso medianamente decente.

—Ehm... no creo que _papa_ sea en lo absoluto feliz con esto —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— _Merda_ —susurra y aprieta los ojos con eso—. Con _Rom_ es... diferente.

Francia parpadea. Bueno al menos era consciente de sus limitaciones.

—Me refiero a contigo besándome, Germania. A mí... —se relame un poco para recordar el sabor más adelante, en su clasificación mental de besos en el mundo—, me gustas mucho y todo, pero eres como mi otro... _papa_...

—No volveré a hacerlo —asiente.

—¿Vamos adentro? —pregunta mirándole aun extrañado.

— _Ja_ —asiente mucho más tranquilo.

Cuando llegan a la puerta, sin poder evitarlo, Francia le da una palmadita en el culo. En serio, es cuestión de vicio, Romita. Germania lo fulmina.

— _Je suis desoleé_ , es que tienes buen culo —asegura entrando de nuevo y buscando a España a ver si está por ahí para contarle el chisme.

xoOXOox

De hecho, España y Prusia han ido al cuarto a buscar a Roma, así que el español golpea la puerta del baño y se mete dentro seguido de un MUY sonrojado Prusia.

Roma... *sigh*, Roma está aprovechando que acaba de correrse para intentar entender un poco este cuerpo. Quizás si con pocas ganas aprende qué cosas le gustan en él, cuando tenga muchas ganas pueda evitarlas... así que se la está meneando con los ojitos cerrados, concentrado en la sensación.

—¡Papá! —entra España directo a abrazarle.

De hecho, Roma está notando seguramente que después de la acción ni los pelitos de la cabeza ni las escenitas eróticas mentales funcionan demasiado bien... pero eso no quita que esté viendo cómo funciona esto. Debe dar un salto hasta el techo, probablemente de manera bastante efectiva colgándose de la regadera. Grito incluido. De esos que hacen que los pájaros salgan volando.

—¡Holaaaa! —España se ríe igual y toma una toalla—. Espera, no me abraces que me empapas, sécate un poco.

Prusia mira a Roma de arriba abajo de manera COMPLETAMENTE OBVIA.

—Peroquédemoniosestáshaciendoaquíquenovesquemeestoy... _PREUSSEN!_ —sí... ahora recordará que debe hablar en latín, sólo denle un segundo.

Prusia se sonroja tres veces más, atrapado y se ríe de nervios. Mentalmente, el mayor da gracias a todos los dioses que le escuchen de que la verga de Roma no se le haya levantado más que un poquitín.

España le echa la toalla por lo hombros y le ayuda a secarse un poco, dándole un beso en los labios como se da siempre con Francia y con él.

—P-P-Pero qué están... —balbucea en sajón cubriéndose las regiones vitales ante la vista de Prusia, más preocupado de España en realidad, antes de acordarse: ducha, Roma, latín...—. Yo me seco... ¡yo me seco! —protesta en latín tratando de arrebatarle la toalla a España y quedándose bastante petrificado con el besito en los labios.

—Anda, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta España parpadeando, porque es que sólo ha gritado y reñido desde que han entrado. Roma inspira... respira... inspira... respira... amarrándose la toalla en la cintura.

— _H-Heil_ , _Rom_... —saluda Prusia en un susurro con la voz medio agudita y demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué es este giro cruel de las cosas...? ¿Te habló tu... Germania para que vinieras? —pregunta, mirando a España y luego mira a Prusia—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí ADENTRO?

Ahora que ya no se le ve tanto y la sangre le fluye como si nada.

—¡Nah, Romano me mando porque él no quería y yo le debía un favor porque me pasó una cosa con Galia que te conté el otro día por teléfono y sigue enfadado! Así que como soy un encanto accedí porque ya sabes que si no luego se pone hecho una fiera, total que el caso es que tenía que traer unos papeles del gobierno de esos que sabes que tenéis entre manos con la Lombardía que Veneciano dice que... de hecho tengo que hablar justo de eso con él porque el otro día… —España puede seguir así horas, créeme.

Prusia sigue riéndose nerviosito y mirando que Roma tiene el torso desnudo.

— _Sic, sic_... no me marees —le empuja un poquito para intentar salir del baño... con el ceño bien fruncido, vuelve a mirar a Prusia, de bastante mal humor—. ¿Entras siempre al baño cuando me estoy duchando?

España parpadea con ese corte, DESCOLOCADÍSIMO, tanto que hasta se calla.

— _N-N-Nein_... —susurra Prusia sonriendo más y encogiendo la cabeza en los hombros un poco.

Roma parpadea mirando al albino. SE ve... un poco ridículo en realidad, como adolescente frente a una estrella de rock (sí, ha visto los videos).

— _Preu... Prusse... Prusiae?_ —vacila un poco sin recordar bien como le llama—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de dentro del baño MIENTRAS me estoy duchando?

—Ah, papá, no seas malo con él, claro que quiere entrar al baño a verte —pica un poco España, apoyando lo que cree que hace Roma y Prusia se sonroja más y se ríe histéricamente con eso.

—Pero... —empieza y se detiene tratando de pensar cómo demonios manejar esto. Mira a España de reojo y se sonroja un poco porque no deja de estar semidesnudo frente a él y siempre le ha puesto nerviosito. Carraspea—, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que YO soy el... —se sonroja aún más—, novio de TU padre?

España parpadea... parpadea... parpadea.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Roma le mira y hace un sobreesfuerzo por intentar sonreírle recordando que para que esto funcione debe ser creíble... claro que no ha funcionado nada de lo que ha hecho en todo el día, pero bueno, vale la pena intentarlo. Sonríe de manera extraña y forzada, claro está. España palidece un poco y da un pasito atrás.

—Tiene todo que ver... Cómo crees que el que tú vengas aquí a verme así —se gira con Prusia—, hace verme a m... ehm... a _Germaniae_ , ¿eh? —Roma ni enterado de la palidez de España

—A... _mein vater?_ —Prusia ni entiende.

— _Sic!_ ¡Le hace ver como un idiota! ¡Pobre estúpido que cree que está muy bien con _Rom_ cuando sus hijos a sus espaldas se lo quieren ROBAR!

—Papá... ¿vas a dejar de querer a _Germaniae?_ ¿Estás enfermo? —España se acerca tomándole de las mejillas para mirarle a los ojos y buscarle indicios de fiebre que le hagan delirar. Junta frente con frente por la temperatura.

Roma da un pasito atrás, porque no es eso lo que está diciendo... o al menos eso cree. ¡Quizás además dejaría de quererle por Prusia! Se sonroja un poco con la cercanía porque este niño se PARECE a Roma DEMASIADO, pero se humedece los labios y le separa.

— _Nein_... _non_ , no estoy enfermo, sólo estoy intentando hacerle entender a _Preussiae_ cómo es que OFENDE a su _vater_ cada vez que viene tras de mí.

—No parece que tengas fiebre —le acaricia la mejilla y mira a Prusia de reojo—. Nah, qué va a ofender a nadie sólo porque le gustaaaaaas —canturrea y Prusia se sonroja más.

—Deja de estarme toqueteando —protesta Roma sin poder evitarlo otra vez con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Claro que le ofende! Porque _Rom_... Es decir... yo, soy un idiota que si viene él por mí voy a tirármelo... ¿y cómo me deja eso a m... _Germaniae_ , eh? ¡Como un imbécil cornudo!

Y eso que él apenas ha visto nada, ni le ha sonreído o guiñado el ojo, que hace a Prusia deshacerse en suspiros y casi se desmaya. "Vergonzoso" declara Germania, cómo si él no reaccionara en lo absoluto con el latino. "¡Qué va! ¡Si es monísimo!" se ríe Roma.

—Ah, ¿vas a tirártelo? Si queréis os dejo intimidad... —España sonríe de lado, "siguiendo el juego" de su padre, pasándole un dedo por el brazo sensualmente.

— _Spanieeeen_ —protesta Prusia, sonrojándose más.

Roma quita el brazo de golpe dando un saltito y frunce más el ceño. España parpadea sin entender otra vez.

—Claro que no voy a tirármelo AHORA, ¡ _Germaniae_ está ahí abajo! De hecho no voy a tirármelo... No voy a... _Preusse_... Ehm... _iae...!_ ¿De verdad si te digo que sí te acostarías conmigo?

A Prusia le entra la risa floja y le tiemblan las rodillas. Roma le mira decepcionado sin enterarse mucho del descoloque del español.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que diga o piense o... —se sonroja un poco—, sienta tu _vater_ , eh?

—¿De qué hablas, papá?

Roma mira a España de reojo.

—¡Pues de Germania!

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Si yo me tiro a _Prusiae_... Va a enfadarse conmigo y va a decepcionarse muchísimo de él —señala a Prusia aún con cara de huelepedo. España le mira con cara de "¿de qué cojones hablas?"—. _Quid?_ ¿No lo habían pensado? —mira a España y luego a Prusia.

—¡Pues claro, pero por eso esto es lo que se llama una broma!

—Además, _mein vater_ no tendría por qué enterarse —añade Prusia.

—Eh, tú, descarado, no empieces que ya tengo bastante con uno —le riñe España riendo.

—¿Una broma? —pregunta Roma levantando las cejas antes de fulminar a Prusia.

—Papaaaaá —protesta España pensando que le sigue el juego a Prusia.

—Él no está bromeando... Ya le estoy viendo que sí que se acostaría conmigo... ¿Pero de qué broma hablas?

—Claro que está bromeando —responde España.

Prusia finge muy mal una risa al estilo "sí, claro, es broma, claro, OBVIO. Soy _Awesome_ ". Roma hace los ojos en blanco aunque se pregunta si ya le han descubierto. Hace un esfuerzo por sonreír. España parpadea, asustado con esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa en la cara, ahora en serio?

—Nada, no me pasa nada y... Pfff, claro que no es una broma. Si le pido que se desnude ahora mismo para mí lo hace así —chasquea los dedos. Prusia se sonroja de muerte solo con la idea.

—¡Claro que te pasa, mírate, ni siquiera te has reído una sola vez, estás muy enfadado! ¿Es por Germania?

—No estoy enfadado —asegura pensando que sí que lo está... Con el baboso de Prusia. Intenta soltar una carcajada que le sale mal y mira a Prusia mientras le frunce el ceño —. ¡Y mírale!

España parpadea pensando que se ha atragantado con algo. Prusia les mira con cara de culpable, sin saber qué pasa.

—La cuestión es de... Principios. ¡ _Preussaen_ no debería realmente querer acostarse conmigo!

—Yo _nein_... _was?_ Digo... _was?_ —balbucea como idiota.

—Y yo no debería ser un pervertido indecente.

—¿Qué? —España le mira con cara de WTF, hasta poniéndose un poco frente a Prusia cubriéndole—. ¿Quién coño eres tú y dónde está mi padre?

Roma vacila un poco.

—Es una broma —asegura entrando un poco en pánico—, ya sabes cómo soy yo de bromista con todos.

—¿Y porque no te ríes?

—Lo que estoy haciendo do es... —piensapiensapiensapiensapiensa—. Imitar a Germania. ¡Eso es! ¡Es una broma buenísima! —se tapa la boca y entrecierra los ojos y hace como que se ríe, echándose al frente.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, bueno... Ehm... Es una broma que le quiero hacer a él —carraspea—. ¿Qué tal me sale? Mira... —cambia a sajón—. _Preussen!_ ¡¿Qué es lo que haces viniendo aquí e intentando acostarte conmigo?!

Los menores levantan las cejas.

—Yo no creo que Germania le dijera eso a Prusia —difiere el español. Roma parpadea cayendo en la cuenta de que... Ahora sí se le está yendo la olla.

—Me refería a mí, a... Roma —levanta las cejas él también.

— _Mein vater_ es más como... " _Preussen!_ ¡No me gusta _Rom!_ ¡Ya no lo digas más!" —grita Prusia. Roma levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco.

—Pues es que claro que... —carraspea—, y a tu _vater_ , ¿verdad? Tan... Tontito él.

— _Ja_ , porque además todos sabemos que es mentira —sigue Prusia. Roma se sonroja más.

—¡No es mentira!

—Claro que es mentira, Papá, todos lo sabemos, no seas cruel con él Prusia, que se te puede decir lo mismo.

— _Neeeein_ —se ríe el albino otra vez.

—Es completa mentira, tu _vater_... Ehm... No me quiere.

Prusia y España se detienen un segundo antes de hacer pffffff y descojonarse. El romano aprieta los puños.

—En serio, papá, muy bueno, pero nadie se va a creer eso —aun está medio muerto de risa.

—Pues yo le... Yo le quiero de vuelta más que a nadie —asegura sintiéndose bastante patético de hacerlo así, apretando los ojos y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago con ello —, dejaría a TODO el mundo por él y si no lo hago es porque _GERMANIAE_ no quiere.

—¿Y por qué iba a no querer? —sonríe España sin extrañarse en absoluto.

—¡Porque no quiere! Porque quiere a más gente y más gente además de mí le quiere a él y... —sigue angustiado porque además este corazón y estómago se le descontrolan, mira a España de reojo porque esperaba que se fuera igual o más con sus declaraciones.

—¿A quién? ¿Es por eso que estás triste? —se acerca desconsolado y le abraza.

—No estoy triste —se deja abrazar apretando los ojos porque este estúpido cuerpo de caca sí que se pone sentimental.

—Venga, no pasa nada... Prusia, danos unos minutos, porfa —pide abrazándole fuerte. Prusia se encoge de hombros y se va.

— _Nein, Non... Non_ —se separa—, estoy bien... De verdad. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo si tengo a otras tres mil personas que me quieren mucho?

—Porque él es él, ya lo sabes, no intentes auto engañarte.

—¿A-Auto engañarme? —le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Diciendo que no te importa como si no fuera especial. Dime qué ha pasado, venga, por favor, si no me cuentas no podremos ayudarte —le acaricia la espalda.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada más allá de que este cuerpo es insoportable —intenta separarle más—. Y deja de decir que es especial que todos sabemos que no lo es.

—¿Por qué dices que no lo es? —le mira desconsolado.

—Todos sabemos que eso se lo digo a él para que se sienta bien... De hecho se los digo a todos —aprieta los ojos con el corazón acelerado y ganas de lloriquear pensando que este cuerpo es realmente insoportable.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso es lo que piensa él que es un idiota, ¿es por eso? ¿Por qué no te cree cuando le dices que le quieres?

—Pues como va a creerme si... —vacila un instante cayendo un poco en la cuenta de algo—. Espera.

España le seca los ojos, mirándole y acariciándole la cara.

—Estamos... bueno, ehm... teniendo una conversación entre latinos, ¿verdad? —pregunta bajando el tono.

—Pues... padre hijo más bien, diría yo, pero puede ser entre amigos a mi edad.

— _Vater_... e hijo, sí, sí está bien.

—¿Entonces? —entrecierra los ojos con las palabras en sajón.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú crees que es verdad que yo le quiero? Es decir, que le quiero pues sí, pero... —carraspea—, yo quiero a todos.

—Pues... sí, pero... él es como, Romanito, ¿no?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Pues a que tienes a todos los demás, que les quieres mucho, pero él... es especial. Es decir, si los demás no estuvieran no te sentirías vacío. O no tanto como si él faltara.

—¿De... verdad crees eso? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues... ¿estoy equivocado? —frunce el ceño—. Siempre lo dices.

—Siempre digo muchas cosas... —cambia el tono a uno más suave.

—Venga y esta es cierta, no vas a engañarme, ¿por qué el cambió de actitud? ¿Le partimos la cara?

— _Non, non_ , espera... ¡no es que haya que partirle la cara a nadie!

—¿Entonces?

—Quizás... podrías explicarme un poco mejor cómo es que son mis sentimientos hacia Germania.

—¿TUS sentimientos? ¿Tú no lo sabes?

—No demasiado bien.

—¿Cómo que no? —frunce el ceño.

—Pongamos que... he estado un poco confundido últimamente y no me vendría mal que alguien me lo recordara —pide serio, mirándole. El ibérico le mira incrédulo—. Por favor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya no sientes lo mismo?

—Te estoy diciendo que no sé lo que siento.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Eso es terrible!

— _Non, non_... solo explícame.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

Roma se lo piensa un poquito.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo es tu percepción de cuánto y cómo es que le quiero a él a diferencia de al resto.

—Pues... así. Más o menos, por lo que yo entiendo, quieres con todo tu corazón a cada uno de ellos independiente de los demás, como con nosotros, tus hijos, pero es mentira que no tienes favoritos con ellos.

—Y dices que a _Germaniae_ lo quiero DE VERDAD más.

—Pues claro.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y no vamos a negar que no siente al menos un poco bonito en el estómago.

—Eso es lo que tú con tu mente de latino piensa. Es decir, realmente es posible que le quiera de manera especial —aprieta los ojos porque sigue pareciéndole que no es suficiente... pero a la vez sigue sintiendo bonito sin poder evitarlo.

—No, papá, eso es lo que es, es lo que tú demuestras, dices y se ve.

Roma niega con la cabeza, perdónenlo en serio es que es un poco duro de ideas, pero esto está siendo mucho más provechoso de lo que parece.

—¿No qué?

— _Nein, non_ lo que se ve es que... es que si Germania se lo llega a creer... —suspira—, imagina que... —se sonroja bastante, bastante—, Germania me quiere más que a nadie. No digo que pase, pero imagínalo. Si se cree que es especial, a mí me conviene. Germania no debería creerse que es especial.

—Germania debería creérselo, es verdad pero ya lo sabes, te he dicho muchas veces: si no lo hace es por tu culpa.

—¿Me lo has dicho? —levanta las cejas ¡—, es decir... ¿qué es lo que me has dicho?

—Pues que es tú culpa. No le dejas ver a él lo que le hace especial, es normal que no lo crea.

—¿Y por qué hago eso?

—¡Pues ya lo sabes!

—Recuérdamelo.

—Porque es demasiado cínico de tu parte decirle que no te gusta que vaya con los demás.

El latino mayor levanta las cejas... esto es toda una bola de revelaciones para el Germano.

—¡Ah, no le gusta que vaya con los demás!

—Claro que no le gusta, pero lo haces porque ellos también son importantes, por eso tú no puedes decirle a él la verdad y que se sienta especial, es el precio que pagas.

Se hace un lió un poco de a quien se refiere con "no le gusta" y quien es "decirle a él" pero lo termina por organizar. Se sonroja más.

—Pe-Pero yo sólo quiero que esté para mí… Y eso lo hace... ¿especial porque me da lo mismo que Egipto se vaya con Helena?

—Parece que te sorprende —levanta una ceja.

—¡Si será cínico! —protesta un poco, pero sonríe leve, muy levemente de lado pensando que al menos esto hace cierta lógica.

—¿Quién? ¿Germania?

— _Nein... Non_. Ehm... Roma. Es decir, yo mismo —se levanta de la cama—, ¡además le parece que tiene el más mínimo derecho de sentir celos y...! Necesito ordenar esto en mi cabeza.

—¡Pues es normal que Germania sienta celos si no sabe nada de esto!

—Aun sabiéndolo va a seguirlos sintiendo, seguramente, aunque... —vacila —, tengo que pensar esto.

—Ya lo sé, pero... no sé, quizás podrías decírselo aunque te grite y te odie por un rato... ya sé que entonces es darle el arma para hacerte daño sin que realmente consigas nada, porque no creo que deje de ir por ti, pero... quizás se sentiría mejor y te entendería más.

Roma se talla la cara, demasiada información.

—El arma para hacerme... oh. El arma para hacerme daño si yo... si Germania va y se tira a alguien más —razona—. Quizás sería bueno que yo entendiera también lo mucho que me jode... que le jode a él que yo vaya a tirarme a los demás.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes?

—No lo sé... a veces parece que no.

—Qué vas a no entenderlo.

—Y ya que estamos... Nunca voy a dejarles a todos, ¿verdad?

—¿Por? ¿Lo estás pensando? —levanta las cejas y el otro suspira.

— _Non_. Y nunca voy a hacerlo, no importa cuántas ganas tenga Germania. NO voy a dejarlos.

—Me parece que tampoco sería una buena idea en realidad, a pesar de lo que siempre te digo —suspira España.

— _Germaniae_ no está de acuerdo —asegura

—Claro que no está de acuerdo. Pero a pesar de ello...

Roma le mira otra vez, ya que estamos en estas, esclareciendo su vida... España suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Si pudiera hacerle entender por qué no sería buena idea.

—No creo que eso lo entienda nunca, sinceramente —admite el español y Roma lo valora por unos cuantos segundos más, frunce un poco el ceño.

—Entonces le molestará siempre —concluye—. Voy a vestirme.

—Sí, supongo que por eso es que no le dices lo otro, entiendo tus razonamientos.

—Bien, tienes suerte —murmura en sajón saliendo por la puerta del baño y cerrándola otra vez para agregar el factor dramático que le da este cuerpo, _ou llea_.

España levanta las cejas y Prusia le mira en la cama, esperándoles.

* * *

 _Venga, Germania, que ya dominas hasta la conversación entre latinos! :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

—Ah, _Preussen_ —se detiene Roma al notarle vacilando un poquito antes de ir al armario.

— _H-Hallo!_ —se pone de pie, nervioso.

—Pensé que habrías bajado —con todo, piensa de manera mucho más clara con Prusia en la misma habitación, de lo que piensa con España; habla en latín otra vez. Suspira frente al armario y decide tomar la camisa que más le gusta de Roma.

— _N-Nein_ —balbucea y el romano le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas que pase entre nosotros?

— _Was?_

— _Ja_...—sacude la cabeza. Es más complejo hablarle a Prusia en latín y requiere más de su atención. Se gira a mirarle poniéndose la camisa—. _Sic_. Tú y yo, ¿qué es lo que querrías que pasara?

—P-P-Pues... —balbucea y se sonroja.

—¿Y _Ungarn?_

Se sonroja más, culpable, porque además se le había olvidado ella. Roma traga saliva y se le acerca un poco.

—Yo soy sexy y tengo el afán idiota de tener curiosidad por acostarme con todo lo que se mueva —explica haciendo los ojos en blanco—, pero _vati_ confía en ti y se enfada muchísimo cada vez que le dices cosas sobre lo mucho que quieres cometer la estupidez de acostarte conmigo.

—Pues... no se lo digas a _mein vater_... Ni a _Ungarn_.

—¿Y tú no se lo vas a decir a ninguno? —levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué se lo iba a decir?

—¿Podrías engañar a tu novia y ocultarle algo así a tu _vater_ sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento?

—Pues... no es para tanto... ¿o sí?

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y una vez que lo hagas no lo puedes deshacer! ¿O acaso vas por ahí acostándote con todo el mundo sin que le importe, por ejemplo a Ungarn? ¿O... vas hablando mal de tu _vater_...? Bueno, ya he visto que si te burlas de él a sus espaldas...

Prusia traga saliva y baja la cabeza, regañado.

—Pero...

—Mira, ya sé que... —se hace los ojos en blanco un poco a sí mismo—. Soy muy guapo, sexy, divertido y que todas esas cosas hacen que pienses que valdría la pena tirarlo todo por mí.

—¡No es tirarlo todo!

—Ah, _non?_

— _Nein_ , nadie tiene porqué saberlo y...

—Todo el mundo va a terminar por saberlo... ¿crees que tu _vater_ quisiera que todos supieran que me quiere? _Non_ , verdad... y al final todo el maldito mundo lo sabe. Esto es lo mismo.

—Pero no tiene nada que ver…

De verdad que en alguna medida sus niños eran bastante más necios e insistentes de lo que él mismo hubiera pensado.

—¿Y si te digo que nunca voy a tener nada contigo por el respeto que le tengo a tu padre?

—Pffffff.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —frunce el ceño.

—¡Pues no le tienes respeto con los demás!

España vuelve del baño, estaba meando. Los niños de Germania sieeeempre poniendo de líos a... Germania.

—Sí que tengo... agh... vale, no tengo respeto por Germania con NADIE —protesta y eso... ESO JUSTAMENTE es lo que le jode. Gracias, Prusia por dejarlo tan claro.

Prusia sonríe triunfador.

—Aún así, lo siento, no me voy a acostar contigo. Ahora fuera los dos que me quiero terminar de vestir —murmura notoriamente enfadado. Prusia levanta las cejas y se sonroja porque no había notado a España salir, que flipa con toda esa frase—... y aún tengo que cortarme las pelotas... —murmura en sajón—, venga... fuera los dos.

—¿Que nos marchemos? —pregunta España.

— _Ja_.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Pues porque quiero vestirme! —protesta y mira a España y luego a Prusia, hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y?

—Ya, ya recuerdo que ustedes son unos exhibicionistas.

España frunce el ceño. Roma se acerca al armario pensando que esto es compleeeeejo y lo oooodia, toma unos calzoncillos y empieza a ponérselos aún con la toalla amarrada en la cintura, de espaldas a ellos.

—Vamos, Prusia —pide España llevándose al albino.

El romano lo agradece, sinceramente, cruzándose de brazos y esperando, de espaldas a la puerta, a oír que salen.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia.

—No estoy seguro, pero ese no es mi padre, no hables con él —asegura España saliendo tras él.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí están! —saluda Francia desde el final del pasillo... no que estuviera buscando a Egipto un poco además de a Prusia y España—, no saben lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡TÚ no sabes lo que acaba de pasar! —contrarresta el ibérico.

—¡Lo mío es considerablemente más impresionante! —asegura Francia mirando a España y luego a Prusia. Sonríe un poco más.

—¡No lo creo! —sigue España. Prusia aun está un poco de mal humor porque cree que debe ser la primera persona a quien Roma RECHAZA abierta y claramente. Y él es _AWESOME._

—Oh, verás cómo sí. ¿Has visto a _papa?_ —pregunta mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto que comparte con Germania. Se humedece los labios, le cierra un ojo a España y mira a Prusia por un instante antes de ponerse un poco de puntas, tomarle de la nuca y meterle un BEEEEEESO.

Prusia se sonroja de golpe sin esperárselo. La mano de Francia le acaricia la nuca y profundiza el beso, poniéndole una mano en el pecho tal y como hizo con Germania. ¡A Prusia se le funde el cerebro y le devuelve el beso porque Roma le ha dicho que no quiere tener sexo con él! Manos a la cintura atrayéndole hacia sí. Francia se relaja un... bastante con esta reacción, sonriendo un poquito en el beso, intensificándolo. Al final no había perdido el toque por lo visto.

El albino trata de impresionarle más de lo normal o algo así porque él es impresionante y _Awesome_. Roma se lo pierde por idiota. La cosa que le dio Germania vs la cosa delicada y suave y bien entrenada que es Prusia. Hasta le concede el soltar un "mmm" suavecito, que le hace sentirse mejor.

Un poquito más tarde se separa, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo. Y Prusia sonríe.

—Me gustan tus besos —asegura Francia cerrándole un ojo y dándole uno suave en la mejilla, relamiéndose un poco aun.

—¡Algunos no saben lo que se pierden! —suelta aunque se sonroja un poquito.

España les mira a los dos de brazos cruzados, pero sonríe. El galo sonríe aun, soltándole del todo pero mirando a España de reojo buscando una explicación. Levanta una ceja al verle la expresión.

—¿Quieres uno tú también? —le pregunta Francia, riendo.

—No, por dios, que me desmayo —ojos en blanco, haciendo que Francia se ría más.

—¡Tú no sabes disfrutar la casa de la perversión de manera apropiada! —le acusa.

—Ahora va a ser mi culpa.

—Pues es tu culpa no saber disfrutarla de buena manera, pero aún tienes oportunidad... sólo que Egipto es mía.

—Bien, iré a liarme con tu madre —sonríe de lado.

—Oh... limites, _mon amour_... ¡límites! —suelta una carcajada—. _Prusse_ puede liarse con Britania o con Helena. ¿A quién prefieres?

—Yo... Helena —susurra sonriendito.

—¡Que alguien me diga que esta casa no es perfecta! —asegura contento.

—A papá le pasa algo.

Francia vuelve su atención al español en vez de imaginarse cualquier cantidad de guarradas.

—Le pasa... ¿qué le pasa? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. A Germania también le pasa algo.

—Que no es papá, no sé quién es, ni que hace ahí y quizás los otros no lo han notado, pero no es él.

Francia parpadea.

— _Quoi?_

—¡No ha hecho ni UNA sola cosa normal

—Pues debe ser contagioso, porque Germania tampoco ha hecho NADA absolutamente. No se ha sonrojado, se la ha pasado preguntándome por mí... y me dio uno de los peores besos que me ha dado nadie nunca.

—¡Papá me ha echado, no me ha escuchado, no me ha preguntado por Romano, NO SE HA REIDO, me ha estado preguntando por sus propios sentimientos y le ha dicho a Prusia que NO se acostará con él!

Francia levanta las cejas.

—No que a mí me importe o quisiera hacerlo —suelta Prusia.

—No sé ni cual me parece más... extraña —confiesa el francés mirando a España y luego a Prusia—. ¿Qué...? ¿Pero cómo...? Es que Germania esta rarísimo también, ¿crees que se hayan metido algo?

—¿Qué tenía de raro _mein vater?_

—Yo que sé, parecía drogado.

—¡Raro, rarísimo es que no se haya sonrojado, me ha dicho que no quería fumar, me ha abrazado cuando le he dicho que _papa_ sólo le quiere a él y luego me ha besado! ¡Él a mí! —explica Francia pensando que tampoco Germania parecía drogado.

—Salvo lo del abrazo no me parece tan raro... —suelta Prusia.

—¿Qué tu _papa_ me besara no te parece raro? —pregunta descolocado.

—¡Pues a ti todos quieren besarte! —para él es obvio. Francia sonríe un poco con eso.

—Pero tu _papa_ no se me acerca ni me toca a menos que sea indispensable.

—Quizás si _Rom_ está tan raro necesitaba un beso —se encoge de hombros.

—No me preocupa tanto el beso como lo que has dicho de que ha sido malo —Interviene España.

—Fue un beso MUY malo. Muy, MUY malo —especifica.

—Justo eso. ¿Un beso malo? ¿Y esta, ESTÁ con papá? ¡Y una mierda!

—Un beso lo suficientemente malo como para que me diera penita pensar que _papa_ podía tenerle de pareja —admite Francia frunciendo el ceño—. Pasa algo malo aquí... quizás son pillos o algo así.

—¿Y lo de que no se sonroja? ¿Germania tiene otro color de piel?

— _Non_ , de hecho... me miraba con el ceño fruncido cada vez que le hacía algo... hace un minuto le di una palmada en el culo y casi me mata con la mirada. Tú sabes cómo es Germania...

—Eh, no digáis que _mein vater_ besa mal, ¡yo no le he besado pero no creo que lo haga!

— _Non, Prusse_... de verdad es que si le hubieras besado sabrías por qué lo digo. Nunca, ni la primera vez que te besé besabas así... todo pasmado al principio y después casi me ahoga en babas y la lengua... MAAAL.

—¿Has hablado con las chicas? Quizás ellas saben algo.

—Poco, un poco lo que has oído. Aunque Britania está extraña también, se ha sonrojado al verme… como _Angleterre_ —vacila un poco—, y luego se ha puesto a pelear con Germania como has visto... así como pelea con _papa_.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con ellas.

—Creo que sería lo más sensato... ¿has visto a Helena y Egipto?

—Vale, Prusia con Helena, Francia con Egipto y yo voy con Galia y Britania... porque Galia cree todo el tiempo que soy papá, así que no estoy seguro de que esté entendiendo.

—Oh... vale, extraordinaria división de las actividades... —aunque dudo que te hagan caso después de Helena, Francia, pero bueno... esto establece un precedente.

—¿Y-yo con... He-Helena?

— _Oui_... sólo es cuestión de hablar con ella y esas cosas. Abajo no estaban, ¿verdad? —pregunta el Francés.

—Nosotros no las hemos visto...

—Yo tampoco... quizás en alguno de los cuartos. ¿Comparten al final o no? Ya nos sé en qué quedó la obra.

—Ni idea. Bajemos y preguntemos.

—Venga, vamos abajo —Francia sonríe y les abraza a ambos—. ¡ADOOOORO esta casa!

España se ríe y Prusia se deja.

Así que ahí llegan los tres terribles a la sala, Francia hasta canta una tonadita. Egipto está hablando por teléfono y Galia viendo la tele. Germania debe haber accedido a que Helena le dibuje, así que deben estar los dos en el taller.

— _Allo!_ —saluda a la humanidad. Galia le mira y le sonríe—. Queríamos hablar con ustedes... y con Egipto y Helena.

—Helena está en el taller con Germania.

—¿Y sabes con quien habla Egipto? —le sonríe.

—Con su hijo, creo —se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, pobre, ahora tendrás que esperar —se burla España mientras Prusia se va al taller.

—Bueno, quizás valga la pena —asegura riendo.

—¿Y Britania?

—¿Quién dice mi nombre? —pregunta entrando de nuevo a la sala con un grueso libro en la mano.

—Yo —sonríe España. Francia le sonríe también y ella se sonroja y pasa a su lado sin mirarle.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta mientras Francia se pone más o menos en la línea de visión de Egipto, sentándose por ahí dispuesto a participar de esta conversación mientras tanto.

—¿Qué pasa que te sonrojas tanto con tu yerno?

—¡No me sonrojo! —chilla, sonrojándose más aún.

—Y ahí va a peor —España se ríe—. No, en serio, mi chico es igual que tú en eso, ¿pero sabes qué le pasa a papá?

—¿A tu padre? ¡Es un imbécil! —asegura, mirando a Francia de reojito.

—¿Esa no es como tú opinión habitual para todo?

—Pues sí... ¡pero hoy más! ¡Es un idiota y está un poco extraño!

—Yo también lo he notado, ¿no te ha dicho por qué?

—No, pero lo estábamos hablando. Estaban raros los dos, en realidad —explica la pelirroja.

—¿Qué habéis notado vosotras?

—Están... diferentes. Galia diría que como invertidas.

—¿Invertidos? —pregunta porque eso no lo había valorado.

— _Yes_ , invertidos. Uno portándose como el otro. Germania es de lo más extraño, me ha llamado Bruja.

—Oh... ¿y no te lo llama de normal?

—No... Ha llamado princesa a Galia. ¿Ustedes qué vieron de raro?

—¡Yo no he hablado con Germania, pero papá estaba irreconocible! ¡Ni siquiera se ha reído!

—Germania sí se ha reído muchas veces…

—¿Ves? ¡Es muy raro!

—Lo es. ¿Qué te dijo a ti?

—¡Casi ni me preguntó por la familia ni por mí!

—¿ _Germania_?

—¡Papá!

—Ah, Ya, ya... pues no sé qué decirte, quizás es magia pero no es mi culpa —se apresura a asegurar, sonrojándose.

—Magia —repite en ese tono incrédulo, humedeciéndose los labios.

— _Yes. Magic_. ¿Te parece extraño? —le frunce el ceño.

—Sí.

— _Why?_ ¿Eres uno de ESOS? —levanta una ceja a la Minerva.

—¿Uno de esos qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Un cegatón.

—Bueno, mira, ese no es el caso, la cosa es que si están fingiendo o algo hay que desenmascararlos de manera que confiesen.

—Fingiendo... ¿Crees que están fingiendo? Cómo van a estarlo y comportarse del todo como el otro, muchacho, es absurdo, no son tan buenos actores... Creo. Al menos Germania creería que no. La cosa es que si es magia no puedo verla y las hadas no me han dicho nada. Podría buscar darles una poción...

—Antes de intentar intoxicar a papá sería más fácil si sólo ellos nos contaran lo que sucede.

Britania frunce el ceño.

—¡No voy a intoxicar a nadie!

—Ya... por si acaso —la pica, el español. Britania le fulmina y Francia se ríe por lo bajito.

—Pues ve tú e intenta que te lo digan...

—Creo que es más fácil que tú lo logres.

—¡Eso crees! Mira que chico tan listo... ¿Y eso por?

—Porque tú vives con ellos y sabes sus rutinas, de ambos.

— _Yes_. Pero si están haciendo esto por algo, ya sea por pelearse o por... Lo que sea, yo voy a terminar metida en el lío.

—No, sólo consiste en desenmascararles.

La británica se lo piensa un poco.

—Si no funciona voy a darles una poción.

—Eeeh... vale —se le aleja un poquito y la pelirroja le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A ti es a quien mi hijo menor no soporta, ¿verdad?

—A ninguno nos soporta, no es que sean _misters_ simpatía, tus hijos.

—Uhh... ¡Como me ofendes! —ojos en blanco y mira a Francia de reojo. Vuelve a sonrojarse un poco apretando los ojos—. Volviendo al punto... ¿Cómo quieres que desenmascare a los dos idiotas?

—Pues... suponemos que Germania está actuando como papá, oblígale a actuar como papá hasta que sea evidente. Que lo es o que no.

—Que obligue a _Germania_ a actuar como _Rome_ hasta que no pueda actuar más como _Rome_... Si tienes razón o hasta que se vea que es _Rome_ , si tengo yo razón.

—Exacto.

— _Well_... —se recarga en el asiento y sonríe un poco—. Considerando el día de hoy no será difícil.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Me he peleado con ambos, cosa bastante extraña porque con Germania no es habitual... Sólo es cuestión de sentarme aquí y esperar a que vuelvan.

—¿Pelear?

—Pues... ¡Claro! —le mira como si fuera EVIDENTE.

—Creo que sería más efectivo que les sedujeras —propone el español sólo por lo divertido.

—Que les... _What?!_

—Seducirles.

—¡¿YO?!

—¡Pues no voy a hacerlo yo, es mi padre!

— _No!_ Lo que yo digo es que... Es... Bueno, es que de... —vacila y traga saliva pensando evidentemente... Lo evidente. De TODAS las presentes, la MENOS apta para la seducción es ella—, de todas, Ehm... Las estrategias... ¿Crees que se-seducir al idiota de _your father_ es la opción?

—Es lo más fácil, él no puede resistirse a una chica seduciéndole —sonríe.

—Pero yo NUNCA le seduzco —asegura sonrojada.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Te seduce él a ti?

— _No!_ —protesta sonrojándose más, apretando los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—¡E-Entonces nada! ¡Yo le detesto!

—Yo creo que es la manera más fácil. Aunque le detestes.

La pelirroja le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Pero es que... Pongamos que voy y lo hago... Que me niego, pero voy y lo hago para desenmascararles. Si _Rome_... Es _Germania_... —vacila. Sí, es que se acuesta con ambos.

—¿Ajá?

—Ehm... Ambos considerarían extraño que yo les sedujera.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque yo no les seduzco! ¡No sé con quién crees que estás hablando pero yo Soy una mujer decente que NO voy por el mundo seduciendo a todos!

—No a todos, solo a papá con quien te acuestas.

—¡No me acuesto con _your father!_ —chilla—. ¡Ni con _Germania!_ —brillante aclaración.

—Mmmm... Qué mal. ¿Estás soltera entonces?

— _Yes_ , se puede decir que sí —carraspea.

—¿Quieres que nos acostemos nosotros contigo? —señala a Francia.

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Britania con cierto pánico por un mili segundo antes de poner su mejor sonrisa. Britana, casi a la Inglaterra, va y se prepara un té sólo para poder escupirlo toda sonrojada. Mira a Francia con la bocota abierta, súper sonrojada.

El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo, cruza la pierna y sonríe al notar nuevamente el problema de Britania. Se gira a España.

—Huy, qué mono, parece ser que pones nerviosito a mi hermanito—se burla el español.

—Hombre, _cher_ , ¿pero qué estas proponiendo? Es mi SUEGRA, ella no sería capaz de semejante perversión... Y yo la respeto muchísimo —asegura mirándole con perfecto buen temple—. ¿Verdad, Britania?

Britania le mira... Y es que JODER, se tiene que ver así de guapo sonriéndole y mirándole directamente y con los brazos abiertos uno a cada lado recargados en el respaldo del sillón... Echado ahí con las piernas cruzadas. A nada de hacer bubububu a la Inglaterra.

—Anda, si alguien tiene una fan —suelta España notándolo.

— _O-Of course_ no soy incapaz... De semejante perversión —sí... Lo ha dicho así.

Francia sigue sonriendo porque la idea le hace un montón de gracia... La última que faltaba para su colección (de "británicos a los que le gusto"... Bueno falta también en la de "británicos a los que me he tirado" pero ahí no va a entrar por ahora), pero a la vez levemente nerviosito porque... Hombre es Britania y es SU SUEGRA, y en teoría tiene que quedar bien. Se sonroja, cosa súper rara, un poquitín.

—Mira... qué... bonito.

—Ah, _tais-toi..._ —protesta el francés mirando a Britania un segundo a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada hacia España, sonriendo en modo "puedes molestarme con ello, sí, yo me estoy riendo de mí mismo". Se gira a mirar a Egipto a ver si ya ha colgado mientras Britania agradece que Roma... O Germania... No estén por ahí para molestarla. Toma su libro y hunde la nariz en él.

Sí, Egipto ya ha colgado. Así que Francia decide poner distancia con España y en especial Britania, levantándose y arreglándose el pelo.

—Voy a hablar rápidamente con Egipto.

—Lo siento, pelirroja, parece que el chico ha elegido.

Britania fulmina a España... Y detesta un poco a Francia aunque en el fondo agradece que se haya marchado. De TODOS los días que podía venir, HOY, que NO había soñado NADA con él... Ejem... Había venido.

Francia aún así le mira a lo lejos mientras se arregla un poco el pelo, sin haber oído el comentario de España y le sonríe un segundo antes de girarse con Egipto. Britania les odia a todos los latinos juntos. Egipto ha tomado la _tablet_ de encima de la mesa, mientras España vuelve a insistir con la seducción, porque le gusta putear a los brit.

— _Ah!_ _Egypte, ma belle! Allô!_ —se acerca el francés a saludarla, sonriendo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella levanta la cabeza un instante—. Cada vez más hermosa, sin duda... ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta.

—¿Tú eras... Francia?

—Genio y figura —asegura.

—Roma... sí, me acuerdo de ti. Con el chico de la bruja estás, ¿verdad? Tu mamá está encantada.

— _Mais oui, Angleterre_ —asiente sentándose a su lado —. Creo que la "bruja", está también encantada. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Eso parece, la oigo a veces, aunque se queja de todo en general.

—Una muy común costumbre entre británicos... Si no se están quejando, no hablan de nada —asegura—. ¿Cómo esta Helena? No la he visto.

Hace un gesto vago con la mano mitad "no lo sé" mitad "no me importa". Francia sonríe mirándose las uñas. No le quiere decir cómo está Helena, tampoco quiere hablar de sí misma. Bueno, no queda más que a lo que veníamos.

—¿Y _papa_? ¿Cómo esta? Tampoco le he visto.

(No que no quiera, te está evaluando)

—Ha tenido días mejores.

—Eso es lo que me dice _Espagne_... Que está bastante raro hoy.

—No sé a lo que juega en realidad —se echa atrás en su silla, se cruza de piernas y toma un mechón de su pelo, enrollándoselo en un dedo. Francia le sonríe un poco mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, es _papa_... Puede estar jugando a muchas cosas en realidad, es lo que tenemos los latinos.

—¿Qué os gusta jugar? —se reacomoda en la silla levantando la barbilla.

—En realidad, no sé a qué puede estar jugando _papa_ , o a qué haya estado jugando contigo especialmente si consideras que no es su mejor día... Te aseguro que lo que nos gusta jugar es lo de los buenos días —sonríe.

—Qué seguridad...

—Oh... La chica duda.

—Es que quizás lo prefiera en los días malos, entonces —hace un gesto con la cabeza moviendo y tintineando sus pendientes.

—¿Tan terrible está siendo el juego? —pregunta con las cejas levantadas.

—No, es que me gustan los hombres con carácter.

—Y con dinero y poder, según me cuentan.

—No me asusta que me juzguen de superficial, cariño, cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho, seguro la realidad es peor.

— _Ma cherie_ —se echa un poco para adelante y se pasa la mano por el pelo de un lado mientras inclina la cabeza de manera que el pelo le tape el ojo del otro lado... sí, uno de esos efectos como de anuncio de shampoo. Le mira directamente—, ¿sabes quienes llaman "superficiales" a las personas? Quienes no tienen como satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades —sonrisa y luego suelta un "tsk" y se encoge de hombros—. Esto es una pena.

—Qué bonitas palabras —sonríe falsamente.

—Nah, _Egypte_... no me decepciones. Aún no he empezado a decir ninguna palabra bonita —misma sonrisa, entrecierra los ojos.

—Impresióname con tu labia entonces.

—Creo que antes he de decirte por qué motivo es que he dicho que esto es una pena... créeme cuando aseguro que no considero que sea una pena porque alguien pueda llamarte superficial, que sería terriblemente cínico de mi parte —se acaricia la barba e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Tienes sed?

La egipcia entrecierra los ojos, valorándole.

—Sí —no acepta, concede. Francia sonríe completamente satisfecho con esta respuesta, levantándose.

—Ven —pide extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—Jum! —frunce el ceño, pero se la toma levantándose.

Le besa la mano mirándole a los ojos mientras la consciencia... sí... Francia tiene una aunque no lo crean, le fastidia un poco, recordándole que él no es el mismo que era antes. La ignora cerrándole un ojo.

Ella inclina la cabeza y arruga la nariz, porque... sinceramente, es guapo, sí, no parece completamente idiota, tiene un MUY buen padrino abalándole que es su padre, pero aun no sabe realmente nada de que tanto dinero tiene ni que tanto la considera a ella, así que es imprescindible marcar las posiciones desde ya. Sí te permito que me SIRVAS una copa.

—Siempre me he preguntado qué sienten o piensan las chicas cuando acceden que un chico las lleve a... cualquier sitio—reflexiona con voz grave tirando un poquito de ella —. Antes de que se piense cualquier cosa... vamos a prepararte algo digno de una chica tan guapa—. Oh si... papá le ha contado lo MUUUY superficial que es y lo mucho que le gusta que le coman la oreja.

—Las chicas guapas prefieren que los chicos les traigan las cosas —deja claro. Nota los cumplidos, que funcionan, pero va a tener que esforzarse más.

—Los chicos guapos les traen cosas a las chicas guapas a donde no haya más gente escuchándoles o molestándoles, _ma cherie_... especialmente gente... podríamos decir... desagradable como la... ¿"bruja" es que le llamas? Lo que nos lleva a uno de los puntos básicos de esta conversación... —la mira de reojo sonriendo.

—Britania. Ni que ella tuviera la más mínima importancia o el más mínimo cerebro para entender nada.

—Decía yo que es una pena... —entra a la cocina, y la dirige directamente a uno de los bancos altos de la barra, para que se siente —. ¿Dulce o seco?

—Como tú lo tomes —respuesta _Standar_ numero uno Notecreasquenovoyaavaluarteconello—. Una pena.

—Seco será —asegura sin dudarlo un solo instante, rozándole una pierna y sintiendo esto ligeramente como un viaje en el tiempo. Esto... a esto se dedicó por tantos años, que ni siquiera tiene que usar el 90% del cerebro de Aceite... ¡ja!

Él se gira al refrigerador. Seco. Embriaguez más rápida, menos perdida del conocimiento, más carácter. Valora la chica.

— _Mais oui_... una real y absoluta pena probablemente imposible de solventar —indica moviéndose con completa seguridad... como si estuviera en su propia cocina, en su propia casa y supiera EXACTAMENTE donde está cada cosa que saca. Hace hincapié en el "probablemente" mientras abre el refrigerador y, gracias a dios _papa_ es igualito a él, porque en efecto tiene unas aceitunas en un bote. Las saca y se gira hacia ella. Sonríe.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?, es lo que quieres que te pregunte.

—Tú puedes preguntar lo que quieras, _ma belle_ —le asegura poniendo el bote sobre la barra, sonriendo—. Verás... a mí me ENCANTAN las chicas hermosas, listas, de excelente y refinado gusto... justo como tú...

—¿Ajá? —levanta la barbilla.

—De hecho, es probable que... de manera bastante evidente, no me haya topado frecuentemente con chicas como tú —abre un par de gavetas antes de conseguir lo que quiere. Saca un par de palillos.

—Y esa es tu gran desdicha.

—Ahhh... _non, non_... mi gran desdicha es una infinitamente más complicada. Aunque es una en la que quizás tú puedas ayudarme —se le acerca y empieza a pensar que necesita alcohol con urgencia porque la conciencia sigue fastidiándole. Esto es como Las Vegas... o Mónaco... o Ibiza, se recuerda a sí mismo. Se muerde el labio y le sonríe —. Y _s'il vous plait,_ no dudes en mis habilidades para impresionarte. Dinero tengo, el suficiente como para impresionar a cualquiera y poder también... puedo irme unos segundos, los suficientes, como para que me busques en esa máquina que tienes y descubras que hay pocos más ricos y poderosos que yo —asegura tomándola de los hombros. Ella mira de reojo las manos en sus hombros y luego le mira a los ojos.

—Nunca he tenido ni necesitado ninguna máquina para oler el poder de un hombre.

—Yo tampoco he tenido nunca una mujer con dudas —se devuelve.

—No te has topado con frecuencia con las que son lo bastante listas, por lo visto.

—Con ninguna tan lista como tú, _ma petite_ , eso sin duda —asegura sonriendo y acercándose a ella, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios—, ahora vuelvo...

La egipcia le mira de reojo, sin que le haya gustado el beso en lo absoluto. Francia camina fuera de la cocina preguntándose por qué mierda el estúpido inglés no se le sale de la estúpida cabeza de mierda que tiene. LAS VEGAS. IBIZA. LO QUE PASA AQUÍ SE QUEDA AQUÍ. No tarda demasiado en volver, con la sempiterna sonrisa.

—Entonces... me parece que no te he dejado reflexionando apropiadamente. Quiero preguntarte, antes que nada, ¿qué tan bien sabes guardar un secreto?

Ella se queda pensando que no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que quiere este chico y pensando en lo que ha oído que han dicho de él Roma, Britania y Galia, a la antigua usanza. Le mira.

—Es decir... guardar el secreto incluso... de mi padre. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto mío sin que se lo cuentes? Sé que debes contarle todo a él, por eso lo pregunto.

—La información es poder —tintinea los pendientes.

—Oh, cuantas veces habré dicho yo esas mismas palabras —sí... la chica le gusta. La chica le gusta un montón, no hay manera en que dude de los motivos de su padre para tenerla dentro de su harem. Le sonríe—. Eso no me responde nada, _ma jolie_.

—Veamos. ¿Por qué motivo entonces ibas a confiarme a mí, que no sabes si soy de confianza... un secreto?

—Porque no eres CUALQUIER chica bonita... ¿y porque qué chico bonito no, en una circunstancia favorable, pregunta a la chica bonita, de menos, si es de confiar? —pregunta un poco retóricamente, mientras termina de servir las bebidas al ojo dentro de la coctelera. Se gira de nuevo por hielos al refrigerador.

—Voy a responder que no soy de confianza.

—Voy a contarte una mentira —replica de inmediato terminando de servir el hielo y cerrando la coctelera. Se acerca a ella agitándola—. Tengo un novio celoso. Ese es mi problema.

—Británicos —suelta con desprecio.

— _Mais oui..._ pero no es todo lo que tengo, eso sin duda —se le para enfrente, agitando la bebida con las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

—Voy a contarte una verdad. Yo también.

—Tú también tienes un novio celoso… o una novia celosa… ¿o no es lo único que tienes? —pregunta acercándosele aún más, peleando brutalmente con la imagen de Inglaterra. "No he hecho NADA... aún... no me jodas. Esto es divertido. Y lo echo de menos, y... ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!

Egipto frunce el ceño y él le sonríe, infinitamente más preocupado por la imagen del inglés en su cabeza.

—Toma una de las copas —pide con voz suave y grave, volviendo a rozarle la pierna.

—Si quisiera decir algo más que yo también, lo hubiera hecho, niño —la toma con un poco de violencia. Egipto, enfadada, no ayuda en lo ABSOLUTO a la causa. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Voy a agradecerte el cumplido —hace años que nadie le llama niño. Abre la coctelera y le sirve con lentitud infaaaame, a la copa.

Ella puede hacerlo porque a veces llama niño a ROMA como no te lo va a llamar a ti. Francia ENCANTADO. Mientras nadie le llame viejo, todo va viento en popa.

—Bueno, ya te he contado una mentira y mayor dilema. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme al respecto? —pregunta, estirándose para tomar una aceituna con un palillo que ha preparado ya en su bolsillo, la mira de reojo.

—De nada —da tres golpecitos acompasados con sus uñas largas en la mesa mientras le sostiene la mirada y espera a que acaba de servirle—. ¿Ofrecerte yo a ti?

— _Mais Oui_... Tú a mí. Yo soy el niño al final, _non?_

—También eres el que está proponiendo... alguna especie de arreglo para el que entran en juego los celos de tu novio —hace un movimiento con la copa llevándosela a los labios.

—Eh... Espera —la detiene poniendo uno de los dos palillos que sostiene en las manos en su copa. Se detiene con la copa en los labios y tras besarla un poco y dejar una suave marca roja en ella, la baja de nuevo.

—¿Hay manera de que seas más sexy? —pregunta después de poner el palillo en la boca de la egipcia, llevándose el suyo a la propia.

—Por supuesto —sonríe complacida igual.

—¿Hay manera en que mi novio no se entere? —agrega humedeciéndose los labios.

—Eso, no es algo de que de mí dependa.

—Bonita respuesta —se ríe tomando el palillo y sacando lentamente su aceituna—. ¿Vas a probar tu Martini?

—Martini —repite utilizando la aceituna para removerlo suavemente.

— _Oui_ , Martini. Se completamente directa y dime si esta bueno.

—Siempre soy completamente directa —se lo lleva a los labios de nuevo, notando que en efecto, el sabor y la combinación es bueno. El galo la mira, interesado, poniéndole la mano en la rodilla.

—Espero el veredicto.

—Me gusta más con Champagne que con Ginebra —si crees que nadie le paga copas a pesar de su cara estirada, es que no la has mirado bien.

—Oh la la —se ríe de buena gana, mano en el hombro, sirviéndose con la otra—. ¡Me encantas _Egypte!_

La morena brinda con él, sonriendo. Francia choca su copa.

—Me parece más sofisticado. ¿Y qué otras habilidades tienes además de combinar alcohol y preocuparte por tu novio?

—Piensa en _papa_...—pide sonriendo.

—Siempre pienso en él.

El francés se ríe un poquito.

—Mismas habilidades, mil años más de puesta en práctica —le cierra un ojo.

—¿Y por qué no ir con él entonces?

—Pensé que eras una chica de gustos exóticos y novedosos...

—Entonces véndeme algo exótico y novedoso.

—Al menos mil años más de refinamiento y aprendizaje en un área del mundo mucho mayor —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Eso dices, ¿pero cómo mil años de refinamiento acaban con un tipo feo de cejas grandes y escasos modales?

Francia sonríe y suspira.

—No sé si _papa_ te contó alguna vez la historia de Aquiles... —sonríe, dando un trago a su copa.

—No exactamente tu padre —responde mirándole fijamente—. Qué romántico, era de esperar conociendo a tu madre.

—Una buena mezcla de romanticismo. Mi padre y mi madre —se encoge de hombros otra vez—, pero eso no me quita ningún mérito... Sólo nos vuelve a llevar al mismo problema que tengo desde el principio.

—¿Cómo resolverá el muchacho refinado sus problemas románticos? —sonríe y cruza las piernas del otro lado. Él se humedece los labios y la mira de arriba a abajo, de reojito.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —asegura pasándose la mano por el pelo—. En concreto teniendo frente a mí a una chica tan hermosa como tú.

—Puede que me interese verlo —mueve el pie y tintinea los pendientes.

—Sin duda hay algunas reglas que siempre pueden... Acomodarse a conveniencia—sonríe levantando una mano y rozándole el brazo con suavidad.

—Te escucho —inclina la cabeza, dejándose tocar como si nada como todo el tiempo, no que no esté acostumbradísima.

—Así que, pese a todos mis dilemas, estoy seguro de que podría encontrar la manera de demostrarte una gran parte de mis habilidades —le acaricia otra vez, menos sutil, con más dirección—. Y demostrar que es verdad que mi refinamiento sobrepasa las habilidades de _papa_... Y Helena.

—Esa afirmación, que pongo en duda, me lleva a preguntar qué ganas tú entonces.

—Si es verdad quizás, sólo si quieres, podrías demostrarme si lo que dicen es cierto —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué dicen?

El francés sonríe, mirándola fijamente y acariciándose la barba. Egipto le sostiene la mirada con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

—Que tu aroma es el mejor perfume que puede impactar al olfato... —susurra con cierto brillito en los ojos.

—Es Chanel.

—Perfecta decisión. Pero hablaba de TU aroma. Quizás podríamos sacar un Chanel si es verdad lo que dicen —se encoge de hombros.

—Preferiría que no, valoro la exclusividad.

Francia suspira y sonríe.

—Punto importante... Trataré de no inspirarme entonces.

—¿Cómo vas a inspirarte con tus problemas románticos?

—Habría pensado que podrías conseguir que me olvidara de ellos.

—Tschk tschk tschk —chista, haciendo que el galo levante una ceja—. Qué lástima, habías empezado bien.

—No pensé que estuvieras preocupada en mis problemas.

—Te dije que me interesaba como los resolvías, no que yo fuera a resolverlos.

—Te dije como pretendía resolverlos... No es mi culpa que seas tú la distracción, _ma cherie_.

—Esa no me parece una solución real.

—Tsk tsk tsk... —sonríe negando con la cabeza, agachándose un poco hacia ella, con una mano en la barra—. El problema va a estar ahí de igual manera, esto sólo va de darle la vuelta. ¿Qué es lo irreal en ello?

—Esa idea tuya de que el problema va a seguir ahí. Mira el niño lindo de mi hombre... no te pongas en problemas que no valen la pena.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño con esto, sólo un instante, dándole un trago a su copa.

—¿No la vale? Interesante...

—Tú, no puedes pagar el precio que vale y el intento solo de proponer el negocio ya es un problema.

—Es el riesgo de preguntar por mi ganancia —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo siento, cariño —aunque no lo sienta. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Qué?

El francés se encoge de hombros y suspira, sonriendo de lado.

—Yo también lo siento, _ma cherie_.

—Aun así, si alguna vez tienes un compromiso social en el que no quieras que te vean con... tu novio. Puedes pensar en mí.

Él sonríe de lado y es Egipto la que le guiña un ojo esta vez. Francia sigue sonriendo, recargándose en la barra, viéndola de arriba abajo otra vez mientras ella le da otro sorbo a su copa.

—¿Cómo ves a _papa_ , entonces?

—Como la persona más cercana de la casa a tu padre, puedo decirte con absoluta convicción que le sucede algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como hay algo que le preocupa, relacionado con el bárbaro mentecato rubio. Ya dije desde el principio que era una mala idea que se mudara a su cuarto.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con el haberse mudado a su cuarto? Escucho tus teorías, _ma cherie_...

—Le come la cabeza más a menudo y me lo amarga, ¿Qué más se puede decir?

—¿Y lo de hoy es una comida de cabeza a tu parecer?

—No puedo asegurarlo, en realidad, que solo sea eso pero seguro tiene algo que ver en ello.

Francia asiente que bueno, en realidad, esta es una declaración casi tan abierta como decir "algo pasa".

—¿Y cómo lo notaste?

—Pues al hablar con él esta mañana.

—¿Algo en concreto que te haya dicho? _Espagne_ dice que está realmente extraño.

—Apenas quiso hablarme y cuando lo hizo lo hacía en sajón —gesto de asco más fruncimiento de labios. Francia entrecierra los ojos.

—Mmmm... ¿Crees que esté uno haciendo del otro?

—Algo así decían esta mañana, pero... realmente no creo que Germania pudiera actuar NADA.

—También lo creía yo... Pero lo que he visto ahora que llegamos es, pfff... Extrañísimo.

—¿Qué has visto?

—A Germania actuar sumamente extraño. Bastante... Sentimental —asiente—, pensé que habían peleado.

—Yo también lo pensé.

—Pero después me han dicho que _papa_ estaba actuando muy raro, sin sonreír, sin preguntar por la familia... Así que empezamos a pensar en otras _teorías_ —levanta una ceja y ella le mira de reojo—. Esto que te digo, uno actuando como el otro... Quizás es una broma bien elaborada.

—¿Para qué?

—Esperaba que tú, que le conoces más que nadie, pudieras decírmelo —sonríe—, yo acabo de llegar, prácticamente.

—No me parece que eso tenga ninguna utilidad ni sentido.

—Nada tiene sentido. Germania sonriendo no lo tiene y _papa_ sin sonreír al vernos... Tampoco.

—¿No estarás creyendo la teorías mágicas que circulan por ahí? —inclina la cabeza mirándole incrédula.

—La magia es, sin duda, el último de los recursos a pensar —le da el último trago a su martini—. ¿Quieres beber algo más?

—No, tengo exámenes que corregir. Avisadme si lo resolvéis.

—Seguro —deja su copa en la barra y le cierra un ojo—. Un gusto hablar contigo, _Egypte_.

La egipcia se acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va. Francia sonríe mirándole el culo unos segundos mientras camina a la puerta. Se encoge de hombros.

—El niño lindo de mi hombre... Bah —murmura él yendo al salón.

* * *

No sé quien da más miedo, si los ancients o el BFT. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!


	7. Chapter 7

Prusia entra al taller con Helena y Germania. Helena está recargada en su silla, con la frente un poco arrugada y la lengua de fuera un poquito. Se ríe suavemente. Germania está sobre un pedestal completamente desnudo posando para ella y luchando para no morirse de risa y no moverse, como siempre

—Eh... Uhm... H _allo_ , V _ati_. ¿Qué hacéis?

—NI SE TE OCURRA moverte —advierte Helena levantando un dedo, porque ya te conocen, Romita.

Germania tiene que contenerse la risa sin poder evitar igual mirar a Prusia de reojo y se queda congelado con el grito. El albino le mira con la boca abierta porque no estoy segura de que vea a su padre desnudo y sin cubrirse muy a menudo, así que tiene como algo de hipnótico el asunto.

Helena mira de reojo a Prusia y sonríe un poco de lado, haciendo memoria de cuál es su nombre... Si no está equivocada empieza con P... Se muerde el labio un instante.

— _I-Ich... Hallo_... —susurra aun mirando a Germania, que hace caras raras para estar serio.

—Tiene un cuerpazo, ¿no? —pregunta ella volviéndose al germano—. Aprieta un poco el culo, quiero que se te marquen bien los músculos.

Germania lo hace pensando que no puede demasiado porque este culo está bastante reventado y se hace gracia a sí mismo. Ok...

—Ah, pues... ¡claro, todos los sajones somos muy fuertes y _awesomes!_ —suelta Prusia acercándose a mirar que dibuja ella.

— _Awesome_ —repite ella frunciendo un poquito el ceño y seguramente tratando de encontrar la etimología de la palabra. Sonríe al ver que se acerca—. ¿Sabes dibujar? —pregunta imaginando la respuesta.

— _Ich?_ P-Pues claro...

Helena sonríe más aún y levanta la mirada, ahora sí prestándole toda su atención. Le observa de arriba a abajo... Hombros fuertes, rasgos angulares, manos firmes y dedos largos. Seguro puede hacer un círculo casi perfecto de un sólo trazo... Pero le sorprendería si pudiera dibujar de verdad... Claro que todo puede pasar...

—Pero... venía por otra cosa —vacila aun mirando a su padre de reojo, no que le guste, es sólo que es hipnótico. Ah, decide que él la tiene más grande, vamos, pfff, obviamente.

—No me sorprende demasiado que no vinieras específicamente a ver como alguien dibuja a tu padre desnudo —asegura sonriendo un poco más, notando como es que le mira.

—¿Eh? Ah, _nein, nein_ —sacude la cabeza—. Es que hemos estado con _Rom_.

—Oh, cielos —susurra Germania.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué tal ha ido? No está teniendo el mejor día... demasiado serio para mi gusto —hace un gesto con la mano y mira a Germania de reojo.

—Está raro, _Spanien_ también lo ha dicho. ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta. Germania aprieta los ojos, porque EVIDENTEMENTE España iba a notar el cambio.

Helena suspira y sonriendo un poquito, resignada, deja la tiza en la mesita con sus pinturas. Germania relaja su postura, estira los músculos y se baja de la tarima de un salto sin cubrirse demasiado.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué es lo que ha pasado? —propone la chica mirando su dibujo un instante antes de tomar el trapo y limpiarse las manos.

—Pues es que él dijo... —Prusia se sonroja porque esa es la única parte que le ha quedado clara, pero mira a su padre y no quiere contarlo—. Cosas raras.

—¿Qué piensa España además de que esta "raro"? —pregunta levantándose y dando un pasito hacia el albino, le mira con más curiosidad inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Que piensa que... —no tiene ni idea, no lo ha entendido del todo—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Que no se ríe! —bien Prusia, bien, tu _awesomidad_ salvó el día.

—Oh, sí, sin duda ese puede ser un problema —Helena sonríe, extiende una mano y toma una de las de Prusia—. Ven a sentarte.

El albino se ríe un poquito y se deja llevar. Helena levanta las cejas al notar que se RÍE, preguntándose por un momento de donde habrá sacado semejante cualidad. Le suelta para quitar de un silloncito que tienen ahí una pila de libros, un par de maderas, un pocillo vacío y unas pantuflas.

Esos son nervios. Es que Germania no se ríe ni con esos… pero Prusia pasa mucho tiempo con España.

—Así que _Rómi_ no se ríe... Bueno, eso no me sorprende del todo. Al final es humano y todos podemos tener un muy mal día —asegura.

Germania pasa también un montón con Roma... Es innato de Prusia.

—No es un mal día es que está impactado con su cuerpo serrano —suelta Germania en un susurrito riéndose él solo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Prusia.

Helena consigue despejar el sillón y se sienta cuidando, claro, que la falda se le abra bastante como para enseñar un bien trozo de pierna cuando la cruza. Vaaaaaale, Germania vuelve a ponerse sus calzoncillos.

—Es una mezcla de cosas. El trabajo, las movilizaciones en la casa, el dinero, Germania —le señala y frunce un poquito el ceño al notarlo.

—¿Yo? —pregunta Germania de repente.

—Pues claro —Helena le sonríe cínicamente.

—Ah, ¿ahora resulta que es mi culpa? —sonríe el sajón también entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, habitualmente tienes bastante culpa en sus cambios de humor, así como él la tiene en los tuyos —asegura ella sonriendo un poco más.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no eres tú quien ha influido esta vez? —se apoya en el respaldo del sillón acercándose a ella.

—¿Yo? ¿Con _Rómi?_ ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada, ni siquiera pasó la noche conmigo! —se defiende.

—Celitooos —susurra riéndose bajando más la cabeza para darle un beso.

Helena se ríe pero desvía la cara para que no le bese en los labios. Así que le da el beso en la mejilla, riéndose un poco y le acaricia con la nariz... y Prusia FLIPA. Nadie, naaaadie te culpa por flipar esta vez, querido.

La griega se ríe un poco más y de repente recuerda que Prusia está ahí. Se separa un poquito de Germania poniéndole a Prusia una mano en la pierna si es que finalmente se ha sentado a su lado como esperaba.

—Germania... ¿Qué va a pensar tu hijo?

El rubio le hace un último cariñito antes de separarse y carraspear volviendo a ponerse serio. Pero Prusia ahora está mirando LA MANO… ¡Bienvenido a la caaaasa de la perdición!

—La realidad es que, sí, he notado que _Rómi_ está bastante extraño pero todo se explica claramente con la venida de la Parentalia. ¿Has oído hablar de ella? —pregunta volviéndose a mirarle.

Prusia está tenso como un palo, niega con la cabeza, mientras Germania se acerca para sentarse a su otro lado.

—Son las fiestas de los muertos que ahora vienen en el mes de febrero —quita la mano de su pierna y se la lleva a su propio escote—. Verás, aun cuando _Rómi_ tiene siempre un buen humor inigualable, ustedes tienen que entender que en ocasiones extrañemos las viejas glorias y a las personas de antaño —Helena mareando a la perdiz.

Prusia está más pendiente de seguir la mano con la mirada que de escuchar a nadie. Ella toma la delgada cadena que tiene al cuello y la enrolla un poco en sus dedos abriéndose el generoso escote un poquito más, sin dejar de mirar a Prusia a la cara.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es completamente normal que _Rómi_ no parezca estar bien —hace hincapié en la palabra normal volviendo a abrir la mano para cubrirse la unión entere sus pechos después de dejársela ver un par de segundos.

—Eh... ¿eh?

— _Rómi_ estará bien en un par de días —asegura humedeciéndose los labios y mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

—Ah, ah, claro, claro —asiente como si hubiera escuchado algo.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría? —pregunta volviendo a ponerle una mano en el muslo y acercándose un poco a él.

—E-estará bien en unos días, seguro _Spanien_ es un exagerado... —risita nerviosa.

—¡Oh, pero que colmillos tan hermosos tienes! —exclama subiendo la mano unos cinco centímetros. La otra mano se acerca leeeentamente hacia su boca.

—Mis... eh... lo... eh... _was?_

— _Preussen!_ —exclama Germania en su mejor tono serio y él se cuadra pegando un salto, sonrojándose de muerte porque se había olvidado de él.

Hemos de admitir que Helenita también pega un buen salto, gira la cabeza de golpe y se tuerce el cuello apretando los ojos. Pensando además por un momento, que Germania ha entrado por la puerta, porque tiene muy claro que el que está sentado junto a ella... No es Germania. Germania se muerde el puño para no morirse de la risa.

—Ah, eso fue cruel. ¡Me has metido un susto! —protesta ella con la mano en el cuello aún.

—Lo siento, mi amor, no pude resistirlo... mejor os dejo solos —se levanta.

Helena aún se duele un poco del cuello pero se gira a mirar la reacción de Prusia ante semejante comentario de su padre. Prusia abre la boca incrédulo y se pone aun más nervioso. ¿Qué te crees chaval? Y tienes suerte que está en el cuerpo de tu padre, que si no... Si no lo pasarían bastante mejor... Asegura Helena, quien le vueeeeeeelve a poner la mano en la pierna.

—Aquí te lo cuido, Germania, no te preocupes por él.

—Eso espero, ya que conmigo no quieres —le guiña el ojo.

Entrecierra los ojos y le mira, porque no le gusta mucho que haga esas bromas. Se humedece los labios pensando que en cuanto vuelvan a la normalidad va a ir ella a buscarle.

Así que Germania sale a buscar a Roma y Helena mira a Prusia... Y le brillan los ojos mientras sonríe. Prusia parpadea y vuelve a reírse de nervios.

—De verdad que me gustan tus colmillos... Y tu perfil —asegura—. Aunque no estoy segura de que tengas un torso tan bueno como tu padre.

— _Was?_ ¡Yo soy súper _Awesome!_

Se gira a él por completo, levantándose un poco más el vestido para que se le vea el muslo casi completo.

—¿Tu padre no lo es? —pregunta aún sin estar del todo segura de lo que quiere decir.

—Él es... también... un poco, pero... yo...

—Tú lo eres más, por lo que dices —asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo y sacándose una horquilla, lo que hace que un mechón de pelo le caiga en la cara... Mala señal —. Me gustaría que me explicaras el significado de ser " _awesome_ ".

—Pues... pues alguien es _awesome_ cuando alguien le dice "eres _awesome_ " porque... bueno, porque lo es —un aplauso a la lógica alemana.

—Entiendo entonces que _awesome_ es algo muy bueno, ya que serlo te enorgullece. ¿Me ayudas a quitarte la camiseta? —pregunta acercándosele lo bastante como para ponerle las dos manos en la cintura y meterle un poquito las puntas de los dedos por el borde.

—Es... _ja_ , es algo muy bueno, porque... es muy bueno serlo y... —ya no sabe lo que dice. Helena le levanta la camiseta sin vacilar más.

—Vamos a ver si tu torso es tan _awesome_ como el de tu padre —ajá. El chico se deja, temblando un poco y riendo de niervos—. ¿Qué otras cosas... " _awesome_ " haces _Preussen_?

—Que... ¿qué cosas de qué?

—En general... háblame de ti —pide levantándose, poniéndose de pie frente a él.

—De mi... yo... was?

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti? —pregunta llevándose los brazos a la espalda, trasteando un poquito con el vestido. Él se acaricia un poco el pecho mirándole sin escucharle demasiado.

—Ich...

Helena sonríe un poco tiernamente pensando que los Germanos son terriblemente monos...

—¿Ajá? —pregunta en un susurro mientras el vestido... cae al suelo.

Mira el vestido, se sonroja de muerte sin escuchar nada y se ríe de nervios... con un pequeño reguerito de sangre de la nariz. Y si no lleva sujetador, ya sabes dónde se le van a quedar los ojos.

No, sí lleva, pero es lo siguiente que cae al suelo. Pues ahí sí, reguerito de sangre. Helena se le sienta en las piernas. Prusia le mira a los ojos... y por un instante ve a Hungría.

—Tienes un lindo torso —asegura, poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho.

—E-Espera, espera, espera, espera —la toma de las muñecas. Ella levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Yo... mi... yo... _Ungarn_... —susurra.

— _Ungarn_... —entrecierra los ojos y se humedece los labios, suponiendo. Sonríe un poco, una sonrisa diferente—. Chica, por lo que imagino.

— _J-Ja, ja_... ella...

La griega mueve un poquito una de las dos manos, acariciándole el pecho suavemente.

—Completa las frases —pide.

—Yo... las frases.

Helena le mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios segura de que podría hacer con el chico lo que quisiera (no nos digas...), pero es el hijo favorito de Germania. El hijo de Germania que SABE, está también intentando acostarse con Roma. Y tenía una chica... una chica en casa. Toma aire y levanta las dos manos que Prusia tiene agarradas aun de las muñecas.

—Hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que uno desea... —susurra mirándole a los ojos —, después uno no sabe qué hacer cuando se cumple.

— _Was?_ —la mira a los ojos.

—Que esto se piensa antes de empezar a jugar con fuego —aclara aun en toda su gloria frente a él.

—F-Fuego.

—Sí. Fuego. Porque estoy aquí frente a ti... y mira cómo estoy. Y son tus señales claras las que me trajeron hasta aquí —se humedece los labios otra vez—, porque tú no estás pensando —medio regaño. Él parpadea y se le va la vista a sus pechos otra vez —. Tócalos.

—Pero...

—Te gustan, ¿verdad? Y te gusta mucho que me siente aquí y te los muestre.

— _J-Ja_... —le suelta las muñecas mirándolos.

—¿Y por qué crees que te los muestro?

—M-Me los muestras... —tienes suerte que no se ha desmayado.

—Sí, ¿por qué crees que te los estoy mostrando? No voy por el mundo mostrándoselos a todos —levanta un dedo y le acaricia la mejilla con cierta ternura a pesar de que, sí, Helena está bastante enfadada.

La mira de nuevo a los ojos y aparta las manos asustado porque sus ojos verdes le recuerdan a Hungría. Helena suspira otra vez humedeciéndose los labios antes de levantarse de sus piernas, con gracia y un rebote de pechos bastante agradable a la vista.

Prusia la mira porque además tiene los cinco metros felices. Ella alza los dos brazos y se levanta un poco el pelo cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza para extender el músculo en el que se dio el tirón. Abre los ojos y vuelve a mirarle con intensidad.

—Bueno... ¿entonces?

— _I-Ich..._

—Te escucho.

— _Was?_ —traga saliva

—Estabas dándome tu excusa.

—¿M-Mi excusa de qué?

La paciencia de Helena parece ser infinita, ¿verdad? Pues... con todo y todo no lo es. Le mira un momento fijamente y frunce un poco el ceño. Prusia la mira desconsolado porque no está entendiendo nada. Helena se agacha y toma su vestido del suelo, echándoselo por la cabeza.

— _W-Was?_ Pero... pero... —se levanta sin entender qué hizo mal. Ella parpadea un instante descolocada, antes de señalar el sillón.

—Siéntate.

Lo hace y la griega se sienta a su lado, esta vez guardando cierta distancia.

—Actúas como si no entendieras lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡Pues no lo hago! —la mira.

—No he sido yo la que detuvo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir —asegura y le mira a los ojos directamente—, fuiste tú.

— _ICH?_

—Mira, muchacho... Haz. Decide. No puedes quedarte a la mitad. Si la decisión es tener sexo conmigo, tómala... y aún ya tomada, si te arrepientes antes de que ocurra cuando recuerdas que tienes novia... detente. Pero no te auto engañes convenciéndote a ti mismo que estás aquí muy tranquilo, dispuesto a arriesgarte a todo, cuando en realidad eres tú el que está caminando a ciegas y sorprendiéndote cuando te enfrentas a la realidad.

— _Was?_ —de verdad no es tonto, es que su cerebro... en fin.

—Hace un rato, llegamos al punto en el cual tenías que decidir si pretendías o no acostarte conmigo. ¿Cierto?

—Espera, espera, espera...

Helena cruza las piernas, deteniéndose la pierna que queda arriba con las dos manos.

—Espero.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que crees que YO, _Preussen_ , caballero de la orden teutónica. De la pura raza superior Aria, la persona más poderosa de toda Europa, el más _awesome_ de los _awesomes_... ¿está renunciando a tener sexo con la mujer más despampanante y hermosa que ha visto en su vida... por... _Ungarn_?

La chica sonríe un poco por los cumplidos y por la manera de ponerlo, pero no deja de no gustarle el resultado.

—No creo, eso es lo que acaba de pasar.

—No sé qué te crees pero vas a tenerte que buscar una mejor excusa, ni que yo estuviera loco o enamorado de ella o algo —se sonroja, vistiéndose y protestando—. Primero _Rom_ y ahora tú, está claro que sois todos idiotas y estáis enfermos. Mal de la cabeza.

Helena levanta las cejas otra vez con eso, porque... es una excusa muy extraña, incluso parecería fortuita. Sigue sin hacerle demasiada gracia, pero de todas las opciones, si la que va a decir es que ella le rechazó de alguna manera le podría parecer tontamente conveniente. Aunque... no le gusta demasiado esta manera idiota de resolver este asunto, con todo y todo.

—Lo que está claro es que no sois tan _awesomes_ como pretendéis hacer creer —sigue enfadado, porque es que su cerebro no computa que haya sido ÉL quien se ha negado.

Helena se pasa la mano por el pelo, sin dejar de mirarle, esperando que termine de hacer drama. Para ser tan germanos... a veces son tan ridículamente dramáticos... Piensa para sí. Claro, drama diferente del que estás acostumbrada, querida mía.

—No hay nada más fácil que el autoengaño. Ya que lo que desea cada hombre es lo primero que cree... —cita a Demóstenes, aunque no acaba por entender por qué razón auto engañarse con esto.

—Y al final, igual yo no quería nada contigo de todas formas. ¡Porque _Ungarn_ es mucho más _awesome_ y ella sí sabe valorar las cosas buenas de verdad! —suelta él señalándola antes de largarse—. Ni me hables de autoengaño, porque es la verdad, eres una aburrida, calientapollas —suelta al final.

—Aburrida calientapollas... —repite incrédula, levantando las cejas.

Prusia cierra la puerta de un portazo y se larga.

Helena se queda mirando la puerta en silencio sin que tenga nada qué decir... lo cual es bastante... Complicado.

 **xoOXOox**

—Entonces vas a seducirles —insiste España para Britania mirando a Francia volver de la cocina de reojo y a Prusia entrando por el pasillo todo enfadado. Britania sigue roja como tomate, sin estar muy segura.

—Es una estrategia que no creo que sea la mejor... —protesta Britania cuando Francia se sienta junto al español.

—No veo por qué no es… perfecta.

—¿Qué le pasa a _Prusse_?

—Prusiaaaa —le llama España mientras este se sienta junto a ellos, enfurruñado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, _cher?_ —pregunta Francia no del mejor humor tampoco.

—Todos en esta casa son idiotas y nada _awesomes_ , quiero irme a casa.

España levanta las cejas con eso. Francia está un poquito de acuerdo, sonríe de lado consigo mismo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? —pregunta España a la vez.

—Nada —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Nos vamos a largar o no?

—Íbamos a quedarnos hasta mañana, _non?_ —le mira acariciándole la mejilla y el sajón bufa.

—Esperad, no podemos irnos, Britania y yo tenemos un plan —suelta España.

—Yo no tengo... _Shite_ , eres tan molesto como _your father_ —protesta Britania con el ceño fruncido, mirando otra vez a Francia de reojito.

—Eh, eh, de eso nada que yo tengo novio —suelta España tan feliz.

— _No!_ —protesta Britania sonrojaaaaaandose.

—Venga, cualquier plan de _Espagne_ debe ser divertido... Abrázame un poco, anda.

—Sí que lo tengo y es el amor de mi vida —insiste España atrayendo a Francia hacia sí por debajo de su brazo con absoluta naturalidad—. ¿Estás bien?

— _Oui_ —sí, aún ahora, Francia consigue sentirse secretamente un poquito mal con el rechazo. Le besa la mejilla—. Pero no estaría mal ir a _Angleterre_ —míralo qué cómodo siempre. Mira a Britania sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —casi ladra Prusia.

—¡No hay ningún plan! —ladra Britania de vuelta.

—Britania va a seducirles para desenmascararles si esto es una broma —explica España.

—Britania va a... Ohhh... —se ríe el francés.

—No voy a seducir a nadie —muy sería, pero no se le nota la división entre el pelo y la cara.

—Lo hará porque papá no puede resistirse a una chica seduciéndole, así sabremos si es él…

Prusia refunfuña con eso.

—¿Y Britania se ofreció a hacerlo? —Francia le pone una mano en la pierna a Prusia.

—Seeh.

Prusia le mira de reojito. Francia le lanza un beso y le sonríe.

— _No!_ ¡No me ofrecí a hacer nada! ¡Es este imbécil que dice que yo debería hacerlo!

—Claro que sí, eres quien mejor puede, ya te dije que yo no puedo —responde España y Prusia se sonroja un poco sin hacerles caso.

Francia le da otro beso a España en la mejilla. Britania bufa porque no quiere decir que no.

—Ya veremos ahora que vengas los dos idiotas.

España aprieta a Francia contra sí y se vuelve a él para valorar el daño, imaginando un poco qué debe haberle dicho Egipto para que esté así.

—No he visto a _papa_ desde que llegamos. ¿Viste tú a Germania?

—¿Yo? No —niega España—. Cuando nos abrió.

—Yo sí —asegura Prusia.

—¿Y qué viste? —Francia le sonríe a España sabiendo que le está analizando, tratando de comportarse normal. Sólo necesita unos achuchones.

—Le estaba haciendo... cosas a Helena —protesta más al notarlo.

—¿Cosas a Helena? ¿Qué cosas? —no que no pueda hacerle cosas, pero es extraño que Germania le haga cosas a todo el mundo hoy. Prusia suelta un gruñido.

—Cher, ¿estás bien?

— _Ja_. Perfecto.

España mira a Francia no muy convencido.

—Entonces no has visto normal a tu _vater_.

— _Nein_.

—Y... ¿Se quedó con Helenita?

— _Nein_.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber!

—¡Vale vale no te enfades! ¿Y dónde demonios está _papa_?

—Deben estar los dos juntos —propone España.

—¿Voy a buscarles? —pregunta Francia.

—Ahí vienen... —asegura Britania sin mirar.

—Que vaya Brit... oh, ¿dónde?

—Están saliendo de su cuarto, se oyen los pasos.

—Ya, claro... Y quizás no bajen nunca... Ve por ellos, Britania, _s'il vous plait_.

—Venga ve, será más fácil si no estás frente a todos —la anima el español.

—Es... Un buen punto —se levanta de golpe, súper sonrojada, apretando los ojos.

—Vaya... La gran motivación de que nadie te mire —Francia se ríe un poquito—. _Angleterre_ se parece a _maman_...

—¡No voy a seducir a nadie! _Shut up!_ —protesta levantando la nariz, rojita como tomate, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

 **xoOXOox**

Germania golpea la puerta del cuarto.

— _WAS?!_ —chilla la histeriquillo voz de... Roma. El germano parpadea y mete la cabeza al cuarto.

—¿Estás bien?

Roma aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco porque... Sí, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarle y eso, sólo que aún le parecía un poco pronto. Mira de reojo a la puerta.

— _Ja_.

—No parece... vengo de hablar con _Prusiae_ , dice que haces cosas raras —sonríe entrando.

—Él hace cosas raras también... —se pasa la mano por el pelo y sigue sin mirarle, aún sentado en la cama sin pantalones, sólo en calzoncillos.

—Oh, eso... —responde imaginándose a qué se refiere—. Bueno... No te enfades con él, es un buen chico, sólo que no es fácil evitarlo —se acerca y se sienta junto a él.

El romano suspira mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose un poco otra vez... Detestando además que no sea Roma el que está junto a él... Sino... ÉL. Germania le sonríe y parpadea al notar que se sonroja, inclinando la cabeza.

—Sientes un montón de cosas —comenta.

— _Sic_ , lo hago, es bueno... contigo me siento como si estuviera muerto.

—Aquí siento como si se me fuera a salir el corazón cada tres minutos —niega con la cabeza y se seca en la cama las manos que siente demasiado calientes y sudorosas. Tenía aquí junto al tipo que DE VERDAD le quería de manera especial... Y que le quería sólo para él... Y que no entendía que él quisiera lo mismo de vuelta y le daban ganas de estrangularlo por ello y a la vez de dejar que le abrazara y sentir por un rato (otra vez) que de verdad le quería de vuelta. ¿Por qué era tan peligroso siempre hacer esto? ¿Por qué Roma le complicaba tanto la vida? Toma aire sobrepasado con tantas sensaciones repentinas.

Germania sonríe y le aparta los rizos de los ojos con suavidad.

Roma salta un poquito al contacto alejándose. Era de verdad peligroso creer todo lo que le había dicho El muchacho. Creer que de verdad le quería era algo que habitualmente evitaba, era terreno peligroso y angustiante y siempre, sieeeeempre terminaba mal. Pero... Quería tanto un abrazo y un beso y quererle de vuelta. Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja con la idea.

—¡Anda! Venga, si no pasa nada —sonríe—, no te voy a hacer daño. ¿Crees que me pegaría a mí mismo? ¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada... No pasa nada —responde tratando de sonar bastante seco. Era siempre la misma pelea consigo mismo cuando se trataba de Roma. Suspira y se humedece los labios—. Hablé con _Spanien_.

—Eso dijo _Prusiae_. ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta apoyándose en sus manos echándose un poco atrás en la cama.

—Cosas. Un montón de cosas —le mira de reojo pensando que eso suena tremendamente culpable... aunque termina por concluir que le da exactamente lo mismo.

—Siempre habla un montón —se ríe—. Supongo que dijo también que estabas raro.

— _Ja_ , no creo que quedara convencido —asegura y en un solo movimiento se acuesta junto a él, dándole la espalda pero pegándose completamente a él. El rubio le mira y parpadea con esa postura, sonríe un poco.

—Es complicado, creo que yo tampoco convencí del todo a _Franciae_ —le acaricia el brazo un poco.

—¿Qué te dijo _Frankreich_...? Siempre me invita a fumar y me riñe —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Me invitó a fumar a mí también... y... creo que le dejé sin palabras.

—¿Por? —pregunta sin quitar el brazo, así como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pues... le conozco, es fácil hacerlo —se tumba también y le abraza un poco haciéndole cucharita.

—Todos te quieren mucho...

—Pues claro, me esfuerzo para que lo hagan... A ti también te quieren.

— _Nein_ —niega con la cabeza—, yo no me esfuerzo casi nunca y con quien me esfuerzo... —vacila pensando en Galia—. A quien quieren es a ti.

—Ah, venga, no te pongas triste, yo te quiero a ti —le da un besito en el cuello.

Roma se gira un poco hacia él, poniéndose boca arriba y vuelve a detestar que sea él mismo a quien le habla. Aunque quizás... sea más simple. Germania le sonríe.

—Te ves tan... extraño sonriendo. Incluso yo mismo puedo decirlo —le pone una mano en la cara—, y no te rasuraste bien.

—Pues... —frunce el ceño pero aun se le escapa la sonrisa—. ¿Así mejor? —es que no le sale la seriedad. Roma niega con la cabeza, aunque sonríe de lado.

—No sé qué hacer... —confiesa.

—¿De qué?

—Con esto —se señala a sí mismo y señala al Germano—... con la casa... con las chicas.

—Quizás... nos hemos despertado así, quizás a volver a dormir se arregle.

—Ojalá... pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando —niega con la cabeza—. Cualquiera que sea la forma de arreglarlo... es que... —cierra los ojos.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—La última vez que hablamos de esto pensé que podría hacer como tú y también quererlas y empecé con Galia.

—Oh, eso —se pone serio, escuchándole.

—¡Y todo va siempre como TÚ quieres y no es justo! —protesta.

—¿Cómo yo quiero?

—¿Estás saboteando lo mío con Galia?

—Eh... —parpadea y se sonroja un poco—. _N-Non_...

—Ella no me toma en serio —frunce el ceño... digo, no es que él lo haga tan bien pero…

—Mmm... Bueno, eso pasa.

—Quieres que esté solo todo el tiempo y que no me quiera nadie —le acusa.

— _Non!_

—Que todos te queramos a ti, ¿pero que seas solo tú el que los quiere a todos? ¿No puedo yo querer a Galia y menos aún Galia me puede querer a mí? No te entiendo.

—Pero... ¡yo no he dicho eso!

El latino le mira aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Hablas de que tú puedes querer a más de una persona a la vez... ¿por qué a mí no me puede querer nadie más? Incluso quisieras que mis hijos te quisieran más a ti de lo que me quieren a mí y siempre estás diciendo de _Österreich_ que es hijo tuyo y no mío.

—¡Yo no quiero que tus hijos me quieran más a mí!

—Siempre lo has querido, hasta con _Deutschland_... te encantaba que gritara _Rom_ por horas en vez de decir _vati_ —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—Me encantaba que lo dijera, porque yo se lo había enseñado, no porque no quisiera que te dijera _vati_. ¡También le enseñé a decir _vati!_ —se defiende y el moreno hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y no hablemos de cuando te llevaste a _Schweiz_ y a _Österreich_... y ahora tenemos a _Preussen_ también, sin hablar del mismo _Deutschland_. Y Galia. Eres un cínico y te detesto... no debería hablarte siquiera.

—¡Tú estás siendo injusto conmigo, te olvidas que yo enseñé a mis hijos a quererte mientras tú enseñabas a los tuyos a odiarme!

—¡Y ninguno te odia!

—¡No gracias a ti!

—Aun así te quieren... TODOS te quieren, TODOS te protegen, TODOS te cuidan —hace los ojos en blanco y sí... te tiene una poca de envidia por eso, con todo y todo.

—¡Porque yo les cuido y les quiero y les protejo de vuelta!

—Yo también las cuido y las protejo y... quizás no lo vean, pero a todas les ayudo cuando me lo piden y trato de hacerlo bien... a Egipto hasta le conseguí unos estúpidos pendientes que le dieron lo mismo —protesta—, ¡y aún así yo soy solo uno más de tus cinco parejas!

—Y ellas te cuidan y te protegen también.

—¿Tú has visto alguna vez cómo funcionan las manadas de osos?

—No muy de cerca, la verdad...

—Hay un macho y una hembra dominantes —le explica irguiéndose un poco—. La manada suele tener más de una hembra... y pocas veces más de un macho. Si hay dos machos, hay uno que es el dominante y otro que es... el otro macho.

Germania le mira a los ojos sabiendo por donde va.

—Yo soy Germania... el hijo de Odín. El rey de las tierras del Este. Comandante de ejércitos... sangre pura que no se doblega ante nada... yo te maté. Y... esta es TU manada, _Rom_. Yo soy el otro macho.

— _Non_ , tú eres la hembra dominante... solo que eres un macho.

La cara de horror debe ser épica y el rubio no puede evitar reírse.

— _Nein!_ Yo soy... ¡Helena es la hembra dominante!

—¿Helena? ¿La que duerme con Egipto? ¿Ella es MI hembra dominante? ¿Tú crees?

—A ella vas a lloriquearle, ¿no? Tooodas saben que yo soy "tuyo" —se sonroja—... y... _nein!_ Yo no soy una hembra.

—A ella voy a lloriquearle porque nadie más que ella me aguanta lloriqueando.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna hembra dominante! —sigue protestando y que me lo acaban de traumar. El otro se ríe más—. Yo soy otro macho que debería ser dominante y a quien nadie se toma en serio.

— _Non_ , no es verdad...

—Es que a quien quieren es a TI, son TU pareja... conmigo vienen cuando tú no estás, ¿qué tan... castrante crees que es eso para mí?

—Pues ve y sé su pareja, eso ni yo puedo detenerlo... ¿pero sabes? No es tan fácil ni tan bonito como parece.

El latino hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo intenté con Galia y no funciona, y no me jodas que te juro que te arranco las pelotas, con intentar convencerme de que a ti no te parece ni fácil ni bonito el tener seiscientas parejas.

—Si no funciona es porque no lo haces bien, no vengas a darme la culpa a mi también de tus derrotas.

Roma frunce el ceño y se sienta en la cama. El germano le mira también con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres que me pelee contigo por el control de tu manada?

—Sinceramente, no.

—¿Quieres que esté en tu estúpida manada, completamente emasculado?

—No, por dios —se lleva ahí las manos.

—¿Quieres que sea tu —aprieta los ojos—. hembra dominante? ¿La preferida de todas tus hembras, la que duerme en tu cuarto...?

—Sólo que eres un macho.

—Esto es... degradante —niega con la cabeza—. Soy el OTRO macho y lo odio.

—No eres el otro macho, eres la hembra dominante, solo que como no somos osos, no hace falta que seas hembra —conforta el sajón. El romano piensa que esto es un desastre.

—No somos dos machos dominantes, _Rom_. Al menos acéptalo.

—¿Y sabes qué he notado? Que TODOS lo saben menos tú.

—¿Que todos saben qué? ¿Que soy el idiota que se queda aquí esperando a que vuelvas con él?

—El consentido, te llaman las chicas.

—¿El consentido? —le mira terriblemente frustrado.

— _Sic_ , el consentido. MI consentido, mi favorito.

—Tú también eres mi consentido... ¿crees que a alguien le importa?

—A mí me importa —sonríe.

—Soy la hembra dominante —le mira angustiado.

—Me parece que sí, aunque no seas hembra —se acerca a él buscando un beso.

—En qué momento caí tan... bajo... —se pregunta a sí mismo descorazonado, apretando los ojos.

Perdona, Germania, que no te haga tanto caso... es que es todo un descubrimiento para él. Le besa cuando los aprieta y Roma se deja besar aun en demasiado shock al notar que en efecto, es la hembra dominante de Roma… del verdadero Roma.

Ya entendimos el principal problema de Germania y en efecto es... la esposa principal del harem. Pero es uno más del Harem de Roma, está escandalizado… es que... ¿si entienden la gravedad del asunto?

Germania es un chico, es un guerrero y en su concepción, él es un macho alfa. Es que de verdad siente que le acaban de arrancar las bolas. Y nos preguntaremos, ¿qué hace acostándose con un hombre entonces? Pero no, a él no le importa el sexo de con quien se acueste… la cosa es... que él es solo un miembro más de la manada de Roma. Es... parte del "imperio". Roma acaba de ganar su mayor batalla contra Germania.

Britania toca la puerta del cuarto y ahí Germania se separa del beso con eso.

—¿Estás bien? —le acaricia el rostro y Roma entreabre los ojos y le mira. Sonríe un poco una sonrisa extraña, de lado.

—Ganaste... y ni siquiera me di cuenta... —susurra y se le humedecen un poco los ojos. Germania le abraza.

—Te quiero, de verdad.

—Yo también te quiero, _Rom_... —susurra de vuelta, abrazándole un poquito y sintiéndose un poco mareado. Germania sonríe y se queda ahí abrazado a él.

Roma siente otra vez que todo le da un poco de vueltas. Había ganado Roma... había logrado que le quisiera, que le quisiera ASI, que todos se dieran cuenta... Prusia lo había dicho, Egipto lo había dicho... España lo había dicho. Y el aún con todo, había seguido peleando, negándolo, odiándole. Pero dentro de su lucha, dentro de su negación, se había puesto en posición perfecta para ser su estúpida hembra... a esperarle, a esperar a que le quisiera de vuelta tanto como él. Y si le quería, le quería solo para sí... igual que él le quería solo para sí. Pese a todos los demás. Quizás era momento de dejar de pelear y dejarle ganar.

— _I-Ich..._ —susurra odiando estar en el cuerpo de Roma, quizás... fuera todo más fácil así. Ojo por ojo. Por fin. Ya había muerto una vez, en su locura, dentro de un torbellino de angustia. Esta vez todo sería más dulce. Deja caer su cabeza por completo en el hombro del Germano, que le abraza con fuerza—. Quisiera que te quedaras tu cuerpo... —susurra con voz más firme de lo que se siente. Traga saliva—. Lo siento.

—Yo también quisiera volver, me está volviendo loco que no reaccione a nada... seguro podemos preguntar a los niños cómo resolverlo.

— _Nein, nein_... espera... —le pone una mano en el pecho notando que no está notando la magnitud de lo que pasa—. _Ich_... —se humedece los labios tratando de separarse. Germania le mira—. No te vayas —pide mirándole a los ojos. Traga saliva otra vez.

—No me voy a ningún sitio —le mira un poco agobiado con esa petición. El latino traga saliva sin saber bien qué decir.

— _Ich_... esto... es mucho mejor que estando solo y loco —le asegura tomando aire y sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—Todo es mejor si no estás solo y loco —asegura yendo a besarle otra vez.

Roma cierra los ojos y suelta el aire por la nariz y sonríe aún un poquito, abrazando a Germania del cuello y besándole de vuelta. Es que... ¿ves? si queremos que cambien con amor... Es Roma el del problema quizás, Germania ya va con un proceso mental bien severo ahora mismo.

Roma lo siente de manera empática con él. Venga, va a ser así, que me gusta que Germania se meta el buen susto que se va a meter.

Roma siente otra vez algo extraño en el estómago, y piensa por un instante que extrañará a sus hijos, pero al menos al fin estará con su padre (Debe estar pensando en Odín, su padre... tu déjalo hombre, morir en paz. Aunque la vez pasada no vio a ningún padre, pero bueno... quizás piensa que esta vez tenga suerte)... absoluta, total y completamente seguro de que ha muerto cuando cae inconsciente en la cama.

Germania simplemente cae inconsciente a la mitad del beso pensando que POR FIN se le ha fundido el cerebro. Y ahora sí, Germania escucha a lo lejos unos golpes. Yo creo que Britania debería haber entrado ya porque lleva como una hora en la puerta, pero es que ni la habían notado.

* * *

 _Oooh... ya se está acabando... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

—Ehh... _idiots!_ —Gritania al rescate, mueve a Germania que está aplastando a Roma—. _What are you both doing?_ ¡Para dormir al panteón! ¡Venga!

Roma parpadea y aprieta los ojos porque le duele la cabeza. Germania... ah... Germania. Germania está en otro planeta, dios mío. Sigue tirado ahí como piedra.

—Uh... ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Roma llevándose la mano a la cara.

—Eso mismo me pregunto. Llevo diez minutos gritándoles.

—Me duele un montón la cabeza —se presiona los ojos y se deja caer en la cama.

—Oh... ¡pobrecito! Debe ser tanta estupidez del día de hoy. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño suspicazmente—. Baja y seguro podrás tomarte una de esas bolitas blancas inspirinas o como les llamen, que son tan buenas para eso.

—UGH! —lloriquea un poco más y luego recuerda que tiene que hablar en sajón—. Nada, nada, estoy bien...

Britania hace los ojos en blanco mientras Germania se mueve un poquito.

—Siguen con esa estupidez, ¿eh? Todo el mundo está histérico ahí abajo, tu hijo me envió a... —carraspea—, resolver el problema. Podrían bajar y confesar.

El romano entreabre los ojos y nota a Germania a su lado.

—Eh... ¿estás bien? —le sacude un poco sin notar aun que es GERMANIA. Se oye un gruñido germánico gutural y Germania se mueve un poco.

—Mmmm... —protesta. Sí. Es complejo volver al mundo de los vivos...

— _Well_... ya que son un par de imbéciles voy a decirles algo. Me da lo mismo a lo que estén jugando, pero van a dejar de jugar YA, _got it?_

—¿Estás preocupada? —la acusa Roma sonriendo mientras acaricia el pelo a Germania intentando que vuelva en sí.

— _No!_ No estoy preocupada... estoy harta de todos tus familiares inútiles fastidiándome en el salón —chillidito inmediato en respuesta.

Germania entreabre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar sintiendo el lejano dolorcito de cabeza. Se le acelera un poco el corazón al oír voces.

—Mmhhh…

—A mí me parece que estás preocupadita por nosotros —insiste apoyando la cabeza de Germania cerca de su corazón.

— _No!_ —protesta apretando los ojos—, lo que estoy es harta, ya te lo he dicho... y ni creas que voy a seducirles.

Germania abre los ojos de golpe mientras escucha a Britania chillonear a lo lejos... y luego no tan a lo lejos en realidad. Toma aire de GOLPE.

—¿Seducirnos? —Roma levanta las cejas y mira al sajón con ello. Germania respira agitadamente unos segundos, antes de erguirse un poco.

—¡Shutupyonodijeseduciranadie! —protesta la chica mirando a Germania, que se las arregló para estar medio despeinado, mirando a todos lados con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Eh! —justo cae en la cuenta que han vuelto a la normalidad, llevándose las manos a la cara.

— _R-Rom_ … —Germania susurra mirándole y parpadeando sin creerlo, se lleva una mano al pecho—. E-Estoy... Estoy...

—Shhh! Está aquí Britania —asegura aun en sajón y sonríe—. Ha venido a seducirte.

—A-A... _was?_ Es... espera es que... —se gira a mirar a Britania... y la mira de arriba a abajo y extrañamente sonríe un poco. Es Britania. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡No se había muerto por querer a Roma así como había pensado! Vivo y... se gira a Roma, que parece ser Roma otra vez. Suelta el aire aliviado.

Roma le sonríe porque Germania está sonriendo y cierto germanito idiota se acerca a él y le besa para la completa irritación de Britania. Así que Roma POR FIN siente un beso de verdad y le abraza con fuerza, muy contento.

Germania al fin puede controlar sus impulsos físicos y no correrse con un beso, ¡yihaaa! Britania hace los ojos en blanco y decide que está un poco hasta el huevo de estos dos. Susurra algo entre dientes yendo hacia la puerta. Lo siento, Britania, es que ahora mismo... Sí, es que... de hecho estoy en las mismas, has sido muy útil para despertarles.

El sajón abraza con fuerza a Roma haciendo un sonidito gutural suave. Puede que lo siguiente sean muuuchos más besos y ropa saliendo volando. No puede, estoy casi segura. Germania no va a decir que no esta vez, de hecho puede que ayude bastante… Flojito y cooperando.

Bueno, pues un buen raaaaaato de besos y todo lo demás más tarde, especialmente dulce.

Germania sonríe un poco, pese a todo, mientras intenta levantarse de la cama. Ha perdido, sí y por ahora no se ha muerto... que parece ser gananci, y en este momento siente que se ha quitado el peso de encima de forzarse a no querer Roma. Seguro mañana te odia otra vez, querido mío, pero ahora mismo está otra vez embrutecido.

Roma se hace bolita contra él como siempre, buscándole máaaaas besos, el empalagoso que le gusta volver a su cuerpo.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? —pregunta medio sentado en la cama, acariciándole la espalda.

—¡Hemos vuelto! Mira, mi verga vuelve a ser mía y... —risa idiota.

—No es más grande que la mía —asegura aun con un escalofrío de lo que acaba de pasar, sonrojándose un poco y pasándose la mano por el pelo, aplacándoselo con facilidad.

—Y me has dicho que me quieres y hemos hecho el amooor —canturrea.

—Y no me has matado...

—¿Eh? —alza las cejas. Germania le mira un momento y luego cierra los ojos.

—Pensé que había muerto...

—¿Pensaste que habías muerto? Pensaste que ibas a morir y aun así... —vuelve a abrazarle.

—Pensé que... pensé que era lo que pasaría cuando finalmente ganaras... de hecho, aún no estoy seguro.

—No te vas a moriiiir.

—En realidad no lo sé... no me había dado cuenta aún de que habías... bueno, de cómo era nuestra situación —se sonroja un poco pensando que por un momento de verdad se había rendido. No sabe siquiera aún si está rendido o no, pero en este instante se siente bastante tranquilo. Mira a Roma de reojo.

—Hace SIGLOS que yo me enamoré de ti, que hice esto, en Seychelles... ¡y TÚ justo lo haces ahora! ¡No te vas a morir!

—¡Yo hice esto en Seychelles!—se defiende y... sí pero no... Es decir sí... pero seguías resistiéndote, querido—. Además la gente que se enamora de mí no se muere —sonríe un poco volviendo a recostarse a su lado, abrazándole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él —. Además en Seychelles... pensaba que eras mío.

—Lo soy...

—SOLO mío, que no eres y no voy a volver a discutirlo hoy. Ahora mismo ya está, has ganado tú con tus términos —accede sin soltarle. Roma sonríe, acurrucándose en él —. Extrañaba mi cuerpo...—susurra —. Ahora soy más algo que tú otra vez.

—Más tonto y más feo y más rubio y más insensible...

—Ningún más tonto ni más feo. ¡Soy menos peludo! ¡Y no lloro como niña con cualquier cosa!

—Porque no sabes reprimirte.

— _Rom_. ¿Crees que necesito reprimir algo? Si lo hiciera sería un árbol.

Y Roma se muere de risa con eso, haciendo que el sajón sonría un poquito.

—¿Cómo es que tú te ríes todo el tiempo? Es... absurdo.

—¡Pues porque estoy contento y muchas cosas me hacen gracia! No es absurdo.

—Yo no pude reírme bien una sola vez con tu cuerpo tonto ultrasensible.

—Pues es lo más fáaaaacil.

—No para un amargado como yo.

—Amargadoooo —más risas. Germania sonríe también.

—Eres un bobo.

—Pero soy feliiiiz —sigue cantando. Germania suspira con eso.

—Yo... Voy a tratar de serlo —medio murmura, medio gruñe. El latino sonríe sinceramente—. Antes he de hacerme a la idea...

—No te costará porque quererme es muuuy fácil —se acerca para besarle de nuevo.

Hace los ojos en blanco sintiendo que no es que le cueste trabajo es... Lo complicado del resto. Le devuelve el beso, eso sí. Esta aún medio madreado... Vamos a ver qué tal le va.

—Britania estaba aquí antes —cae en la cuenta Germania.

—¡Están todos abajo!

—Ugh...

Roma se levanta corriendo y se marea un poco aun de nuevo en su cuerpo. Germania se queda aún un poco descolocado antes de sentarse en la cama y levantarse también, más lento que Roma. Suspira pensando que todos están abajo y él... No sabe bien cómo portarse. ¿Igual que siempre? ¿Ahora portarse a modo "amo a Roma y él me ama a mí y aún así se los tira a todos y a mí no me importa yo soy su hembra dominante"? Se odia a sí mismo por ese pensamiento apretando los ojos.

—¡Venga, vamos! ¡Aun creen que nos pasa algo! ¿Quieres seguir fingiendo por un rato? —estás demasiado eufórico, Roma.

¿Qué pasaría si hiciera eso? ¿Sería como Helena? Pero Helena tenía a Egipto y no era verdad que todos sus problemas se resolvían sólo con dejarse querer a Roma.

—Ehh... —vacila sin seguirle —, como quieras tú.

—¡Déjame ver que pasa! —es lo que pasa cuando el sexo le gusta mucho, que le carga las pilas y se vuelve insoportable de doce años—. ¡Ha Ha! ¡Britania vino y dijo! ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que ir a molestarla y Helena va a flipar! Ah y _Franciae_... —se detiene de ir de un lado a otro para vestirse y le mira.

Germania le mira ir de un lado a otro aún un poco rebasado con tantas cosas, aunque muchísimo más en control ahora que al menos tiene su cuerpo.

—Bueno, puede que crea que besas fatal, son cosas que pasan —se encoge de hombros—. ¡Oh! ¡Y Egipto! Tengo que ir con ella y luego darle las gracias a _Galiae_ y...

—¿Las gracias a Galia? —pregunta desde ya frunciendo el ceño con la agenda del romano, este sonríe enigmáticamente.

—¿Quieres que baje yo solo?

—Vas a... —vacila un poquito y se encoge de hombros—, quizás sea mejor que sí bajes tú solo.

—Lo digo porque estás como un poco apagado —se acerca a la cama y gatea por ella hasta darle un besito. El germano se deja levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tú estás muy emocionado por verles a todos y hacer bien lo que yo desordené... —explica—, yo sólo quiero un cigarrillo con urgencia.

—Hoy podría quedarme aquí contigo y no bajar, si me lo pides —ofrece y el otro suelta el aire por la nariz en una risita y niega con la cabeza—. ¡Ah! ¡Te ríeeeeees! ¡Lo he vistoooooo!

—Me río de mí mismo... y no me molestes —le empuja del pecho con suficiente fuerza como para tirarle de espaldas en la cama—. Ve bajando si quieres, yo voy a vestirme.

Se cae y se ríe. Germania hace los ojos en blanco, poniéndose los pantalones.

—Vale, pues bajo yo primero —vuelve a levantarse y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Germania le mira y suspira, sonriendo un poquito.

—Ahora iré yo, ¿tengo que portarme como tú o como yo?

—Ni idea —le mira de reojo un segundo en la puerta.

—Como que ni idea... tú has dicho que querías ver qué pasaba si seguíamos actuando... —aclara deshaciéndose lo que le queda de la trenza que él mismo se hizo un rato antes.

—Pues sí, pero no sé si ya me habrán descubierto para cuando baje.

—Oh... bueno, no tardaré mucho —asegura yendo hacia el baño. Roma sigue mirándole, muy sonriente. Germania parpadea al notarlo, deteniéndose en la puerta del baño—. _Was?_

—Nada, que me gustas. Eres guapo y me gusta más cuando tú eres el rubio.

El sajón se sonroja un poco y suspira, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú también me gustas... pese a tu manada.

El romano sonríe e hincha el pecho como un pavo, yéndose tan contento.

Germania sonríe unos segundos cuando se va, tomando aire y yendo directamente al lavabo a meter la cabeza en agua helada... remedio siempre útil cuando está demasiado atontado con Roma.

Busca su teléfono por ahí y le envía un mensaje a Austria para invitarle comer al día siguiente (consciente perfectamente de que el austriaco tiene la gran capacidad de bajarlo al suelo cuando es necesario) y se acerca al espejo a rasurarse antes de bajar, temiendo un poco hacerlo porque saaaaabe que Roma va a estar de cariñosito con Egipto y molestando a Britaaaania y tonteando con Helena y agradeciendo a Galia el rechazo...

Roma baja saltando por las escaleras y se convence a sí mismo de no sonreír cuando entra a la sala... pero no lo consigue demasiado.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira quien viene! Seguro Britania logro seducir al otro... —murmura Francia al ver a su padre, haciendo conjeturas sobre si están o no intercambiados.

— _Ave_ —saluda con cara seria.

— _Ave, papa!_ —saluda Francia, sonriendo.

—¡Hola! —le sonríe España también... Prusia se enfurruña más.

—¿Donde dejaste a Germania y Britania?

—Germania está en el cuarto, Britania no lo sé, la estaba buscando.

—Había subido por ustedes —indica el francés.

—Voy por ella —sonríe un poco y se larga.

Francia levanta una ceja y mira a España de reojo porque no le parece que su padre se vea tan extraño. España vacila ahora, inseguro.

—Yo le veo... ¿normal? Sí ha sonreído y todo —susurra Francia.

—Pues... antes no lo estaba.

Y Romita se encuentra a su némesis en la actuación, cuando sale del salón. Helenita con cara aún un poco dafaq. Él aguanta la respiración, porque Helena es la más difícil.

—Ah... Roma —se pasa la mano por el pelo sin mirarle demasiado—. ¿ _Preussen_ está ahí?

— _J-ja_ —responde y levanta las cejas recordando que les ha dejado a los dos en el taller, se muerde el labio para no preguntarle. Helena vacila un poco mirando al salón y luego a las escaleras.

—¿Y Germania? —pregunta, distraidilla.

—Bajará ahora en un rato —frunce el ceño.

—Ah... Sí. Ehm... —le mira como frunce el ceño confirmando sus sospechas—, creo que voy a... la cocina.

—Mmmm... ¿Todo bien? —pregunta no muy convencido de su actitud.

—Ahhh... Sí, sí, no te preocupes —le sonríe un poco maternal como suele sonreírle a Germania. Roma le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, no muy convencido, porque le preocupa más que esté bien que la broma—. Ahora te veo —le cierra un ojo un poco tentada a darle un beso a él también, pero no lo hace, vacilando un poquito con la cara del romano. Se da la vuelta.

—Bueno... —se va, no muy seguro aun de que todo vaya bien, mirándola de reojo, yéndose a buscar a Britania. Y sí va todo bien, sólo que no quiere hablar contigo.

Britania está leyendo en su cuarto enfadadilla y él toca la puerta.

— _What?!_

Abre la puerta, mete la cabeza y se reprime de sonreírle.

—Ah... Eres tú. ¿Ya acabaste? —ojos en blanco.

—¿Acabé de qué? —pregunta entrando.

—Con Germania.

— _Sic_ , más o menos —sonríe. Ella frunce el ceño, mirándole.

—Estás... Sonriendo.

—Ah, _ja_ —carraspea y deja de hacerlo.

— _Ja?_

—Digo... yo siempre sonrío.

—Pues me da lo mismo si sonríes o no, no me has hablado en todo el día casi, _thank_ _you_ , así que se ha convertido en el mejor día del año.

—¡Oooooh! —entiende y se ríe un poquito—. _Britaniaaaaaae!_

Le mira con su mejor cara de Minerva McGonagall, levantando un segundo los ojos del libro antes de volver la mirada.

—Eres una chica tonta y estaba enfadado porque se te caen las bragas por mi niño —se sienta a su lado y apoya la barbilla sobre su libro. La pelirroja le quita el libro y le da con él en la cabeza, SONROJÁNDOSE—. Ouch! —risas.

—No se me caen las bragas por NADIE, _hear me?_

—Por mí —cejas, cejas.

— _No!_ ¡Tampoco! —mira que palabra tan inculposa.

—Aun así, aun quiero ver cómo es que me seduces —gatea por encima de ella. La británica se repega a la cama, bajando el libro y sonrojándose otra vez.

—¡No voy a seducirte! Ni siquiera era a ti, tonto.

—¿Y a quién era? —se acerca un poco más.

—A _G-Germany_... —le pone una mano en la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué a él y no a mí? —mohín.

—Porque él es... porque... —carraspea—, llevan todo el día queriendo hacernos idiotas, actuando el uno como el otro.

—Entonces hazlo conmigo, ya que yo actúo como él —propone, intentando tocarle la nariz con la suya, porque ella sigue haciendo presión para que no se le acerque, con la mano en su frente.

—¡Voy a arrancarte los ojos y a dárselos de comer a los halcones como me sigas molestando!

—Oh, sí, dime más guarradas —finge un gemido.

—¡NO SON GUARRADAS! —protesta soltándole la cabeza de golpe y como él estaba haciendo fuerza, se cae contra ella sin darle un cabezazo pero quedando muy cerca —. _Rome!_

El latino se ríe, apoyando la frente en la suya con suavidad. Britania gruñe un poquito.

—Estábamos mejor cuando no me fastidiabas.

—Está bien, no lo haré más hasta que vengas a decirme una guarrada —beso rápido y se separa. Ella le sigue un poco, parando los labios—. A-aaaah —la detiene—. Guarrada o nada. Voy con Helena, si cambias de idea —se levanta. Da gracias que no dijo Egipto.

—¿Cual... qué... entiendes por guarrada? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Cualquier insinuación o cumplido explícitamente sexual.

—Pero yo no... ¡Yo no pretendo, _OBVIOUSLY_ , decirte... algo así! —chilla y él se encoge de hombros.

—Qué se le va a hacer... quizás encuentres un hechizo que te ayude en tus libros de brujería.

—Quizás busque uno para que se te olvide lo que me has pedido —advierte.

—Además de cobarde, tramposa.

—¡No me llames cobarde!

—Pues es lo que eres... no, pero en serio, me preocupa lo que le pasa a Helena. Te quiero, ¿vale?

—¡Yo a ti no! —chilla, sonrojándose bastante y lanzándole un cojín, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente—, ¡y no soy cobarde! _Arsehole!_ ¡Y ESO VALE POR UNA GUARRADA!

—Ya sé que te gusta mi culo, pero no vale si ni lo dices —se lo muestra cuando se pone de pie, dándose una palmada a sí mismo.

—¡No me gusta tu culo!

—A mí el tuyo sí, te lo miro cada vez que me das la espalda y no me ves —se ríe desde la puerta.

Más sonrojos británicos... más sonriente. Roma le guiña el ojo, sale... y cuando está fuera se acuerda que tenía que actuar como Germania y se le ha olvidado. Aprieta los ojos en plan "ouch", pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Sale del cuarto de Britania y encuentra a Egipto, le mete un morreo contra la pared sin comerlo ni beberlo y le promete que la compensará pronto. Y luego va a buscar a Helena.

xoXOXxo

Germania, nerviosito, aun sonriendo un poco y sintiendo las piernas medio dormidas y que trae impregnado a Roma hasta la mismísima médula, baja las escaleras pensando en un cigarrillo con cierta ansiedad justo antes de entrar a la sala.

—Oh, mira... bajan por turnos... —Francia le susurra a España, mirando a Germania, esperando a ver ahora cómo se porta.

—Pero no se ha oído gritar... qué raro —sonríe España.

Germania se pasa una mano por el pelo mojado y se sonroja un poco, aunque sonríe buscando a Roma que le ha dicho que estaría aquí abajo. Suspira al ver que no está ahí... ni Helena... ni Egipto... ni Britania. Siente la punzada de celos que yaaaa se esperaba mirando fijamente a Galia. Ella está mirando la tele tranquilamente.

Se talla una mano con la otra, mirando a los chicos... al menos Francia y España seguro le escrutan con los ojos entrecerrados. Nota de inmediato el mal humor de Prusia.

—Ehm... ¿quieren beber algo o algo así? ¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunta Germania dando un par de pasitos hacia Galia. Recuerda que tiene que sonreír y hacer de Roma en su cuerpo... claro que Roma ni siquiera está por aquí y él era el que quería jugar a esto.

—Papá en la cocina con Helena y Britania con vosotros, técnicamente. ¿Ha hecho lo que le hemos pedido? —pregunta España sonriendo.

—Aquí nadie hace lo que se espera, nadie es _awesome_ —refunfuña Prusia.

—Ha venido a hablar con nosotros y luego se ha ido —explica el germano mirando de reojo a la cocina. Le sonríe un poquito a España... menos natural que Roma pero más natural que un rato antes en el cuerpo de Roma. Piensa en un toque extra a su actuación y sonrojándose un poco le cierra un ojo al Español (no con mucha picardía...) y se sienta en un solo movimiento al lado de Galia, muy pegado a ella, levantando el brazo y pasándoselo por detrás de los hombros, abrazándola.

España levanta las cejas y mira a Francia... porque hay... muchas cosas raras. Francia inclina la cabeza, tampoco tan sorprendido. Mira a España.

—Te dije que él estaba más extraño —comenta el galo.

Galia mira a Germania de reojo y sonríe apoyándose sobre él un poco.

— _Hallo_ , Galia —la saluda, tragando saliva y vacilando un poco antes de tomarle de la mano con la que él tiene libre... no es como que no haya visto a Roma hacer esto un millón de veces. Es extraño estar haciendo esto con Galia ahora mismo. Aun así, si Roma podía...

—Hola —le aprieta un poquito la mano. España y Prusia le miran con curiosidad. Y Francia también.

Germania se sonroja un poco más cuando inclina la cabeza hacia ella y con bastante suavidad le da un beso en la mejilla, acercándose a su oído.

—Tómame en serio a mí también... —le pide en un susurro. Ella le mira de reojo sin entender—. Ya sé que estás con él... y... que yo estoy con él también —carraspea un poco y se humedece los labios—, pero también estoy yo, Galia. Si te lo tomas en serio a él, tómame en serio a mí también.

—¿Tomar en serio a quién? —inclina la cabeza. El sajón parpadea.

—A mí... y a _Rom_.

—¿En qué?

—Pues... tú estás con _Rom_ , ¿no? Y él está conmigo y yo estoy con él... pero también quiero estar contigo.

—Ajá...

—Y tú no me tomas en serio... —susurra.

—No... —tan tranquila. Germania frunce el ceño.

—Pues... hazlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo sí te tomo en serio a ti —la mira a los ojos empezando a frustrarse.

—No es verdad, tú tomas en serio a Roma, no a mí.

—Yo le tomo en serio a él —admite—, pero tú... tú también me gustas y también quiero algo contigo. También te tomo en serio a ti, no porque le quiera a él quiere decir que a ti no te quiera —repite las miiiiiiismas palabras que le han dicho muchas veces.

—Tú me gustas y te quiero —le acaricia la cara—. Pero tú le quieres más a él.

—Tú también le quieres más a él...

—Mmmm... No.

—¿No le quieres más a él que a mí? —levanta las cejas sin creerle.

—No, sois diferentes... él es... muy sexy, pero tú eres muy mono.

—Nos quieres diferente. Bueno yo también les quiero diferente, no veo por qué no puedas tomarme en serio.

—Es que tú no me tomas en serio a mí.

Él suelta el aire y aprieta los ojos recargando la frente en su cuello.

—Sí lo hago.

Galia le acaricia la cabeza y le da unas palmaditas. El germano suspira enfadado, levantando un poco la cara y buscándole al menos un beso, que sí le da.

xoXOXox

Helena está preparando _Tsatsiki_ en la cocina... tarareando algo bastante tranquila en realidad. Roma pasa por detrás de los tres revoltosos despeinando a Prusia y se mete a la cocina. La chica se gira a él cuando oye ruido en la puerta y vuelve a sonreír su sonrisa maternal de Germania.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunta acercándose a él con suavidad, moviendo las caderas como siempre. Trae un platito de _tsatsiki_ y un poco de pan pita en una charolilla.

—Bien... —tan escueto.

A ella no le extraña demasiado en realidad, le extiende el pan. De hecho, Roma lo hace expresamente. Pero al extenderle el pan la toma de la muñeca y la mira a los ojos. Helena le sostiene la mirada, levantando un poquito las cejas porque Germania no es mucho de tocar. Entreabre los labios y baja las cejas.

Él le acaricia muy suavemente con el pulgar, preocupado. La chica parpadea un par de veces y se humedece los labios, pensando que este definitivamente NO parece Germania. Entrecierra los ojos, confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta en un susurro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —se muerde el labio, nervioso.

— _Rómi?_ —pregunta mirándole los labios.

—Se suponía que no iba a decírtelo...

La griega sonríe genuinamente, aliviada, abriendo los brazos para que la abrace. Así que Roma se acerca y lo hace, apretándola contra sí, cerrando los ojos.

—Eres tú... ¡tú de verdad! Agh... espera un poco que tengo las manos llenas de cosas, ven... —se mueve un poco de puntas para que sin que la suelte pueda poner la cesta y el plato en la barra —. _Rómi_ de mi vida...

Él la deja y sonríe con eso.

—Sólo fue un susto, creo, ya todo es como siempre.

Helena se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo de la nuca y cerrando los ojos. Roma le da un besito en la mejilla.

—¡Tienes que contármelo TODO!

— _Germaniae_... hicimos el amor, creía que se iba a morir, está genuinamente enamorado de mí...

—¿A morir como todos nos morimos en su momento? —levanta las cejas separándose un poco—. Espera... ¿querrás decir que acaba de aceptarse a sí mismo que está genuinamente enamorado de ti?

—Eso creo —asiente y ella le sonríe otra vez, sinceramente.

—¡ _Rómi_ eso es muy, muy bonito! ¡Al fin! —le da un beso en la mejilla, y otro en la comisura de los labios, y otro suave en los labios.

—¡Ya lo sé, estoy muy contento! —la aprieta más, levantándola un poco y hace que den una vuelta los dos, riéndose.

—¿Y cómo es que ahora sí te ha creído que le quieres? —pregunta apretando los ojos con la vuelta.

—Él... estaba en mi cuerpo y era mucho más sensible.

Helena se lo piensa un poquito separándose suavemente de él para mirarle a los ojos.

—Qué pesadilla, estar en un cuerpo insensible que no te permita ni siquiera entender tus propios sentimientos.

—Es tremendo... y no sabe reprimir nada, claro, no necesita hacerlo, yo en cambio no sentía nada, pensé que tendría que ponerme una alarma para saber cuándo ir al baño y comer sin morirme —se asusta con eso. Helena se ríe un poco, acariciándole la barbita.

—Un poco exagerada tu percepción, como siempre —le pica un poquito.

— _Non!_ ¡Lo digo en serio! —protesta riéndose.

—Quien dijera que Germania no se reprime... lo reprime su cuerpo. Sigo pensando que es tremendamente triste.

—Pero para eso estoy yo, para hacerle sentir —le hunde la nariz en el cuello, riendo.

—Y creo que con eso tiene más que suficiente —le abraza cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire, relajándose por completo.

—¿Tú estás bien? —recuerda.

—Estoy bien, sí. Aunque pasó algo que no me gustó.

—¿ _Prusiae_ te hizo daño? A veces los hombres no podemos... es que no es tan fácil ir lento y menos aun con una mujer como tú, siempre te lo he dicho.

—No, no... Claro que no, ya te lo habría dicho de haberme hecho daño —asegura separándose de él y sonriéndole un poco, dulcemente, porque le gusta que la cuide. Se muerde el labio—. De hecho no hicimos nada.

— _Quid?_ —levanta las cejas.

Helena se encoge de hombros, caminando hasta una silla alta y sentándose en ella, cerca de las pitas. El romano se va tras ella y se sienta a su lado.

—Pero... espera, debo haber oído mal, ¿porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No, no oíste mal —le sonríe un poco mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Cielos, esta es la parte complicada —admite sonriendo un poco de lado de sí misma, entendiendo racionalmente que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, pero sabiéndose traicionada por el amor propio. Tampoco es que le parezca extraño. Suspira sin dejar de mirarle—. Él tiene una novia.

—¿Y?

—Y me detuvo.

Roma se queda con la boca abierta. Helena suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo y sí, debe ser una de las pocas veces que le ha pasado.

—Es bastante peor a como lo estás imaginando, no creo que sea... importante darte detalles.

—¡Debe ser el tío más fuerte que existe! ¡Cielos! Pero... pero... ¡DIOS MÍO!

—Arriesgándome a que me consideres vanidosa quiero agregar que... terminó muy molesto asegurando que yo le había rechazado.

—Oh... eso lo explica todo —un poco alicaído, pero sonríe.

—No porque yo se lo haya inducido.

—Helena... eres irresistible, ¡¿cómo va a rechazarte él?!

—Deteniéndome de las muñecas... y hablándome de " _Ungarn_ " y haciendo que me vistiera otra vez. Así es como me rechazó. Ahora, ya bastante tengo con uno —levanta el dedo y señala hacia la sala—, tratándome de hacer un lío mental, como para que tú quieras convencerme de que yo no sé diferenciar entre rechazar a alguien y que me rechacen.

—Pero... ¡es que es imposible! ¡Tendría que ser el tío más fuerte del mundo!

—Quizás lo es —sonríe.

—Además, tú lo has dicho, si cree que tú le rechazaste... debió salirte el punto maternal. ¿ _Ungarn_ no es algo así como tuya con alguien?

—Si hubiera presionado un poco más... seguramente habría conseguido que cediera, pero estaba ahí con carita de angustias y hablándome de una chica y teniendo problemas hasta para mirarme. No me ha tocado siquiera —analiza en su línea de pensamiento antes de escuchar lo que dice el romano—. ¿Mía?

—Pues si estaba angustiado es que no era el momento. ¿No? ¿Quien tenía una niña? Alguien tenía una niña y yo le tenía una envidia tremendísima. Espera, ¿o era Kiev? Creo que era Kiev, las dos niñas... bueno, no importa, te debió salir el instinto maternal con él.

—Kiev tenía dos chicas y un chico, en efecto... todos sumamente extraños —niega con la cabeza—, no... No sé _Rómi_ , ha sido muy extraño, no me ha gustado tampoco que ni siquiera tuviera el carácter para sostener el rechazo. Yo podría manejarlo.

—¿Por qué no hablamos con él? —propone y ella traga saliva.

—¿Con el muchacho?

—Claro.

Helena se muerde el labio.

—Bien.

—¿No quieres? ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo? —le acaricia la cara apartándole el pelo.

—No, claro que sí quiero. De hecho yo quería hablar con él desde el principio y explicarle que no debía estar cacareando el huevo si no sería capaz de ponerlo.

—Bien, veremos si puede rechazarnos a los dos —le guiña el ojo, hablando en broma.

—¿Rechazar qué? —pregunta Germania a su espalda mientras Helena se ríe.

—Ayuda —sonríe girándose a él. Germania le sonríe un poquito también, sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —sí... es una broma.

—Nah, yo no, yo soy muuuy feliz ahora mismo —sonríe. Helena también.

—Son tan lindos —asegura Helena recargándose en la barra y mirándoles. Le da una palmadita discreta en el culo a Roma.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué eres tan feliz? —pregunta Germania acercándose a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, con el ceño aun un poco fruncido, pero cara de bobo.

—Porque estás aquí, claro —sonríe.

—Ya me imagino —murmura el germano sonrojadito deteniéndose a su lado y mirando a Helena.

—Ya me contaron que han tenido un día interesante —asegura Helena y le cierra un ojo a Germania—, con cambio de cuerpo y todo.

Germania extiende la mano y toma un pita hundiéndolo en el dip. SE sonroja más con la primera "acusación".

—Eso ha sido muy extraño, ¿verdad?

—No tienes idea, Helena, no sé cómo ha pasado, pero de verdad un rato atrás estaba adentro de ESE cuerpo —asegura Germania metiéndose el pan a la boca y mirando a Roma de reojo. Traga saliva. Por algo debía empezar... y con Helena quizás sería más simple... QUIZÁS. O quizás sería peor.

— _Non, non_ , se refiere a lo de antes, cuando nos intercambiamos —responde Roma riendo.

Helena se ríe sin poder evitarlo y Germania se sonroja mas, claro está, pero da un pasito hacia Roma.

—Pórtate bien, _Rómi_... y dame detalles —pide la chica.

—Ven aquí —le abraza Roma atrayendo al germano hacia sí—. Ha sido maravilloso, llevaba toda la mañana sin sentir ni un beso

Germania, que estaba justamente acercándose para abrazarle, se sonroja pero le permite abrazarle poniendo una mano sobre la del romano.

—¡Yo llevaba toda la mañana en ese cuerpo incontrolable al que solo hace falta tocarlo y ya está... como descompuesto! —protesta Germania. Helena les mira abrazaditos y sonríe con ternura.

—Excitadoooo —canturrea riendo. Germania le da un cabezazo suave para que se calle, pero el latino sólo se ríe más.

—Me gusta verles así de cariñosos y sonrientes a los dos... —comenta Helena, sincera —. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado hoy, creo que ha sido positivo.

—Yo también lo creo —sonríe Roma y aprieta a Germania contra sí.

—Germania, ¿de verdad no sientes nada de nada como _Rómi_ dice? Estoy muy preocupada por ti... —confiesa Helena.

—Sí que siento cosas —asegura el Germano mirando a Roma de reojo, empujándole un poco con no mucha delicadeza para salir del abrazo—. Es que _Rom_ lo que tiene es...

—Pero si siempre ha sido así y ha podido vivir... —Roma le suelta.

—Un cuerpo incontrolable. tTdo el tiempo está con el corazón acelerado, ganas de llorar y un montón de ridiculeces —asegura dando la vuelta alrededor de Roma y abrazándole por la espalda con las dos manos en la cintura.

El latino levanta los brazos mirando las manos y levanta las cejas, recostándosele un poco encima, riendo.

—¿Pero a que es una pena que no le pegara un poco la risa?

—¿Puedo aprender a reírme? —pregunta Germania, mirándole de reojo.

—Te he visto que sabes hacerlo, pero muy pocas veces y de manera muuuy sutil, como así —se ríe silenciosamente imitándole.

—Como cuando el asunto de Gritania... —asegura Germania sonriendo un poquito.

—Podrías aprender a relajarte... —propone Helena—. Tú y Egipto podrían hacer Yoga.

— _Siiic!_ ¿Quieres que nos apuntemos? ¿Te los imaginas a los dos estirando con el culo en pompa? —le pregunta a Helena riendo.

—Yo me apunto a ir a hacer barra en las clases. Galia seguro iría también y... no lo digo en broma, media escuela les agradecería si consiguieran que estuviera más relajada.

—¿Y-Yoga? —Germania vacila porque eso de los dos estirando con el culo en pompa suena a algo que no haría.

—¡Oh! Tú en la barra, eso también me gustaría verlo —le guiña el ojo con cara de "te estoy imaginando en una barra de _streaptease_ ". Helena levanta una ceja y se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—Creo que necesitamos una orgía —propone de manera completamente en serio, mirando a Roma y luego a Germania.

—¡Yo NUNCA me opongo a eso! —exclama el romano.

— _Nein, nein_... pero es que... —Germania vacila sonrojadito porque solo ellos dos acceden así de tranquilotes.

—Shh... Que tú también necesitas una. Hay que celebrar y hay que olvidarnos de todo —Helena hace un gesto con la mano para desestimar las protestas de Germania.

—¡Y además hoy están los chicos! —tan contento Roma. Helena le mira con ese comentario.

— _Neeein!_ ¡Menos aún! —protesta Germania abrazando a Roma un poco posesivo.

—Vale, vaaaale, hoy no, la semana que viene —pide Roma a Helena.

—Qué aburridos se han vuelto los dos... —les riñe.

—No me digas esoooo, es que hoy le quiero para mí solo.

Germania sonríe un poquito con eso hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello. Helena hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo también. Roma sonríe, apartando la cabeza para que llegue mejor.

—Ya será luego, entonces... —se encoge de hombros tomando las pitas y el dip—. Voy a salir a dejar esto a los muchachos.

—Te quiero —asegura Roma para Helena solo con los labios, sin hacer ningún sonido, aprovechando que Germania no lo ve.

Helena le manda un beso y responde "y yo a ti" de igual manera, sonriendo y saliendo de la cocina.

 **xoOXOox**

A eso de un mes de todo este asunto, a media mañana de un sábado que Francia va ooootra vez a la casa de la perdición empezando a preparar ciertos festejos (nopregunten), termina nuevamente preparando un Martini en la cocina, pero esta vez para su padre.

—¿Seco o dulce? —pregunta sonriendo y sintiendo un enorme _déjà vu._

—Dulce, dulce siempre —se ríe tranquilamente—. Me gusta ese que haces que es como una sopa de tomate.

—¿Un _bloody mary?_

—Seh, ese que es con apio, ¿verdad? Una vez traté de prepararlo para comer, como una sopa. Pensé que tendríamos una tarde interesante, al final todos lo notaron y nadie quiso comérselo. Salvo Galia, que durmió tooooda la tarde —suspira y se ríe. Francia se ríe también.

—Tú lo que querías era Gazpacho con piquete... Qué delicados los que no se lo comieron, cual si Germania no aguantara lo suficiente —hace los ojos en blanco poniendo los hielos en la coctelera—. La última vez que hice un Martini fue en esta misma cocina, por cierto.

—Ah, _sic?_ ¿Cuándo? —pregunta—. Creo que era más bien una cuestión de frustrar mis planes.

—A la próxima hazles martinis de Leechee o de Chocolate. NADIE se resiste a esos, no importa cuántas ganas de frustrar planes tengan... y con tres cada uno, seguro tú consigues montar una orgía —le cierra un ojo—. Le hice uno a _Egypte_.

—Egipto —levanta las cejas—. No me ha contado nada.

—Ah _Non?_ Mmm bueno, no es que haya salido especialmente bien en realidad, creo que no fue mi mejor día —sonríe negando con la cabeza, mezclando los ingredientes.

—¿Tú mejor día de qué? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—No digo que haya salido especialmente mal pero no pareció muy interesada en mí... Propuesta —se encoge de hombros—. Admito que la tienen muy consentida, tú y Helenita...

—¿Qué le propusiste? —sonríe divertido.

—Ya me habías hablado tú hacía tiempo de sus grandes habilidades... Orales.

—¡Uh! —se ríe—. ¿Y... tan rotundamente se negó?

—Creo que no le hizo ninguna gracia mi comentario adjunto de "además tengo un novio celoso..." Fue... Un poco radical la negativa, sí —se ríe bajito haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, dios mío...! ¿Pero qué te dijo?

—Que con tantos problemas, _non_ —le sonríe y se encoge de hombros—. Es mi culpa, pero no quería meterme en líos gratis... Aclaró que con gusto podía llevarla a un evento social en donde no quisiera que me vieran con "mi novio".

—¿Perdona? —levanta las cejas con eso.

—Ya lo sé... Ni me digas, yo también pensé que era una sutil manera de decir "ven si algún día resuelves tus problemas amorosos"

—¡No sólo eso! ¡Cielos! ¡NO se lo digas a Helena! —pide muy serio. Francia, que estaba sirviendo las copas, levanta las cejas y le mira.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Por?

—¿Cómo que por? ¡Es muy raro que ella deje que la acompañe a ningún sitio! ¿De veras te dijo que podías invitarla?

— _Oui_ y luego me cerró el ojo —asegura sonriendo—. Es sensual... Pero no más que Helena, no entiendo la negativa ¿Le da vergüenza?

—Algo así —sonríe—. Considera que es demasiado desordenada y que no es digna de ella.

—Helenita indigna de alguien —hace los ojos en blanco—. Pues no se lo diré, pero eso es lo que me ha dicho, yo lo consideré un "no" bastante claro.

—No sabes lo que es un no bastante claro —se ríe—. ¡Tenía que ser mi niño el que consiguiera ablandar su corazón a la primera! —tan orgulloso. Francia se ríe acercándole la copa.

—¿Ablandar su corazón? _Papaaaaa_ —ojos en blanco y sonríe—, ¡eso no ha sido ablandar nada, me ha dicho que no a lo que quería!

—Pues sí, pero... ¡deberías haber visto lo que me dijo a mí la primera vez!

—A ver, cuéntame como fue la primera vez con Egipto, o sea que viste a Egipto —pide sentándose en el banco a su lado, sonriendo.

Toma la copa y se bebe la mitad de un trago, sonriendo nostálgicamente. Francia le mira, dando un traguito a su martini, con ojos grandes e interesados. Como cuando de pequeño le contaba cosas.

—Ese día... en su palacio. Tienes que imaginarme como un chico de unos... doce años. En esa época ya era un hombre e iba como protegido de Helena, por supuesto.

Francia sonríe de lado y se lo imagina perfectamente bien entrando lo mejor arreglado posible, sonriente e incluso un poquito nervioso.

—El palacio era enooorme y yo era... —sonríe—. Un desastre. Había conseguido destruir mi túnica, enredarme el pelo y mancharme completamente en una escaramuza, Helena me enseñó a arreglarme un poco pero aun mi túnica era demasiado corta y en ese momento, creía que ese evento era bastante menos interesante de lo que era.

—Uuuy... Túnica manchada y pelo enredado... Debe hacerte visto peor que a uno de sus esclavos —se ríe.

—Mucho peor. Pero tú padre sabía que iba a ser un gran héroe y aventurero. Así que Helena me plantó frente a ella mientras yo daba pequeños saltitos en mi sitio, tenía ganas de salir de ahí, quería ir a jugar con la espada para poder ser fuerte, destruir y derrotar todos los enemigos.

—Casi me recuerdas a _Angleterre_... —sonríe—. ¿Helena y Egipto ya entonces estaban juntas?

—Como lo han estado siempre... —le sonríe—. Lo cual aun era peor para mí en realidad.

—Puedo imaginar en alguna medida que aumentaba tu curiosidad de verlas... En especial a esa edad —cejas cejas.

—Oh, _sic_ , siempre. Da igual la edad que tuviera —se ríe.

—Si nosotros no negamos la cruz de nuestra parroquia —se ríe con él—. ¿Y qué pasó con Egipto?

—Bueno, el caso es que me echó una mirada de asco tremenda arrugando la nariz y me preguntó qué haría en el futuro —mueve la mano con la copa mirándole—. ¿Sabes qué le dije?

—Te haré mi mujer.

— _Non_ —niega con la cabeza—. Le dije "tendré un trono junto al tuyo, justo ahí, a tu izquierda" —señala—. "Tú te sentarás a mi diestra y el mío será más grande".

Francia se ríe, apretando los ojos.

—Debe haberle dado un infarto.

—Le dio un ataque de risa.

—Y seguro además tuviste al final tu trono a su derecha... Probablemente hasta ella misma te lo compró —se ríe—. ¿Qué paso después de reírse?

—Nunca. Nunca lo tuve. Simplemente NO —se ríe—. Y además ella me dio uno de los discursos más crueles que me han soltado sobre lo poca cosa e inútil que era yo, idiota, tonto y como nunca iba a lograr nada.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! —aprieta los ojo —, ¡con discurso y todo! Además tan pequeño... ¡Qué cruel!

—Me dijo que no era digno de ella y describió a alguien digno. Dijo que debía ser alguien cuyas tierras abarcaran un centenar de lenguas, que un ejército tardara una luna en cruzarlas y que debía tener tanto dinero como para regalarle la joya más grande existente.

—Huy... Qué peligroso en tu caso... Unos años más tarde eras completamente digno —le sonríe—. Aunque no te creo que hasta entonces fuera que consiguieras acostarte con ella…

—Hasta mucho, mucho más tarde, sus requisitos subían cada vez que me veía y me presentaba con mis victorias, nunca era suficiente... además ella tenía a Helena. La cubrí de oro y de regalos pero nada, siempre era poco. Ella tenía un anillo, venía y me decía, a este tesoro le añado mi anillo y ya es un tesoro mayor que el que me traes, así que no es el mayor existente.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste al fin? —pregunta levantando las cejas, sin pensar que su padre podría haber seguido a antes por tanto tiempo antes de conseguir nada.

—Hice engastar un anillo como el suyo, pero para mí. Me presenté frente a ella y le dije "este es el mayor tesoro que habrá existido" y me lo puse en el dedo.

—¿Y le pareció suficiente? —levanta una ceja.

—Me miró así como tú, así que yo sonreí y la lleve a la ventana, al atardecer, mis hombres estaban haciendo una hoguera bajo su ventana con tapices y pergaminos, muebles de maderas raras y oro. Mucho oro. "Nunca podrás igualarlo ni calcular su valor, porque es tanto mi poder que puedo destruirlo sin que me afecte. Y nunca podrás añadir tu anillo porque ya forma parte de él, puesto que tú eres la pieza clave y más valiosa del tesoro y nunca hasta tenerte podré entender el verdadero significado de la riqueza".

—Oh, cielos, _papa_... —se ríe el francés negando con la cabeza—, ¿y conseguiste con eso entender al fin el verdadero significado de la riqueza?

—Conseguí entender el verdadero significado de una frase afortunada y me la tiré seis veces esa noche —se muere de la risa y el menor con él.

—Bueno al menos seis veces... —echa la cabeza hacia atrás riendo—, no salió TAAAAN cara cada vez.

—Por suerte, no, lo que salió caro fue demostrarle que era digno. Tuve que aprender a comportarme y ser fuerte y poderoso y rico y toooodas esas cosas que le gustan... y luego demostrarle que al menos, la valoraba lo suficiente. Fue una conquista de las más difíciles.

—¿Y qué dijo Helena... por cierto? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ella... ya no estaba para entonces.

—Oh... Ya, ya... —asiente porque suele olvidarse de ese asunto delicado. Así prestaban de atención a esas cosas entonces. Le sonríe—. Suena a una de esas, ESAS conquistas.

—Ya ves todo lo que me costó —sonríe.

—No me extraña que a mí no me considerara a la primera, _papa_... —asegura negando la cabeza—, debiste contarme esto antes para sacar la cartera y empezar a ver para qué me alcanza —dice un poco en serio un poco en broma y el romano se ríe otra vez.

—Y aun así, a ti no te echó la bronca por ser un insolente... aunque a veces pienso que ya desde ahí sólo se estaba haciendo la dura... ¡aunque nunca me dio mi trono!

—Ahora hasta me siento bien... Debí hablar de esto antes contigo —se termina el martini—. Tú no necesitabas un trono, _papa_... Estabas sentado en el de ella... Debajo de ella.

—De hecho, _sic_ —le atrae hacia sí, abrazándole.

—Puede entonces que sí me piense el llevarla algún día a algún lado... —se le recarga encima.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí, esperemos que te haya gustado ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_

 _Y en especial, nosotras queremos agradecer a_ _Abisag Freheit, Chibimusuki, Josita, Kokoa Kirkland, Magdulillo y Moka por sus reviews... y a ti, por leerlo!_


End file.
